Code Geass Colored Memories
by blackmambauk
Summary: Some claim there is only truth in their story and words, that their side of the picture is the clearest. Yet they say there is always another side to everything. But does that side bring all angles together to give the clearest picture of all? That... is the question. Companion fic to Code Geass Colorless Memories Redux. Fic cover designed and created by Jitart.
1. The Last Samurai

**I do not own any of Code Geass characters, stories or anything else related to Code Geass all of it belongs to Sunrise.**

 **A/N: As stated in the summary, this is a companion fic to the Code Geass Fic Colorless Memories Redux by NSBleach00, while it's not a necessity to have read Colorless Memories before reading Colored Memories. References will be made throughout my fic to numerous ongoing plotline and characters within Colorless Memories.**

 **Colored Memories in many ways is like Gundam Seed Astray, in that it adds more context, information, lore and shows the world of Colorless Memories outside of Rai's POV and via not just the trio of Kaguya, Suzaku and Kallen. But a few recurring side characters when relevant, a few one off POV's and some worldbuilding back chapters and so on.**

 **In very much GRM ASOIAF style that is a big influence on my writing with a fair amount of Baccano type storytelling mixed in as well.**

 **Here is the new prologue for Colored Memories, I decided to write this as I feel my fic needed a stronger start to it after feedback from a few people and deep down, having really never been satisfied with how the first chapter came out, hope you enjoy it and that it gets you hooked to Colored Memories. Much to be had and come from it.**

 **All chapters have been updated and edited by Eliya Shirwood, the writer of Code Geass fic Surety and Oreimo fic** **The Sibling Complication. Whom I want to thank for taking on the role of editor for my fic, having done marvellous work so far and look forward to continuing to work with on future chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoy the edited versions and the latest chapter's on Kallen.**

 **I have also set up a Discord channel, so anyone who would like to chat to me about Colored Memories, Colorless Memories etc. can do so via the link below. I'm online most of the time and will respond to any queries as soon as I can. Combine the following into a web address.**

 **discord. gg/ dzGYPpP**

 **There is as well if you don't know already, a massive amount of pages for Colorless Memories on Code Geass Fanon Wiki. That have plenty of details and extra lore for the Colorless Memories universe.**

 **codegeassfanon. wikia wiki / Code_Geass_Colorless_Memories**

 **Along with a TVtropes that is open to editing provided examples fit and any spoilers tagged properly.**

 **tvtropes pmwiki/ pmwiki. php/ FanFic/ CodeGeassColorlessMemories**

 **Rambled on enough, enjoy Colored Memories and thank you for choosing to read my fic.**

 **Blackmambauk**

* * *

 **" _Bushido is realized in the presence of death. This means choosing death whenever there is a choice between life and death. There is no other reasoning."_**

 **― Tsunetomo Yamamoto, Hagakure: The Book of the Samurai**

* * *

 **[Date: 10/09/2010 ATB, Time: 23:00, Location: Fuji Command Headquarters]**

"Perfect… It was supposed to be so… perfect," Genbu lamented within a deep raspy breath. His large hands cupped under his dried shadowy eyes before they dragged along his dirty face. His mind churned in an attempt to regain his bearings.

His concentration was wracked by the encroaching sloth, impediment, and negative emotions burrowed in his brain, despite how much delicious and caffeinated black coffee flowed through his thick veins. In fact, he downed an entire gallon just to prepare for that very day, enduring the side effects of constant visits to the toilet and bursts of adrenaline. That's exactly what men do to march on, Genbu justified. This was the reason why he was called 'The Last Samurai' by his fellow Japanese who looked to him to lead the nation towards a new dawn.

Genbu found himself surrounded by the ever-present stacks of maps, reports, and echoing blasts from a distant tank shell firing at the enemy machines (some 'fancy white elephant project' that the damn Mongol Britannians acted so sassy about). To his side screeched a military radio that delivered bad news upon every minute and at his hip rested a silent walkie talkie.

Overhead through the oval-shaped window he observed the constant grimy smoke from a charred burning out in the distance. The obscure charcoal color allowed the stream to blend well into the pitch black night, betrayed only by the dim lit candles inside that command room. Nearly transparent clouds loomed beneath the crescent moon as it snuck into the night.

Genbu's sight arched downward to the collapsing bookcase whose scribed contents spilled onto his desk without a care. He noted how the slightest touch could possibly cause another avalanche to occur based on how the slope trembled with the quivering earth.

He remembered that he was lacking bodyguard protection at this time of night (granted, the great Kururugi Genbu did not need such protection; he himself was the protector of this nation after all). He looked over to his stuffed black bear from the Hokkaido forest mounted near the looming window as a testament to that fact.

"That bear only took 4 moves to bring down. Heh, I still remember how it gurgled as I choked it," Genbu mumbled to himself in pride as he rolled his shoulders back and pumped his chest out. He could imagine himself once again posing over the defeated beast with his foot poised atop its skull. The victory itself was captured in the portrait beside the head with a nice caption to summarize:

'Kururugi Genbu: He had prayed to the spirits, to the god of war Bishamonten, to guide his people to victory and glory against the enemies of Japan.'

'His Japan,' Genbu had wanted to correct. The nation he envisioned as a young boy shared by his older brother; the ideals that endured a stab in the back by the power hungry fools, peasants, and merchant castes motivated only by the desire to drink from the sake of fallen warriors. That powerful desire to make Japan great again.

Genbu felt disgusted during all his life seeing how each generation that came and gone neglected to honor their ancestor's philosophies, instead willing to embrace the ways of savages and cretins. Their way of living caused Japan to be bled dry of his finances, spread the falsehood of different religions and leadership, justify ill omens, and advocate the prowess of lesser 'superior powers.' Where did the Japan he knew go that he learned from history? The one that triumphed over the vanquished and stood at its rightful place as the forebears of benevolence for the Asian race?

Genbu worked hard to free its people from the thought of starvation, from the lustrous nature of needs and wants, and provide the abundance of loyalty and servitude to the nation under the correct mindset to die for its cause. To die for Japan rather than become another area to Britannia or the chinks overseas.

'No longer will I be the Sheppard of their lives, no more shall I bear this burden of carrying worthless hides through the mud. No, the turtle will not be their shell anymore. I never wanted to do this, but they have left me with no other choice!'

Genbu pursed his lips as he reached for a map and a coordinate's device lingering at the corner. Reading the contents gave him such joy, especially knowing the orders were directed to the individual actors just moments ago. His most loyal personnel would carry the plan out and the results would arrive by the coming dawn. The only action required from Genbu was the simple press of the button once a confirmation call arrived.

'Thank you Tendo-ojiisan. Thank you for making the solution to all our problems a reality on this day. From here the phoenix will truly rise again from its ashes and the tiger will claw a gash into the hides of the miscreants. The dragon will be born amid the salt of our waters and smoke will arise from Britannian flesh to devour the lesser people of the east. In time, my son will pluck himself of those feathers he chooses to prance around… Yes, that matter will surely be dealt with in just a few moments by a worthless mallet. I shall once again by that point be the impeccable turtle with a black shell. Only then will Japan learn and arise from its mistakes from the past.'

His hand swept slowly across the top of his candles, and the small flames flickered and danced beneath his force. He could already imagine the flames of passionate dancing similar to his rhythm all across Japan. He knew just how glorious the act would be: a nation removed of useless persons acting like rats, twists, slim, rabbits, or ignorant pigs. He would stand above them all and finally not worry about the qualms of the world.

'Yes, all that's needed is the word from Fury and all will proceed as planned.'

Genbu was satisfied despite the hourly reports received that stated the unfortunate obvious news that Britannia was swiftly wiping out forces along the islands of Kyushu to Hokkaido (a common trend since last month). Only pockets of guerrilla divisions have shown success in keeping the good fight going. Nonetheless, his palace in Tokyo was being brought to ruin bit by bit just like the Osaka Castle, the Britannia flag waved victorious over its keep. How insulting the sight was to the rest Japanese bloodlines, history, and lineage that rested at that monument!

Despite the falls and ruin, most of his military command remained in tight-knit operation. Most remained isolated in designated bunkers along the likes of Katase who wanted to surrender with his 'peace buddies.'

Surprisingly enough, a magnificent report arose that the Sumeragi family, his son's fiancée, had lost its 2 adult heirs along with most of its ilk, and their insignificant little hut owned in Sakai bombed to pieces during a recent bomb run. The cause of death had not been identified yet, but their 'English toy' was reportedly seen with the bodies at the time of confirmation.

'Shame that the bald tattooed prick managed to survive... Alas, that's the price to pay for trusting an Englishman capable of tricking me to speak a certain word to a British ambassador. Once I get my hands on their 'Bunny,' wherever they have her hidden, none will see her again! Her only trace will be a photo of her at that slavish shrine and a strand of hair. That rat bastard Kirihara… how dare he arrange my son to wed her! This is the ultimate sweet nectar of revenge considering how he stole what was rightfully ours, he and that fruity couple screwing up my plans for China. They dare have the audacity to go into hiding after those sneaky antics!'

Genbu was willing to offer the Sumeragi as a sacrifice to behead the Britannia empire. Too long had he dealt with those denying him his rights without offering any compensation or blood. To have the audacity to lecture him on how to run a nation, to maintain an army, and the most insulting: his life.

"Seems the Knight of Two Beatrice Phalanx's 3 stage barrage by artillery, air strikes, and those machines had done their deed well… Oh those Mongols will be paid back double the Sakuradite than they bargained for," Genbu muttered as he pushed over a stack of reports to blend with the rest.

Britannia had so much audacity; not only to attack his fine city, but to strike directly at his Palace? The very place that housed Shoguns, Emperors, members of his vast dynasty that stretched to the servitude under the Taira?! He was by default the last Taira for damn sake!

His enraged eyes turned towards the recording device that stored The Miracles of Itsukushima dictated by Takakatsu's son, Tohdoh. His ploy was the finest in all of the recent battles: to use the volatile properties of sakuradite as a means to obliterate the enemy directly.

'Heh. I guess even he finally managed to be useful outside of teaching my son or intimidating others to following Sumeragi Shizuka.'

None would have suspected that the 'little potato-like' runt, who followed that woman around like a chick, had the talent to execute such an intricate maneuver. Thinking her very image brought anger to his mind; the very woman who caused his brother, Kururugi Byakko, to be killed in China, then forced to accept forgiveness for the insolence. That very woman was an eclipse throughout his life, his actions a mere shadow compared to her achievements (especially in swordsmanship).

The Sumeragi prowess acted as a thorn in the Kururugi side for at least millennia (if teachings could be believed). Every time they met, Shizuka's father would remind him of "just how fortunate" he was to one day wed the woman. Then there was that constant patronizing look she gave to those beneath her while she carried on with calligraphy, writing out her self-righteous tripe in pride. She portrayed herself as a being above all, even having the fancy furisode's custom-made for her. She dared to never return affection or emotion to him despite his efforts!

Not once did she respond to his letters while on travel or his inquiries about visiting other countries. By all means she was stoic, unnerving, and above all else to her supposed suitor: frustrating.

"How insulting to be ignored for doing my duty regardless of how wrong that might have been. Curse you in hell, Sumeragi Shizuka!"

*BAM*

His fist crashed against the wooden desk and caused loose leaflets of reports to fly in the air before dancing softly down. In his anger he made sure to throw away a certain inquiry made by Chief Cabinet Secretary Sawazaki Atsuhi on how Genbu would want him to handle the government communications in his stead due to 'incarceration or termination.'

"Grr, I should have smacked that slimy weasel years ago, with my autobiography book that I had sister Nozomi write for me! I'll be sure to have brother Amashita put his head on a pike one day!"

Genbu turned his attention to the dull part of his wall to reduce his anxiety. His shadow crawled over his figure as the candle flicker behind him. He always thought this wall had a rather pretty blasé gray color to complement his portrait, his pose so gallant as he rose his arms beneath a Japanese flag. He considered himself crazy or paranoid at times because he swore a faint buzzing sound could be heard from the portrait. The painter himself insisted that an additional padding would be required to hold the back up due to excessive material, considering the weight of the realistic middle button of his military uniform.

Genbu frowned at a phantom pain that loomed in his heart. "Even now I feel that woman's silhouette draped over mine." His veins seemed to throb along with his aggression, agitated by his own loud breathing and his knuckles cracking under his tightened fists.

Her indignation did not stop there of course. She had the audacity to insult the very Japanese custom by eloping with that shrimpy Knight of Round Britannian (a rather twinky fellow to say the least). How ridiculous to see such a fine crown jewel of a beauty be taken by a foreigner, and taken advantage for her desirable frame and build (compared to her letch of a sister at the most)!

"Oh how relieved I was to hear of that hussy little harridan's passing so long ago," Genbu muttered through the grit of his teeth as he imagined himself strangling that harlot himself with his battle-worn hands. How much he wanted to watch her struggle and die off a very slow, very painful death. The most satisfaction he got from her was the opportunity to break her nose years ago and split that fat lip up for about a month. He could not hold back his anger when she dared call him a fat-

"NO! I will not even mutter that word! Nobody uses that word around me! EVER!" Genbu lashed out randomly to no one in particular.

At least his late beloved wife Tomoko-chan (whom their wayward son took more after that he desired) remained gorgeous in his eyes ever since he saw her as Shizuka's lady-in-waiting (or hoped he remembered well enough, considering that all the Sumeragi lineage looked alike to him). She was the second cousin to him on Shizuka's side thus had been a far better sight to endure and talk to.

Though Genbu had to admit, he had been more fond of her beyond what he was permitted (despite how doe-eyed she became around Byakko), considering that she was visibly appealing with that rounded face and tight hips. The best aspect of Tomoko was that she held a strong business ethic to handle affairs that Genbu had no patience in. The massive slight nonetheless still existed because that damn Kirihara and Genbu's elders arranged their marriage after the embarrassing Tokyo banquet between the Kururugi, Sumeragi, and the remaining Kyoto Houses. Despite that, Genbu allowed a small smirk to form on his hardened features reserved otherwise for stern expressions.

'Still, at least Tomoko-chan knew how to drink everyone under the table… Oh yes, how I remember we were always the last one's standing after that night. All the Sumeragi either lay wasted or occupied in the bathroom. She appreciated my company for all its worth and honored my ethics… And what a bun she had down there, heheh. What a shame she did not make it past the birthing of my only son.'

Genbu then reached into his pants pocket to clutch his pocket watch, bringing it to his face to look at the picture hidden inside. The portrait was of him and his brother while still stationed in Tibet. His brother was waving like an idiot with a naïve smile as the two stood at attention with rifles in arm. During that time both were under command of General Kyoshiro Tadakatsu, undertaking peacekeeping missions during the tour to disrupt the balance between India and China (which became the foundation of the Militarized Zone of 1970 ATB).

The black pocket watch itself was an heirloom belonging to his father, passed down from father to father for many generations. One day soon that watch will pass on to Suzaku to carry on that tradition…

He ran a gentle thumb across its surface in amazement. He recalled out a saying went: that a picture reveals everything. He chuckled at the moronic statement because said person would not know about what rested in the frame below Genbu's thumb. Bored of the sentiment, he put the watch aside beside the static radio.

"Now, if what he said was true… then I should have everything necessary to rid that miserable bitch when she comes for 'her' things. Urgh, how much I've always detested that battle-axe wielding dame… Just the snotty way she thumped her pig nose in my family's direction. That guy was too accurate about that detail."

Several probable and recently-true details were revealed to Genbu by that same person. He, who came to his aide mysteriously during the dark night and the moon faded into the clouds. He, who cleverly revealed hidden truths of the world and provided transparency through many lies and showed him the proper path to the future. Genbu was amazed that this man never asked for repayment beyond that of a simple mask. He had become the leader's most faithful, most devoted, and most loyal servant. The man even managed to lead Genbu towards his family's most prized possession hidden away in Okinawa by an unknown party (though he suspected a particular set of persons behind it).

Silence and shadow may have become their closest ally, Genbu was sure they will leave its side once the deed is done. In the meantime though, he would enjoy their simple chest stored in the bottom drawer. He encouraged himself to open that drawer and reveal the Japanese pine comb-made chest. He opened its lock and revealed a note instead. The note was composed of scrambled characters and words that if summarized meant: 'Await the New Dawn.'

However, of course that tidbit of information was not the true object of interest within that box. Instead Genbu's sights were caught on the unique mask centered inside. No other masks exist like this one, at least based on Genbu's knowledge. His hand slid against its keen surface, feeling just how smooth its metallic frame offered. No other metal felt so sublime in his hand, even compared to his personal blade. The sides of the mask curved off as though owning wings. The outlier was crowned in a bright ting of gold, especially at the forehead where various hues of gold ran down its face. The red ruby-esque object laid at its center as though the pinnacle of the piece. The eye sockets were carved out perfectly to wait for its owner to wear.

"Yes, this mask will be the key to usher in the new era. Indeed I will make great use of it when the time's ripe!" Genbu nearly squealed in excitement at the marvel bound to follow. Nonetheless he had to remind himself: the deed must be done first.

He drifted his attention back to the paperwork scattered across his desk to find his other prized possession: his sword heirloom of the Kururugi. The sheath itself was a dark shade of brown, showing obvious signs of wear over the years. Despite that appeal, in his hands it felt as though never used before. At that time with a renewed smirk, he unsheathed the sword.

Below the dim light the tachi managed to shine and sing as though Heaven itself was revealed. Myths, legends, and songs were forged to praise of its worth, claimed to have been wielded against the strongest of foes: Samurai Lords, Chinese Emperors, and Britannian Knights, all of whom fell before its might as it pierced the stomach. Such prowess was to be expected from the last greatest weapon created by the legendary blacksmith, Masamune Nyuudou Gorou.

The only travesty about the blade is that a minor blemish existed on its length due to lesser owners like the Hojo and peasants handled the blade poorly and did not know how to wield this mystic blade properly. Thankfully Genbu learned of a technique to renew the blade and truly unleash its power. The only requirement was some blade and a few worthy sacrifices…

"With this, I will cleanse all who remain unrepentant of the old way, those people who clung to decadent and oppressive perspectives and refused to change… Hm?" Genbu's musings were interrupted when he heard his sliding doors slam open behind him, revealing a visitor.

The young boy was frantic for a breath, huffing and puffing while his sweat dampened his silky pink shirt and baggy green tie. His hair was complete mush and unruly like a vagrant, and his little shorts rode up his legs along with the white socks he wore. Oh the nerve of this young fool to dare wear his shoes INSIDE Genbu's office! The insult cannot be ignored!

*SMACK*

"GRRRR WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS, MUSUKO?!" Genbu roared after the back of his hand arched towards the boy and crossed his cheek.

* * *

Genbu burst into laughter after watching his son smooth over the pain in his left felt from his backhanded strike. He put his sword down on his desk in order to free both hands. "Gods, act in accordance to your status Musuko!'Twas only a small tuck. Quit acting like you've been shot. You've received worst blows your from sensei I'm sure," Genbu chastised by wagging his index finger at the defeated boy.

Suzaku could barely stare up beyond his long bangs, his shoulders slumped over as his hands fell to his side, revealing the growing red on his cheek. His weary crying eyes were revealed to the elder while the boy continued to breathe frantically. The tension grew as thick as smoke as the candles carried on dancing in the new wind brought in. Each flicker introduced a new darkness into the room as the two stared each other down. Sniffling could be heard from the boy as he tried to wipe away the tears with a shaky arm.

'Damn, the boy needs to muscle himself up. He looks like a thin ramen noodle,' Genbu complained and tapped his fingers on his desk as he waited for the next action. Eventually after breaking away from the pain, Suzaku pressed forward with a single step, his tired eyes staring daggers at his father. Not that such daggers proved dangerous to the man, but at least there was intent behind those eyes.

"Otou-san! Why?! JUST WHY?!" Suzaku wailed out of desperation, as though the answer could easily be demanded. In response, Genbu merely cocked an eyebrow at the unspoken question and dared the boy to continue.

"Just why what, young Suzaku?! Do you not have a brain in that thick head of yours?! Use it for once!" Genbu snarled as his fingers continued to tap in anger.

The request seemed to not register with the boy as he ponder the reason, but then his eyes burst open in shock. He finally grasped the meaning behind it. His shaky hands wringed inward into fists and his entire body shook with boiling anger.

"So you did do it! Why did you do it?! How could you do such a thing! It is a violation of everything you taught me! Such an act will kill everyone! Our family! My friends! Even Kaguya-chan!" Suzaku cried out as his voice began to cave.

'Oh just great,' Genbu chided to himself in thought, 'somebody had to take the hard way. Just HAD to squeal the truth out to my son of all people. I already know just the coward too… Tsh, I should have just killed him and that nasty gang of rats the moment they were liberated. The only damn use I got out of him was rolling cigars and playing a flute.'

His eyes rolled in annoyance, then shook his head to rid of the nuisance and clicked his tongue. He will have to take actions later to remove that issue.

Suddenly, a loud clunk came from behind his shelf, and books fell onto the floor in suit. Both son and father turned their heads towards the source. Genbu growled at the scene that was failing before his eyes, and revealing an important fact to Suzaku.

The sound that followed was faint and silent to most, only heard by the best of ears. Of course Genbu was fine-tuned for such activity, thus could hear the rapid breathing and chiseling of a sword against the surface of the bookshelf. Yet, Genbu allowed a smirk to rise on the right edge of his lip.

'Just like that, I knew that dog would come crawling back after failing at the one task I assigned him. He's so desperate to evolve from the no good mutt he is. Very well, I'll make sure he gets exactly what he deserves,' Genbu concocted in his mind then rubbed his chin at a new thought, "but not before I get what I need.'

Just a sudden as the books had fallen, Genbu burst into a guffaw and faced towards his son again.

"Now are you ready for your answer, son?! Granted, it is so simple! Because Japan must be cleansed of the impurity and weakness that bounds it! To remove the mongols that dared to invade our once glorious country, and to remove those phony lineages like your cousin and her family! That disgusting disgraceful bloodline that brought them here in the first place! Of that damn "Elder" Kirihara and the other Kyoto Houses were thought they could control the world with Sakuradite buried in our home! To get rid of the backstabbers who sold us out to the Britannians and the rest of the superpowers! And above all else, to purge those who deny Japan the future it so righteously deserves!" Genbu's arms stretched out to the heavens as though making a divine proclamation.

"For Japan to redeem itself, it must have sacrifices offered to the new Japan that will rise from its ashes! I will be the one to give those sacrifices and see the new world!" His head naturally tilted back as he let out a wild laugh. Genbu took in the pleasure of seeing his son's reaction: Suzaku just stood there in silence, his resolution broken and compromised. Genbu could also just imagine the heartbroken feeling the other intruder must be feeling at the moment. Oh what a high the leader felt at that time!

Just then, like a prize for his work, his son burst into a blubbering mess as he fell to his knees. Many tears poured out and onto the floor as his son took in the news. AND still he had his shoes on!?

'Just how long will this son of mine smear my honor?! Gah, it doesn't matter. I'll just need to ensure he has better friends in our new land. I still don't see why he cares for those offspring from Charles; he even punched that arrogant blowhard the moment he arrived on our shores. I bet it's that blind doll that convince him, using those honey-inducing words to bring him over. Oh I can just hear that sickeningly sweet voice and tantrums already. Damn witch!' Genbu's temper arose anew at the mere sight of his own flesh showing weakness.

"Kururugi Suzaku! You will redeem yourself and cease your whimpering this instant! I did not raise you to sully my name or your deceased mother by acting like a craven unworthy mutt!" He thundered his command on high and pointed a finger at the boy.

"Besides, what do you care about those two anyways? It's their fault that this must happen! They brought the mongols here as a ploy by their fatty father to weaken us form the inside! Our people suffer because that boy had the nerve to sob over the death of his barita mother! Really, who stupidly allows herself to be killed in their own home?! She couldn't even prevent her worthless daughter from going blind! That silly useless attachment you have will be your own demise, Musuko! I only do what any father must! I must protect you from yourself!" Genbu roared in self-confidence as he clenched his fists tight.

'Not to mention as a favor to that sly Britannian who promised assurance in the future,' Genbu concluded to himself as he continued to watch his son snob over the mat. Suzaku only briefly stopped his blobbing to which Genbu could near the long drawn breath as though to renew again. As usual, the boy refused to endure the cold hard truth. However, instead of crying again-

*WHACK*

Suzaku raised his head only to slam it hard into the matt. This was not some form of penance or torture, but an opening act before he spread his arms out and castrated his legs. The boy was actually… begging?

"Otousan! I beseech you! As the Prime Minister- as the head of the Kururugi Clan- as my father- Please reconsider your course of actions and show mercy to those who mean no harm! Please! Show them the honor that you hold true deep in your heart! The same shown at Shanghai!" Suzaku cried out with sincerity and dug deep into his bow, as deep as his body could allow in submission.

There was no immediate response or reprimand for such a degrading act. Instead, Genbu just stared at this display before a loud snort escaped his nose as though a hilarious scene just happened. He tried his best to contain laughter as he shook his head in disbelief. His own family would stoop so low to seek a recourse?! How-

*Beep**Beep**Beep*

The forgotten walkie talkie at his hip came to life and broke the intensity of the scene. Genbu was glad to finally get something profitable out of this night.

["Kururugi-sama! This is Dragon reporting in, over!"]

["About time. Is everything set and ready?"]

["Yes Kururugi-sama, but there's been some- some- something terrible!"]

Genbu rubbed his hand against his forehead in exasperation at the mention.

["What kind of complication, Dragon?"]

["It's about Fury, Kururugi-sama! We can't find- and he is- AH! *SHHHH*"]

The scream ended in static silence, unable to convey what just happened. Genbu searched the channels in case there was interference.

[" Dragon! Come in! Report what's happened to Fury! Do you copy!?"]

The static resumed with no further response. Genbu grit his teeth at the development and a delay in his plans. His eyes shifted to the bookcase at the hidden second visitor.

"Urgh, I bet he's most likely behind whatever that was with Fury… Always jealous of Fury's knowledge of Geographic's and mines. What a second rate piece of crap," Genbu griped as he crunched his knuckles together in annoyance. His attention shifted downward to his begging son and reached his limit. 'Whatever, I'll deal with all this nonsense in time.'

"I tire of this… Leave this place, my son. Go and become a harden man." Genbu began to walk past his son and get some fresh air outside. However Suzaku's persistence prevented that as he rushed in front of his father with opened barred arms.

"Please reconsider, Otou-san! Please!"

"Damn it, I told you to leave!" Genbu cursed in anger. Without little force, he pushed his son aside to avoid escalating his nerve any further. But the boy made a fatal mistake; he reached out to his father's arm and pulled. The final resistance was the breaking point, demonstrated by Genbu's roar.

"So you want to prove yourself a man, Musuko?! Very well, I'll beat that lesson right into your body then!" Genbu raised his hand in earnest and primed a fist ready. He let the fist drop down to his opponent with all his might.

*WHAM!*

The impact sent Suzaku flying backward into the room and against the desk. The collision caused a great shuffle in the materials though Genbu paid that no mind as he turned out. He heard that sword fall to the mat as well, but knew that would cause no damage.

Then, out of nowhere, a whistle blew into life.

The lit candles gave out and died in the night. The world became pitched dark like outside as shadows lingered and moved.

"Great, now I have to walk the rest in darkness?! Just great!" Genbu jested in annoyance as he forced his way forward without any hesitation. He knew the rest of the way out of the hallway and just how low the doorframe sat.

However just as he reached the entrance, a sharp sensation slipped into his abdomen. He knew that pain before, the piercing feel of a blade entering the skin. This time it was no minor wound like in the war, instead that pain ruptured through his back, into his spine, and straight through his sternum and ripped the middle button of his uniform open.

Genbu's eyes widen in full at the realization. He was stabbed thoroughly from behind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

His body quivered as it attempted to gather the strength to remain standing, his head dropped down to see what had penetrated his body. To his surprised, he was greeted by the splendid shine of HIS legendary sword spilling his blood all over the mat and introducing his insides to the hot air. Just seeing his own weapon used against him caused his energy to wither away, almost instantly dropping to the floor on his knees.

His hands gripped the edges of the sword… in an attempt to pull… it away… useless… he did not have the will to pull it out…

His words… drifted… the effort grew more tiresome to gather as he tried… to breath steady…

Genbu managed to… turn his head and see… his attacker. At his back… with handle in hand… his son stood there with his sword…

Completely frozen… Genbu was in shock…. he did it… his son killed him… underneath a blue moon… illuminating the room in full… how it shined… ever so brightly… with his sword.

Instead of summoning… the strength to yell… Genbu smiled… he hadn't smiled… in years… not since… he went away…

"Ju-Just… like the night I- *COUGH COUGH*… handed to… your mother… I- I just can't believe… that… worked… Heh heh… look at that…. Tomoko-cha… our son… isn't a craven after all… *sigh*"

So spoke the last words of the 'Last Samurai' in the presence of his crying son.

* * *

 **A/N: And so The wheels have begun to turn.**

 **Japanese word translations.**

 **Otosan and musuko I'm pretty sure you can guess mean father and my son.**


	2. The Seed is Strong

**A/N: Edited version of the first chapter by Eliya Shirwood.**

* * *

 _"I suppose some stories start when midgets and little things are so caught in the moment of their life and never looking of what might lie ahead of time… Why… I don't **** know,"_ **A quote found on a script of parchment paper, with the initials N.A., the only clue to the writer of those mitigating words.**

* * *

 **[Date: 12 October 2008, Time: 13:00, Location: Somewhere around Narita]**

The vibrant autumn sky flourished over the late bloom of the Narita landscape. The region experienced its last flush of sakura blossoms that dotted the hillsides and boundless tallgrass. The landscape was devotedly handled by the Kururugi family over the ages, and along with the archaic structures was once a tourist attraction. Nowadays though, that wonderful land became a new outlet for military activity.

The enlisted self-defense force had erected a station along with its supporting posts at strategic points where suspicious activity was reported and to gain an overlook at the nearby town. The military presence grew more and more as an ominous struggle seemed possible. At a certain road just at the bend of a tall hill before a lone rundown shrine, two guards marched by in a stern manner, vigilant for any malicious activity. However, they would fail to notice a benign event commencing just overhead in the tall brush.

"Target acquired; Operation Wet Willie is a go. Over."

From atop said vantage point, a petite figure spoke into her handheld radio. She took care to angle the antenna away from the binocular strap hanging from her slim neck. She brought herself low enough to avoid detection.

'Oh ho~, I have you now you big meanie. You've fallen right into my clever trap,' she mused to herself as she focused on her balance.

["Acknowledged. Operation Wet Wellie is a go. Give them hell, Bunny. Over."]

The response from the intercom was curt and to the point, punctuated by the low static.

The mission target was a single boy who walked towards the destination below with an air of importance- so absorbed in a complete pompous upbringing as he approached a flight of aged steps leading towards the old shrine. The wooden architecture appeared more so a forgotten stockpile to Bunny.

"Hmph! Just another reason why my family is superior to them in every single way."

Despite being in the presence of the beautiful sakura trees blossoming in their autumn leaves, the shrine was nothing compared to the massive, glorious shrine located at Bunny's residence.

'Even our whole roof is bigger than their statue of Buddha. How insulting of them to not show the gods some respect.'

The target was adorned in the usual Aikido-gi consisting of a white dogi, a deep blue hakama, and tabi in geta. He was adamant that the attire was neither skirt nor chaps, but the traditional clothing chosen by ancient martial artist during training.

"Yeah, that's why there is a zipper too- to hint at a warrior's hidden strength," Bunny summarized to herself. She continued to observe her target through the binoculars as the target reached closer to the designated ambush zone.

The scenario was just perfect. The target was so predictable! He followed the same mundane route, arrived at the same time, and used the same stance without fail. He was so caught up in his importance that he failed to notice his surroundings.

'This will teach him to leave behind for beetle catching. He dares to treat me this way- no on disrespects me or my clan so easily! Heh heh heh!'

Bunny chuckled in a light manner towards her absolutely perfect plan for 'oh-so-satisfying' payback.

"It is time."

Bunny reached for her rubber arsenal kept diligently by her side. Each one was swelled to the brink and primed for their objective... A violently wet destiny.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I had brought this along…"

Before she got too caught up in the moment, Bunny reached into her silky woven sleeve to pull out a photo given by her papa. Who or what was captured in that frame was known only to Bunny, and the view brought a smile and a small blush to her face as she gazed lovingly.

'I wish you were here… then I would have someone to play with. Bet you would have loved to see this,' Bunny thought to herself before planting a quick peck to its surface and returning it to its rightful place.

The target arrived at the position. The trap was set.

Bunny picked up the closest rubber balloon in her soft small hand. She took aim to ensure a precise payload complete with overwhelming H2O.

"And 3… 2… 1… Bombs away!" The first munition arched out of the small hand and flew through the air as if lobbed by a professional.

A low mimicry of whistles slipped past Bunny's mouth as they trailed behind the payload, heard just in time as the target glanced upward. His dark emerald eyes widened in fear as the rubber bullet descended rapidly.

…*splash!*…

"Target has been hit! Repeat: target has been hit! Engaging additional bombardment! Fire at will!"

A continuous stream of bombs drenched the target beyond words.

"Phase one complete. Now engaging phase two… moving into landing position."

The petite figure eased into a pouncing stance and narrowed her sights at the desired landing point. She launched from the vantage point in a roar towards the target.

"BAAAANNZZZZZAAAIII!" Bunny's carefree descent met with a soft cushion thanks to the target. Right on mark once again.

The target was dropped to the ground, indignant from the overhead attack and shocked by the abrupt assault. His close-up features became more prominent: his brown tanned skin, bushy dark-brown hair, and his damp clothes were clear indicators that he was overtaken.

"W-What are you doing Sumeragi-shi?!" The target inquired to the young girl currently straddled atop his thighs.

"Now do you see who the superior clan is? Suzaku-san, now do you see why you must marry me, Sumeragi Kaguya: the goddess of victory?!" Bunny proclaimed with a prideful smirk as she stared down at her defeated foe.

Bunny was dressed in a small white kimono with drapes of pink throughout, her shoulder length black hair fashioned upward in a gold pin, and a small gold crown-like band strapped around her temple emphasizing the bright green eyes below. Otherwise known as Sumeragi Kaguya, the only heir and daughter of Lady and Chairman Sumeragi of the Sumeragi Conglomerate, Bunny bestowed her majesty to the target: Kururugi Suzaku, the only survivor to the current Prime Minister of Japan Kururugi Genbu and the late Kururugi Tomiko (who passed during childbirth).

Suzaku only glared at the girl as she kept him pinned. He lowered his pitched voice in order to get his request across.

"Sumeragi-shi, would you please get off me?" Suzaku hissed as his hands moved to her waist so he may push her off. However, Kaguya was not one to be easily moved by anyone, instead grasped his hands and engaged in combat. His gentle effort to remove her was useless against her might.

Kaguya then lowered her head until just shy of touching Suzaku's face, then her smug confidence came through a retorted whisper.

"Make me," Kaguya taunted in the height of her pride that she was still dominant over her betrothed. Just as she prepared another taunt, a sudden painful tug came from behind. A much larger hand pulled her off the boy with great ease from the neck.

Kaguya was easily turned around by the adult figure who dared to lie unworthy hands upon her flesh (even hurting her, as blasphemous as it were). Any assertiveness that Kaguya had composed evaporated before the dire grimace from his sight of eyes. She yelped in fear after realizing who this was: Matsunaga Okino.

He was a fearsome man, standing at an imposing 186 centimeters with shoulder-length raven hair. His figure was more fearsome based on the long odachi sword strapped to his back within an obsidian sheath and an accompanying katana slinked to his right.

His rigid jawline emphasized his irate frown. His face was covered with records of previous battles, scars that trailed his feature; one in particular was a rather deep scar covering his right Arsenic eye. Something about those eyes truly stood out to Kaguya, as though hinting to his Asian lineage yet… seemed much more distinct that that. The way his eyes slanted sharper than the usual countrymen really stood out to the girl.

He wore the standard military garb assigned to the JSDF footmen: green fatigues complete with charcoal black coots. The army signature was proudly sown into the chest along with a careful stitching of his rank as Major and name.

"M-Matsunaga…" Kaguya stuttered as her body quivered beneath his clutch, her kimono giving away her sensation to the other observers.

"…That's Major. Okino Matsunaga," Okino growled with emphasis just as he brought her up face to face with him. "Do you find it amusing to be a delinquent, Sumeragi-sama?" Okino questioned in a lower tone before noticing the radio in her hand.

Without delay he snatched the device and threw it to the ground, then delivered the final blow with his katana's sheath.

"Running off from your lessons, causing trouble for everyone around you, also dishonoring your betrothed in such a manner… Is it all still amusing?" His left hand tightened against Kaguya's tender neck as he sought an answer, amused at how she squirmed.

Okino then glanced back to Suzaku and left out an annoyed sigh. "Honestly Suzaku-kun… You allowed yourself to be ambushed this easily? Haven't I taught you to mind your surroundings at all times? Brother Tohdoh ought to have packed that in your head too. You mistake your prowess for your head. A true warrior always uses their brain to read the environment."

Okino reprimanded Suzaku for the oblivious mistakes, yet his voice was much softer and concerning than the one addressed to the younger girl.

"Un-Unhand me you peasant! Or I will sic Lucius on you when you're asleep!"

Kaguya began swatting at the major's hand, but the effort was wasted on delicate hands against hardened calluses. The action only garnished a smirk from the major.

"Heh, that's the best you can do little creature- threaten me? Do you honestly think I would ever let that thing or his slippery little master gets one over me?"

"Andre-kun isn't the person you think he is, Sumeragi. He and I have a fair bit of history together. You should have seen his face when we dealt with the Morimoto's. Yes, I saw what laid in his soul that very night. Even your parents take the same measure of delight with him in the most… Petrolicious of matters."

The mere sight of Okino's growing smirk darkened the mood; the mere mention of the name Morimoto caused a stir within Kaguya who struggled harder against her capture. He leaned in closer to Kaguya's sweaty face, his nose pressed against hers as his smirk grew to unimaginable heights.

"Then again, they were so pale compared to the things your aunt has done in her time… I wonder what her Britannian masters are doing to deface her at this moment…"

As if timed, the concealed photo within Kaguya's sleeve slipped from its slot and fell to the ground, earning Okino's attention. He bent over to pick up the photo, and then sighed upon noticing the object within the frame.

"Well, isn't this quite the photo you got… tsk tsk… You really shouldn't be thinking such thoughts, Sumeragi-sama. You might turn into a Brittannian baita if you keep that up."

During the conversation, Suzaku managed to pick himself off from the ground, dust off the dirt and mud caused by the childish assault. He couldn't believe what Major Matsunaga was doing; he had never seen the soldier act like this before. The man may intimidate and frighten anyone just by appearance, but to see such… bizarre conduct from him, was so unbecoming: to lay a hand on the Sumeragi heir; On his betrothed; On a little girl who meant no harm in her actions. Suzaku could not abide by this insolence thus moved to honor Sumeragi-shi's request.

However the boy did not stray far from his spot before being halted by a drawn tachi-style sword crossed at his path. Its wielder was a woman also adorned in military fatigue who accompanied Okino. This swordswoman had blond-brunette hair whose bangs shrouded the thin brunette eyebrows and icy blue eyes beneath. Her hair extended outward on both sides into ponytails which draped beneath her shoulders, constrained by white covers. She stood at a modest 164 centimeters and had a figure that earned attention: slightly curved at the sides and a modest bust.

Standing next to her was a similar military man, fashioned in the same cloth and inherited features as the woman: bushy wild brown hair with icy blue eyes (also keeping a rather lean and feminine figure by looks). The man must have been an exemplary pretty boy in his younger days, however time was not cruel to his face later; burn scars marked the majority of the left side of his face.

Suzaku only stared in fear without taking one more step. He may not recall their name at the moment, but the martial prowess emanating from them reminded him of their feats.

While the female brandished her tachi sword, the other held nothing but openly revealed the sling of grenades attached to his sache-belt. Not only grenades, but also military-grade explosives and detonators populated his waist.

Each one of their faces was blank, vacant of any emotion or feeling. Their eyes and skin were akin to Caucasian compared to the Japanese boy. Despite their appearance, they bowed in unison as if to offer apologies for the incident.

"I am afraid we cannot allow you to interfere with Brother Okino-kun, Kururugi-sama. Our master only means to amend the dishonor Sumeragi-sama has done to you this day… Even if the manner he chooses meets with your disapproval." The woman frowned as she spoke, and Suzaku did not fail to catch the quick disapproving glance she shot towards Okino.

The burnt man also seemed to grunt a sign of disapproval at the end of the apology. He turned to look at Suzaku, the boy who seemed more than peeved for someone daring to impede his path.

"Upon this day, Sumeragi-sama has acted with behavior most unbecoming from one of the Sumeragi clan, especially on how they insist they are above us all, based on their so-called belief system. Yes, a belief system that they hid behind for generations."

"O'course, when you have had power as long as they have… It's only fitting that they believe they're so special." The man's sneer was clearly audible to all within the area.

"I demand that you stand aside in the name of my father, whom you owe your fealty to!" Suzaku bellowed as he took up an aikido stance, poised to strike at an opportunity.

"… We are sorry Kururugi-sama. We cannot. Only Brother Okino and Master Kururugi can order us to stand down."

The swordswoman repeated with the same drawn apologetic tone as earlier. As if itching to take Suzaku's invitation, the burnt man removed a grenade from his belt and primed his right index finger into the safety pin.

"Think carefully Kururugi-sama. You wouldn't want to see what this can do, right? Those who do learn the ultimate truth in life: that we are nothing more than flesh and bone so easily destroyed," the armed man philosophized without baring an ounce of emotion.

The insinuated outcome shook Suzaku to the core. He had always felt uncomfortable when this soldier was around, but now he understood the severity of the man's actions and the realization of what a grenade can do.

-Nevertheless, he could not permit Okino from continuing to offend Kaguya, noticing how his grip was starting to bruise her neck.

Without hesitation, Suzaku moved at full speed, quicker than the man could pull the safety pin and toss the grenade forward. His determination surprisingly stunned the man though the woman was already prepared.

She arched the sword upward aiming for Suzaku's nape with the back edge, but he managed to jump high enough to evade. He rotated forward with the acceleration made from the jump to strike a kick to her back, causing her to stumble out of stance.

With both opponents fazed, he then moved in full force towards his true target. He jumped again, this time at a higher height and used his arms to generate more rotational speed to land a foot strike against Okino's face.

However, the young boy was easily refuted by a swift back hand from the target, all the while keeping his hold on Kaguya. Okino eased into a crotched stance and reeled his free hand inward, then trust it forward with torque in a karate-type strike against Suzaku's stomach. The impact was enough to send him straight to the ground without a chance to recover. Suzaku clinched at his abdomen to absorb the pain and hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Heh, most impressive young Suzaku-kun. But, you are not a master just yet. Much to learn you still have," Okino began to brag and he exited his stance. His overconfidence caused him to miss the rapid movement of another body just behind him.

Okino's senses came back to the alert, but that was already too late. An incoming palm strike rose from the ground and impacted against his large nose.

*WHAM!*

The power and ferocity behind the blow caused Okino to tumble backwards and release his grip on Kaguya. He gasped for air through his mouth as his nasal passages were distorted and broken from the strike. He wiped the blood against his cuffs as he looked to his attacker.

The lean female character stretched out her limbs to shield her master from any further attacks, her kunai leveled with her head and a pistol drawn to the side. The kunoichi dropped into a basic CQC (close quarter combat) stance with relative ease as though the act was mundane. The girl gushed in relief as her savior arrived.

"Tatsu! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Everything's all right now, Bunny. I'm here," the warrior assured in a tranquil voice as she kept watch over the others. She allowed herself a moment to turn and grace a comforting smile before resuming the guard.

Tatsu wore a large brown trench overcoat that obviously seen many skirmishes in its lifespan. Short spiky hair crept over the collar that was tied up in a ponytail. A silver-band forehead protection gripped tightly against her head, a small serpentine pendant hung around her neck, and her faithful radio dangled at her side.

Underneath the coat she adorned herself in a dark blue mini skirt wrapped around a full black bodysuit. Silver shin pads cover all her hands, arms (extended past her forearms), and legs. As if to complete the ensemble, she also wore dark-blue sandals that matched against her grizzled expression: cloudy irises and a slim toothpick lingering at the side of her lips.

"I was worried when you didn't report back and the radio signal was lost. Your parents and boss would never forgive me if anything happened to you, Bunny."

During her assurance, Okino managed to heave himself back into stance despite his bruised nose dripping blood, checking the contour of its length also to ensure it was not broken.

"Nice chap sho Tatsu, bet yo masta taugh yo tha fine art," Okino wheezed out though a nasally voice.

"That, and among many other things, Major. As you already know," Tatsu attached on with great confidence. As she spoke, her firearm wielding hand coiled backward and discarded the pistol, grasping something else meant to be hurled. "You should be more concerned about… this!"

Tatsu then launch forward an item that caused Okino to recoil in fear. A long stranded animal that glided towards his face.

"L-Lufius?!" Any pride that Okino boasted quickly diminished in the wake of the snake. It coiled easily around his temple and grasped tight against his skin, and the major squirmed to work the animal off him.

"G-Get thiph damn snake offa me!"

His composure was completely gone as he jumped about swatting at the creature to no avail. He must hurry to remove this snake- he knew all too well what Lucius was there for, and who its master was.

Its black mouth bared great venomous fangs sharpened to sink deep into the prey's skin, injecting its poison via the bloodstream directly. This snake was designed to stop all who dared harm its master and those that master deemed worthy.

However, before Lucius could consider its attack, it quickly unwounded itself from Okino and dropped to the ground at the closing proximity of the tachi sword. Okino breathed heavily through the mouth to regain his posture, embarrassed that his fear of snakes surfaced before his subordinates.

As the swordswoman and demolitionist approached, he stopped them with raised hands then moved closer to pat the top of their heads. "Thank you Sisfa Misao, Brofa Kento. I know I caf always rely on ya two for anythin." Contrary to his prior actions, these words were filled with sincere affection.

"T-Thank you Brother… Now breathe slowly," Misao instructed as she pat his back in return, resisting the hint of annoyance present in her tone. She obviously demonstrated that this sort of care was quite tiring to do.

"Just look at us for now. Don't look anywhere else, Brother." Kento assured Okino as he ran his own hand down Okino's back in support.

In the meantime, Lucius had slivered his way back to Tatsu and eased into a crescent position aside her, ready to pounce at any opposition.

"Good Lucius," Tatsu praised as she leaned down for a pet and a kiss atop its head.

"Attaboy Lucius! See? I told you peasants! See what happens when you mess with the Sumeragi!" Kaguya gestured towards Okino in mockery as she also stroked the back of Lucius's nape.

["Tatsu, have you found her? Over."] The radio that dangled at Tatsu's side broke the tension seeking a response. She reached down and pressed against the input dial.

"I have boss. Let me put you on to her. Over." Tatsu pulled off the radio from its latch and handed it to Kaguya.

"Uncle?"

["Ah, there you are! Are you alright, bunny?"] The masculine voice came through with such warmth and gentleness it made the girl smile.

"I am, uncle. You sent Tatsu and Lucius for me, didn't you?"

["Haha, I did. I'm sorry for letting Okino touch you like that… Hm, I should have kept my eye on you better. Please come back to the shrine with Tatsu. Your parents and I are… Ah… Waiting on you."]

Despite the odd stills of silence and random noises in the background, Kaguya felt obliged to confirm.

"…Okay. Can I bring Suzaku over? He needs aid after Okino hit him."

["Of course. Tohdoh and Senba are on route now to fetch him. They started worrying after he missed his lesson. See ya soon, Bunny. Over and out."] The radio went silent just as Kaguya noticed Tohdoh and Senba in the distance.

Tohdoh and Senba were also dressed in the same military fatigues, but their high rank was evident as the other soldiers quickly scrambled into attention. Senba came to Kaguya's side as Tohdoh tended to Suzaku.

"Are you alright, Sumeragi-sama?" Senba asked in care he helped her up by the hand.

"I am. But is Suzaku okay?" She eyed at how Tohdoh pressed his hand against the wound caused by the earlier strike.

"He will be, that little one. He was brave to come to your aid against someone as tough as Okino." Senba was unable to suppress the grin that followed.

"Yeah… especially after what I had done to him," Kaguya admitted to her own deed."

"Are you oaky, Suzaku-chan?" Todoh also asked his student as he stabilized the boy to his feet.

"… I am, sensei. My tummy hurts a bit though," Suzaku panted as he tried to subdue the agony to put on a front. Tohdoh nodded towards the spirit presented in Suzaku's statement, but then turned towards Okino.

"You dare attack the heir of the Kururugi clan, Major Matsunaga? Your lord's very son?! The man who you owe everything to for your current status and achievements?! You dishonor the uniform, yourself, and your ilk with your actions!" Tohdoh barked with such a stern tone and insinuation that even the ground would tremble at his words.

Unfortunately, Okino did not take kindly to said words. He placed his fingers along the bridge of his broken nose, and then shifted the cartilage back into place without flinching.

"What typical words from you, Brother Tohdoh. You should be ashamed to call yourself his sensei from what I've seen today." He pointed right at Kaguya to present his next argument.

"That THING attacked him in ill intent without any provocation on his part, making him miss his lessons and acting so unbecoming for someone of that status. To think THAT will one day be the wife to our glorious leader's heir brings ill wind for our country's future! So many youths fail to appreciate their blessings; it makes me think.. why at times we must spend so much time planting trees if they are simply going to wither no matter what!" Okino raised his voice as much as his nasal could ensure, using several hand gestures for emphasis. Such blatant acts were not taken well by Tohdoh.

"Enough, major. We will see what the prime minister makes of this when it's brought to his attention."

Okino swayed his hair aside to hide his eyes behind his hair. The weight of that statement was devastating.

"…Yes we will. And you know damn well what he will say and do…. We have both dealt with Genbu Kururugi for long enough to know that answer… Don't we, Brother?" Okino finished the conversation by walking away, with Misao and Kento in flank.

"Sumeragi-sama, we shall accompany you back to the Sumeragi Shrine now. As Nathan mentioned, your parents are waiting for you for the meeting with Kirihara-sama." Tohdoh returned to his soothing composure as he carried Suzaku over to Kaguya.

"…Okay." With some reluctance, Kaguya walked beside Tohdoh and Senba as they returned back to the shrine. Tatsu of course kept to the rear guard to keep vigilance of any ambushes.

During their trek, Kaguya reached out her hand to Suzaku's and grasped his fingers laid on Tohdoh's back. He squeezed back to convey he was fine. No words were required between them to mention such.

In the distance atop a nearby shrouded tree, two figures were carefully observing the party. Despite the dexterity and flexibility required to reach such a height, one of these observers managed while in a full military parade uniform.

"The potential is there… My son's gift will fully blossom the more he is tested and trained by my men. Don't you think so?"

The other was more cloaked than the other, the only visible feature was the distinguishable golden mask which boasted strips of white on the sides, a red spot at the forehead, and the kanji for 'love' embroiled.

"I concur… Genbu-sama."

* * *

 **[Date: 20 April 2007, Time: 11:00, Location: Onshi Hakone Park]**

"Ka-chan, come on! Let's get a picture taken with Onii-chan!" Kallen dragged her mother by the hand, geared forward by the ever-petulant smile on her face.

Kallen was dressed in an orange jumper, complete with denim jacket, skirt, white socks that reached up to her knees, and red trainers. Her short red hair bounced along as the spring winds breezed through the forest they traversed.

Naoto-kun was pacing himself ahead of the two in his quest to reach the precipice as soon as possible.

"Alright dear, you don't have to pull so hard. We will take the photo once we catch up to Naoto-kun," Kallen's mother, Mizuki Kouzuki, chuckled as she allowed her child to lead the way.

Mizuki was dressed in a simple lilac dress complemented by a pearly cotton jacket, simple flat heel shoes that made walking easier on the often rough and rocky surface of the Hakone forest. The time was perfect for the hike, just as the end of winter blossomed into spring attested by the sakura trees.

Mizuki handled the burden to carry a small yellowish-brown handbag in her spare hand as they moved closer into the forest.

Her standard chocolate brown, shoulder length hair and deep blue eyes were a grand contrast to Kallen's bright blue eyes and crimson brunette hair. Mizuki knew most of Kallen's traits came from her father's side, the Baron James Malgus of the Noble Britannian House Stadfeld. He was an elegant slim figure, complete with a pointy goatee which Kallen loved to pull on as a toddler. Looking at her daughter, Mizuki enjoyed seeing such a great blend of her and James' genes within Kallen.

Unfortunately, James was not able to join their party that day. He was called in to report on family business and 'schmoozing' in local affairs. With the heavy focus on sakuradite trade between both Japan and the homelands of Britannia, such an overwhelming duty was to be expected.

As such, Mizuki was often left to raising these two children since the Baron was already married ('engaged' as he preferred it) to another woman. She kept the affairs of her life a secret from the children- they didn't need to know the complexity of their parent's relationship.

~"A child's innocence is such a precious and fragile thing to preserve. To fracture it is one of the most despairing things you can do."~

The sudden melancholic deduction phased through Mizuki's hand as they hurried on. She was aware of the brewing troubles sprouting between japan and Britannia recently. The fear of war affected both the behaviors and attitudes of the Mikata community where they lived.

Though words were never overtly spoken, the sluggish and doubtful expressions and movements of those around her were enough for Mizuki to draw conclusion of the foreboding fate.

Kallen in particular grew unwanted attention at school, garnished due to the fact she has more Caucasian physique than her fellow students and brother. Many fellow residents like Ohgi Katsura and Tamaki Kiyoshi took the mantle to dispel such concerns and notions from time to time, but the increasing awareness and accusations were quick to assault the Kouzuki family.

A taint sad smile crept across Mizuki's face, trailed behind the weighty burden of motherhood in recent times.

'Still, I must consider what would be best for my children… Even if they don't necessarily see it that way at first.' She considered in thought as she looked ahead to find Naoto-kun standing by.

Naoto was dressed in plain blue jeans, beryl colored shirt with a bottle green undershirt, white sneakers, and a brown strap backpack that finished his overall youthful look.

Mizuki could see that Naoto's sight was locked to the ever wondrous view of Mount Fuji alongside its ever fleeting snow draped atop the peak. Today was a fine rare day to gain a complete clear view of the mountain from their location. In fact, this was such a rare instance that one could see Tokyo in the distance without a speck of obstruction.

Mizuki took in a deep breath as if to absorb all the fragrance in the air around them. Naoto-kun had his arms stretched out to take in the entire world at his feet and inhaled deep the same way.

Mizuki watched as Naoto's glance switched from side to side until resting on a nearby sign explaining the current route taken. That route was part of the Tokiadio Highway, one of Japan's most critical checkpoints. Mizuki was sure she caught a glimpse of the awareness behind the dark irony.

Mizuki recalled how Naoto-kun recited as a part of his homework that the purposes of this road used during the Tokugawa Shogunate era as a means to secure their domain.

"Onii-chan! We finally caught up to you!" Kallen released her grip and charged towards her brother. She eagerly jumped straight into him just as he turned from the site to catch her.

"You got me at last, sis," Naoto-kun admitted as he lifted Kallen up and squeezed her in a hug. He then swung her around so she may take in the view of Mount Fuji and the local Lake Ashi.

The group still had some distance to cover before they would arrive at the cable cards bound for Owakudani: the city known for its black eggs (which the children loved to engorged upon). Kallen especially came into the phenomenon after Naoto-kun pointed out the legend that each egg can extend your lifespan by 7 years.

The red pirate boat which ferried people across the lake was just arriving with new passengers. Just earlier Naoto-kun had gone off to the port side to spout a favorite quote: "I'm the King of the World!" Mizuki loved the nostalgia stirred by the scene, verbatim to a line made by a young Britannian actor in one of her favorite foreign films.

'Naoto-kun's father used to like doing those gestures back in the day as well,' Mizuki reminisced in sorrow about her youth.

"One day I'm going to surpass you Onii-chan. Just you wait!" Kallen exclaimed with a great grin while pointing at Naoto's face.

"Heh! We'll just see about that!" Naoto-kun teased as he put Kallen down to the ground.

"Ka-chan, this is a great spot to take our photo," Kallen stated as she pulled lightly on her mother's jacket.

"Alright Kallen-chan, we will take the photo now. Naoto-kun, will you help me set up the camera? You know I'm not good at setting up these tripods," Mizuki requested of Naoto-kun as he pulled out the required equipment.

Mizuki knew Naoto-kun often liked taking photos on a day like this. The reason mainly because the views like this were so inspiring, something he would enhance later during his Photoshop club at school with Minami and Ohgi.

Mizuki placed her hand over her mouth to suppress a chuckle when she noticed Naoto's ironic Fuji camera, remembering in his youth how he was insistent that Mount Fuji could not possibly make cameras.

A moment after preparations, the camera was set up onto the tripod and Naoto-kun had the timer ready to countdown. Mizuki sat at a nearby stone bench with Kallen who was impatiently kicking the air with her legs waiting for the family photo.

Perhaps due to the boredom, her attention was caught on a random red lotus that floated atop her nose thanks to the breeze. The wind suddenly picked up and drifted the bud away thus she gave chase with her hands. Mizuki had to pull her back in before the girl would fall over the barrier behind them.

This was the first in a long time for the family to venture out of the home, due to Mizuki's overwhelming job at the health center. James' busy work schedule and Naoto's upcoming college entrance exams kept causing delays in their planned trip.

Mizuki was stern on ensuring Naoto-kun studied extra hard for his exam, even arranging for him to take a cram class or two at the local institute.

'He'll need them if he wants to enroll at Tokyo University of the Arts as an Ukiyo-e artist. Prizes or not, it will matter little when he's among other top students,' Mizuki reminded herself to award her persistence.

Mizuki knew that Kallen had been the most determined to get a photo taken after James had to pulled out due to his business issue. That decision had irritated Naoto-kun for most of the bullet train ride from Shinjuku to Odawara station. He had spent the majority of the time brooding by the window as they passed major cities such as Yokohama and Kamkura. Naoto-kun had brightened up drastically as soon as they passed by the Shinozaki martial art/wrestling academy on the bus ride to Hakone.

"Alright. Everything is set up. I've got it angled so that Fuji will be the in background so Ka-chan will need to be in the center with Kallen-chan and I at your sides," Naoto-kun instructed as he primed the buttons for a 10 second countdown.

"Ok. Kallen-chan, please seat on my left and Naoto-kun will be at my right." Mizuki scooted over towards the wooden fence that acted as a gate to the path.

"Heads up, we got 10 seconds before the flash."

Naoto-kun compressed the button then quickly shot to his position on Mizuki's right.

As the two waited for the flash with blissful smiles, Kallen's attention was once more taken away by a red lotus that drift up and away towards the ever-glowing sun. The way the sunlight bled through its petals created a mystical sight for the young girl.

So captivated by the sight, Kallen grabbed at her mother's jacket to get her attention-

*Flash*

* * *

 **[Date: Unknown, Time: Unknown, Location: Battleship Carrier]**

A flash of lightning struck once again through the everlasting storm that continued to gather strength and speed across the narrow waters. The torrent of waves bashed against the carrier's port side with vigor, causing its crew to tumble like blocks.

The powerful downfall continued its course as the roaring thunder clapped overhead.

Below the main deck, sheltered within the comforting lodges of the ship, stood a lone figure clad in a dark red military uniform hemmed by a Commissar Cap. She was further buried beneath a thick layer of silky fabrics and a dark black cloak to shield against the weather, though her shined military boots reflected the principle of discipline through the ordeal.

White gloves traced against the thin spectacles that barely concealed the bright violet eyes aligned by mascara on the eyelashes. Dark brunette hair that greyed at the tips was wrapped upward in a bun. A single mole existed on the otherwise smooth skin of the soldier, and only a thin layer of purple lip gloss covered those lips.

The slow flap of powerful wings could be heard in the distance before a golden brownish eagle flew in to perch atop the soldier's right shoulder. The soldier reached up and rubbed along its thick neck just as a smile crept across her lips.

"Hm hm… Let us begin."

That small smile transformed into a smirk just as a flash from a lightning bolt brightened the lodge. The violet eyes behind the glasses glowered with righteous beauty at that moment.

In the distance lightning once again struck as the sound of engine cogs and mechanical movements buzzed in the background. The magnificence of the carrier came into view of the town just off the coast.

Below the rumble of thunder multiple mechanic noises erupted onto the scene as a siren came to life. Above deck crewman ran to their stations as robotic frames primed themselves for launch and planes prepared for liftoff. The ballistic guns turned in succession to the target off the shore. The name of the target was lost below the loud battle cries and the eagle's screech as it returned back to the skies.

"Caaaaawww!"

* * *

 **A/N: Here is a translation of the Japanese word Baita, roughly it means whore.**


	3. BackStage Chapter: The Japanese Spirit

**A/N: This is the first of the backstage chapters for Colored Memories** **. As part of continuing builds up of worldbuilding and plot details attaining to certain factions and characters.**

 **The Raiko details and the messages are up on the fanon wiki as well along with others. Edited by Eliya Shirwood.**

* * *

" _Do you know what the word Samurai means Sister Chiba? It means to serve, to believe in something greater than you. To honour and serve your chosen lord, command or country. That is… at least what it meant in the times of our forefathers. Now it seems many within our horizon have neither the slightest of clue on what the role of those sworn to be brother and sisters in arms is meant to be._

… _Where did the Japanese spirit go?"_ **Quote from Major Okino Matsunaga Special Forces Trainer at Yokosuka Kanagawa Academy for Chiba Nozomi's book "I will fight to the Last".**

* * *

 **[Date: 22 May 2017 ATB, Time: 19:30, Location: Unknown]**

The abandoned room was pitch dark and quiet- the only noise echoing through its space were the dull stirs of a humming laptop and printer on a decrepit desk. The archaic and ill-preserved mechanisms, whose wires were exposed and barely plugged into their sockets, breathed life into the grimy room.

The damp walls blotted in mold and cobwebs along with the musky air did little to entice humans to enter, let alone promote a storage facility. The chill of the night seeping into the partially exposed and crumbled roof only deterred visitors rather than invite. The rotten stench of the nearby corpse did not help the matter either.

The decayed corpse hung from the loose rafters, as though an abandoned marionette. The head was lolled to the side and rested upon its strained shoulder. The uniform it wore was gouged at the abdomen, as though the strange gaping mouth could spew maggots and bile at any moment. The body had been hung there for a good lapse of time, evident by the dried, crumpled skin and unkempt hair and nails. The remnant patches of skin flaked and dyed into reddish/gray hues due to being exposed to earlier humid conditions. The remaining clothes were still damp in areas as though the person had voided his bowels before death.

Despite the current appearance, the clothes worn indicated he was a high ranking officer within the Britannian armed forces. How he met such a fate was known to the approaching man who walked into the room. The aged floor creaked under his boots as he adjusted his dark grey cloak, pushing up on the white-tinted hood to reveal the corpse. Behind the golden mask, tinged in a white line across a velvet pale moon, the man clicked his tongue in disgust.

"Tu tu tu… Brother Kobayashi, must you be so vulgar with your prey? I'm the one who has to clean up the mess after all." The man approached the body and lifted upward to ease it off the rafter, then placed it down on the ground. He surveyed the body without emotion and rose a hand in prayer. "A person deserves a proper burial in the end… Even if that may be the flesh of our mortal enemy."

After speaking a brief invocation, he brought his gloved index and middle fingers to the still-opened eyes. Just before pressing the eyelids closed, the man thought he spotted a smile being conveyed.

"It does behoove oneself to keep away nasty soomkas though. I guess this is Brother Kobayashi's way of helping out… Heh, he could have been more creative in the end."

After tending to the matter, he stood back up and resumed his march towards the powered laptop labeled with a red tape with a name "Oki." He pressed on the power to resume its operations from hibernation.

The machine along with its auxiliary printer hailed from the pre-Area 11 era: an outdated, obsolete mechanism as incapable and dull as the bland vanilla plastic that composed it. As the man watched the commands load and run, he realized not even the default programs were installed thus rendering the machine mostly useless (not even in this age could a person obtain the original software).

"Of course this would be an old version. At least it cannot be tapped by those dullard Britannians who only used modern technology," the masked man deduced as he produced a flash drive from his pocket. He plugged in the device and its standby program activated, engaging in a foreign interface that sent encrypted messages to known terminals. Once the input screen arose, the man began to type:

'Salutations Brother,

It has been a while since my last contact. Your obedience during my absence is most appreciated, and I shall of course compensate you for your efforts.

The Bald Rat in his single-minded prudence to gain absolute control has been secretly producing a fatal weapon against our brothers and sisters on the Japanese Liberation Front. Enclosed within this transmission are all the specifics I could capture.

Let it be said that the vision I have for this weapon will prove most valuable when the time comes for Japan to implement Our solution: to rid the decaying rot that plagues our people, our culture, and our beloved land.

We will need to test this weapon to confirm that it matches to what our Brother close to Rattie speculates. Take your most trustworthy and capable men with you to the Bald Rat's facility in Yokohama where it currently resides. An old friend will be waiting there for you. He will give you the details on how to perform these tests.

To our blessings, he foresaw the events that Cornelia would move all our available resources and personnel that composed The Blood of Samurai. All that balking dog got were the leftover scraps.

I shall leave the rest to you, Brother.

We are the true sons of the Rising Sun,

First Brother'

After attaching the detailed report about the weapon and executing the fax, First Brother closed the laptop, removed the drive, and disconnected the wires. He adjusted his hood back over his head and left to attend other matters.

* * *

 **[Date: 22 May 2017 ATB, Time: 21:00, Location: JLF Command Headquarters, Narita]**

Mediation was not a virtue that came easily to the impatient Lieutenant Colonel who sat in position within his confines; a katana sword leaned into his shoulder as always as though a consultant. The previous week had been the most trying for him and his subordinates within the JLF as major disputes and conflicts arose during recent events.

These issues varied from subject to subject: from the death of regent Clovis Vi Britannia at the hands of Zero (and how to respond) to the consideration of saving Kururugi-kun from his thoughtless actions.

In the end, nothing was settled despite all the commotion- endless bickering, empty threats and unmet proclamations came from General Katase's mouth, but no declarations were met to take the fight to Britannia before that bulldog tart Cornelia and her forces arrive. Nothing was offered to help their allies stuck within central Japan after reports concluded that the main base of the Blood of Samurai in the Gifu Alps was destroyed.

That last report was enough for the Lieutenant to promptly take his leave from command and retire to his current quarters. The very thought of that man being gone was unfathomable to the Lieutenant.

'To even contemplate his demise… I cannot.'

He attempted to use meditation to focus his conflicted thoughts on the trials before him. His hand automatically came to his face to rub away the tension. As though practiced, that hand then shifted down to his sharply trimmed goatee (to meet JLF regulations).

"I could go for a cigarette to calm the nerves… Sigh, alas I must leave this stance," the Lieutenant dreaded as he considered his options. The rather pointy raven black hair swayed with his motions as he bobbed to the side.

For the moment his eyes took in his environment. Per usual, the maintenance was precisely Spartan in both quantity and quality: spare not a single luxury and keep sentimental items to the side. Such items for the Lieutenant included a fishing rod and a framed picture beside his bed.

Glancing at that picture, the Lieutenant recalled a happy moment. In that glimpse he wore a light blue kimono, standing beside a young cheerful woman with ravishing long black hair similar to his own, though a bit pudgy in both face and figure. Her eyes were tinted in gentle greys that match her kimono that glistened against the overhead sun. A bump could be seen on her stomach, and her small hand was pressed against it in comfort.

The Lieutenant allowed himself to be lost in those memories, of a time which things could have been better… a future so lost in the distance.

He frowned at the fact he would never again walk among blossoming sakura, when the slight breeze of the spring wind would give petals flight and he would enjoy the view hand-in-hand with his beloved.

Never again would he watch his beloved dance in joy beneath the rain as she twirled her umbrella so gracefully. Nor would he see that graceful smile that caressed his heart in dire times…

The melancholy became too overwhelming this time as he gripped his hand in rage and bit into his lip, drawing blood that rolled down his chin.

"They will pay, Mai… Every single one of them. All must pay for what the acts they made."

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

His thoughts of vengeance were cut short just as the sound of his computer filled the room. The signal indicated an incoming document to review, but he was more irritated at the thought that someone dared disrupt his reflection.

Alas, duty called as always for the Lieutenant; he had chosen this path long ago, even before first laying eyes on his woman. The way of the sword was his first calling above all matters.

The Lieutenant rose from his meditation mat and lingered to his desk to re-engage his computer. His hand reached for the Red Apple cigarettes on the side by instinct.

"Ahh, who needs meditation when the best remedy is nearby," the Lieutenant snarled as he imagined the sweet, sweet pleasure of smoke in his lungs. As he waited for his screen to respond, he fetched his lighter and lit one up before taking a nice slow drag. He allowed the pleasing smoke to fume inside his body.

His eyes dropped down to a pop-up received to indicate an incoming fax, something he hadn't seen in ages. His mind froze at the thought.

"No… It couldn't be."

Once the transmission came through and the documents loaded onto the screen, his eyes widened in surprise and wonder.

"H-He's alive? Is this a sign from the gods?"

The lieutenant quickly skimmed through the details of the weapon First Brother had described in his cover letter:

[.109 : INCOMING TRANSMISSION – 19:34:06 – 22/05/2017]

RAIKO DETAILS

Summary: The Japanese resistance makes use of the Raikou (lit. Lightning) unit, a different and radical design composed of multiple components from various Knightmare frames. The Raikou was developed by the Japan Liberation Front as a heavy siege weapon.

DESIGN AND SPECIFICATIONS

Equipment:

A massive coil gun built from 4 Glasgows or Burais variants- Fires a high velocity shell which then releases 24 steel ball bearings capable of piercing carbon fiber and steel with ease.

4 Knightmare units are required to support the cannon, 2 units per side. The head components are attached to a circular disc atop the cannon to deliver 360 degree field of view (FoE). The cockpits of the pairs are linked to create a two-seater pod.

In addition to the main cannon, the unused arm of each Knightmare is replaced with linkable cannons, creating 4 secondary guns in the failure of the main cannon.

GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS

Crew: 2 persons

Height: 5.03 meters

Weight: 22.44 metric tons

Power Source: 1x Yggdrasil Drive, 4x Energy Filler

Design Features: 4x Factsphere Sensors, 4x Lanspinner Propulsion Systems

ARMAMENT

Primary - 1x Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Cannon

Secondary - 1x Quad-linked Free-fire Arm Gun, 4x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens

So you see, brother, a weapon like this in our hands would give us a great advantage against our enemies.

[END TRANSMISSION]

The Lieutenant fell into his chair and stretched backwards, taking a moment to absorb all the information presented. Just what was the reason for this weapon? What was the objective for it? Would such a powerful device truly restore Japan in the eyes of the world?

After consideration, he brought his hands to the keyboard and submitted his response. There was no return from this point.

'First Brother,

You must forgive me for the blasphemous words which I'm about to express. I had long thought that death seized you from this world. Years spent fighting against Britannia and its ilk have dwindled my resolve and faith to the creed I swore to uphold long ago.

I am surrounded by the passive- my so-called comrades in arms; my Brothers with whom I fought alongside against the Chinese at Seoul. That battle where Colonel Amashita annihilated General Shang and his 7th Tiger Division.

Also those who I fought with at the inner core of Shanghai, where Master Genbu's slaughter of the Tiger Marshal Xinghe, the greatest humiliation to China since the conquest campaign by our ancestor Shogun Tokugawa Tadanga. Those who stood beside me against the Britannians at Karuzawa, when Major Tenzin was captured by the purist gnat Gottwald. Those who from the training grounds I swore my allegiance to.

All this –sloth- is becoming unbearable; it eats away at my spirit and my faith in the gods. Tell me, Brother… When did they abandon us to this fate? Was it when Master Genbu departed to the underworld? Was it when –they- were taken from the Knight of Two's assault at Tokyo?

Or… was it when that weak-willed Katase succeeded General Kyoshio after those purist bastards massacred him along with all those innocent people at Mount Hiei that unforgivable summer day?

Katase… Even Tohdoh, the Man of Miracles… both have succumbed to this sin. It should have been us who rescued Kururugi-kun from the Britannian scum. We should have been the victorious and revered. Instead our inactions allowed that masked freak to steal the glory.

Brother… I cannot abide by this any longer. Something must be done. We must remind the world that the spirit of Japan still burns bright. That we are still here: alive and our hearts bleeding.

Forgive me Brother… I allowed my emotions to control me and I revealed my weakness… It is not the Japanese way to act.

As always, I am yours to command. I shall sally forth and acquire this weapon for our cause.

I look forward to seeing my second-in-person, someone whom I hadn't spoken to in 4 years… I remember our times together since Master Genbu and I found him living in Ueno's homeless campsite… I hope there is still something left of that boy I once knew.

We are Japan's Guiding Hand.'

The Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusakabe, Commander of the Special Forces Assault Division of the Japanese Liberation Front, finished his statement with assurance in the future. He stood up and picked up his katana he left beside his meditation pad, and then reached for the corner where his fishing pool resided. He checked his gear to ensure everything was set, took them up, and then turned off the light.

Just before he took a step out of his room, he looked back at the photo beside his bed, and granted a gentle smile. The warm vivid image was faded beneath the cold blanket of the night as he turned back around and closed the seal to his camp.

"Duty calls. Mai."


	4. The 5'1 Green Eyed Puppy Chairperson

**A/N: Amended version of Chapter Three, Edited by Eliya Shirwood**

* * *

" _In my years of doing business with the Sumeragi I have learned one thing… It's that most of them need a good box to stand on to work their secret weapon of sad puppy eyes. Or bring you down to work their ways on you… Oh yes, that one I can attest to working well._ " **Signed N.A. on found parchment of paper seized in a raid by the OSI and MSS agents on suspected Peace Mark bases.**

 **P.S.**

" _I can hear your frustration, dear Cynthia… You don't want to disappoint Chitty Bang Bangs again do you?_ "

* * *

 **[Date: 23 May 2017 ATB, Time: 10:00, Location: Sakai Town Center/Sumeragi Conglomerate Headquarters Office]**

The morning sun graced the town of Sakai. When Japan was at its height of power, this town was famous as a center for foreign trade among the colonial superpowers, merchant guilds, and underground markets since ancient times. Sakai was still active as ever even ages into the future, indicated by the continuous stream of local and foreign boats passing through the harbor. Diversity ran rampant in this port, ranging from the haul of whaling ships to the seasonal catches of the fisherman. Its prosperity was due to the fact it was closest to Osaka, another trade capitol where popular items such as knives and swords flourished.

Within that city so encompassed by the blistering humidity of late spring, a young lady tended to her office duties. Her building overlooked the city by the east and acted as a surveyor to the ports below. The young lady's office was stylish and of high quality, easily distinguished by the golden plate assigned to her door written in fanciful font: Sumeragi Kaguya – Chairperson.

Kaguya's long black hair, though lacking its ever-present golden band, was still beautifully kept in a braid and levelled just above her shoulders to avoid scrapping against her business blazer jacket. The blazer was of top grade: dark blue trimming and fashioned in ivory buttons. Beneath that she wore a small azure conservative skirt that fell down to the back of her ankle. She was in her custom socks at the moment as her flat heels were kept at the foot of the door near its tatami foyer.

Kaguya was situated at her tenai-furnished desk, congested with great stacks of paper and reports regarding the conglomerate's finances and logistics. At the edge of the table sat a wooden Japanese clock which displayed time in Kanji. The clock was a birthday gift from her honorary uncle last year, an external member of the family who was close to her parents before their passing.

The desk also featured other items such as a bamboo lamp, a landline telephone, and miscellaneous stationary utilities.

The room was spacious enough to facility multiple facets of business and culture. A filling cabinet sat in the left corner, a printer/fax machine was positioned on the right of the desk, and a parchment containing a poem written in Kanji hung from the left wall and was embroiled by a camellia flower arrangement beneath it. In the middle of the room, a small chabudai was placed along with crème-colored cushions positioned at its edges where business was conducted. At its corner rested a small picture frame that displayed a young Kaguya dressed in a red and white flower kimono flashing a peace sign along with a goofy face. At her sides were her parents holding her up in their arms in the backdrop of an Osaka summer festival.

The desk itself was forged from finely carved bamboo wood from the Aokigahara Forest (the morbid irony of the taboo was known to all who visited Kaguya's office). That irony was not the only satire known, given how she was named after the most famous and oldest of the Japanese mythology. Granted, she preferred the version about the rabbit moon because how adorable she looked wearing rabbit ears (white ones outlined in red fur and so utterly fluffy).

Kaguya closed her eyes and chuckled to herself at the imagination, of course covering her mouth to avoid social embarrassment. Shortly after, she resumed her work at completing the burdensome stack of paper. She hummed a gentle tone as she carried over to the upcoming year's projected balance sheet.

"Di di di… Woooo, it's unbearable to work in this sort of weather… I can feel the sweat creeping up through my clothes," Kaguya complained as she pulled at her collar with her left hand and fanned herself with the right.

After making the proper adjustments, she resumed her progress by multitasking her writing and fanning. Writing left-handed came natural to Kaguya since the first time handling ink, further enforced by her father after the realization. By that time she already learned to write her Hiragana alphabet well before she learned how to sound a vowel.

Her personal tutor, Sagami-sensei, was recommended by Elder Kirihara in order to supress the habit that Kaguya had earned; after all, writing left-handed was considered "a poor man's manner" and was seen as bad luck. She was reluctant at first for the change to spite Kirahara's criticism, but she grew into the correction (at least in public view). She still struggled with the right-handed concept, even trying to maintain an ambidextrous operation; the way her right hand refused to grip the pen made the effort pointless. In the end, Sagami-sensei still appreciated his student for the effort taken in the approach.

Her focus in writing was brought to a halt because of the heat growing in the offer (thanks to the broken air conditioning system in the building due to overuse). 'Curse the gods for designing skirts that stretch beyond the kneecap,' Kaguya snarled in her mind as she pulled at her hems for circulation.

"How is it you are not sizzling in this blistering heat, Okoi?" Kaguya leaned her head to the left and stared at her attendant who stood by on nimble feet, as if prepared to run a marathon at moment's notice.

The attendant Okoi was dressed sharp and endowed in her black suit, complemented by her jet black hair composed in a short ponytail. Her polished, oval facial features hid behind large dark shades as expected of a bodyguard. Her height easily towered under the young chairman during her seven year tenure and she came with top recommendations. Her posture was astute as she stood at attention with arms folded behind her back. She turned slightly to her Lady and grinned.

"Maybe it's because I was built by my ancestors to withstand anything thrown my way, Kaguya-sama." Okoi teased Kaguya well-aware of the qualms the young lady had with her ancestry. In return Kaguya gave a mocking pout. "Besides, if you need to cool yourself," the bodyguard pointed towards the elegant fans mounted on the right wall, "you have some fans to blow wind your way."

Kaguya lazily eyed the artifacts in her office. The fans noted were layered in golden cloves on the outer rim, crimson lines within the inner edge, and light blue hues in the middle. At its center bore a reddish Sumeragi crest of the lotus drawn in a circle, embroiled by a winged crane at the epicenter.

"Oh, those. I can't use those; they are family heirlooms from my ancestor Sumeragi Futaba from the 19th century. She was…. Controversial, to say the least, among the family line," Kaguya trailed off a bit with some tension as she searched for proper words.

Much of the Sumeragi history and ancestry have been up for debate and interpretations throughout the ages, ranging from accounts by historians, biographers, witnesses, and family members alike. Specifically, and probably most agreed upon, Sumeragi Futaba and her step-brother, Sumeragi Isshin, were known as the black sheep within the family.

This was mostly accredited based on the fact that they hired Jesuit mercenaries to assault many villages and clans (primarily the Date clan near Sendai) under the pretense of the future Empress of Britannia: Claire Li Britannia (whom had in fact been in Japan at the time). The two were also rumored to have conjured evil spirits and feasted upon their victims during their time. In addition, complication arose when Futaba was allegedly affiliated with Lorenzo IL Soresi in rather provocative detail.

Many accounts deemed this an "unholy matrimony" in a diabolical plot to forge a new world, while others claim it was merely Lorenzo seducing Futaba into following his words. The latter's accusations were strongly attested by the House of Soresi's current descendants who suggest otherwise that Futaba and Isshin bewitched him into cohering Britannia for their sick amusement. Such claims even emphasis the point that Futaba may have indeed been a witch.

The ability to distance herself from the crude past was hard for Kaguya, given that their appearances were quite similar given the distinctive traits of green eyes and black hair by the Sumeragi bloodline. She was continually reminded of her predecessor's assumptions by the mentioned Soresi clan, most recently by The Viscount of San Camendes, Kewell Soresi: a member of the pureblood faction. Not only did he invoke the tiresome slurs against Kaguya at each meeting, he even had the nerve to state she should consider herself lucky that a Soresi even considered bearing themselves before a Kaguya member.

'The smug plonker,' Kaguya cursed in thought at the fellow, referring to a term used by Uncle Nathan to wickedly discredit the Viscount in his own vernacular. The plonker had the nerve to talk to a Sumeragi that way… Just one more item on the list of reasons why the Japanese were more civilized compared to the gaudy nobles of Britannia.

In hindsight Kaguya did admit that the Viscount's sister, Marika Soresi, demonstrated a more –delicate- appeal the last time seen at the academy near Tokyo. If only her sweet demeanor could lessen her severe dislike for her brother... 'Yeah, right. One of these days the Viscount will find himself in a fight he can't escape.'

The sneer shown on her Lady's face caught Okoi off-guard; her sharp eyebrows rose above her sunglasses in surprise. Quickly she moved in front of the table, straightened her back, and bent her head low.

"I-I apologize, Kaguya-sama, for bringing up such a sensitive subject. It wasn't my intentions to distress you," Okoi apologized in a lower tone to express the regret. In turn, Kaguya reached out across the desk and touched her bodyguard's arm.

"Please, it's all right. There's nothing to apologize for because it's a topic you couldn't have had any knowledge of." Kaguya patted the arm twice to convey sincerity. Once complete, Okoi nodded and resumed her stance at her Lady's side.

Taking that moment to relax, Kaguya put down her pen and straightened her shoulders before resting her chin upon her thin hands. Her back eased into the chair as she pondered something.

Then, as if to imitate one of her mother's infamous expressions, she spoke out:

"As a Sumeragi, it bears upon you to be the one who writes and reads the happenings in the room you find yourself in, regardless of whom you find at the foot of your desk."

Okoi had to suppress a smirk at the accuracy of the impression of the late Sumeragi.

"Oh yes, it's nearly time for the meeting right? Okoi, could you ask Tatsu to bring in some green tea and those lovely Wagashi sweets? I could fancy some Kyoto sakura's today," Kaguya requested as she eased back into position.

"Right away, Kaguya-sama."

Okoi gave a curt bow before heading out of the office. Kaguya briefly resumed her task to review the company's finances and current performance for the year before the meeting started. Her attendances were due to arrive any moment: her Chief Executive, Moto Eito and her Director of Security and fellow Kyoto house member, Munakata Tousai. These two were required to prepare the year's tax returns to the Britannian crown.

Before Kaguya came of age, she was required to have either Elder Kirihara or Tousai-kun at her side in order to execute all company matters. As part of Britannian business law, minors below the age of 14 must have an overseeing guardian available to discuss matters of their estate. Since then, Kaguya had been capable of dealing with the affairs herself, though from time to time Tousai would offer support to ensure optimal results. Thankfully this was the case today after their phone reminder an hour ago.

Unexpectedly, full audits were demanded from the new viceroy: Cornelia Li Britannia. She had been most insistent that Kyoto House show all their gross profits, balance sheets, and future growth figures immediately otherwise be subject to intense investigations about the current administration.

Apparently the new viceroy was not overtly amused by the previous report and figures presented by Mr. Cornish, the late Clovis's chief accountant bureaucrat. He was an odious peon by all means in Kaguya's opinion, composed of a rough unkempt moustache, beady dull gray eyes and an overall pompous demeanor. If not by mere appearance, he had the audacity to attempt extorting Kaguya, assuming she was nothing more than a defenseless flower.

The nitwit (to borrow from Britannian vulgar) had approached her without notice nor official seal on the documents he carried, and insisted on an inflation for rates at the sakuradite mines, include additional levies on imports and exports, and raise taxes on all Sumeragi electrical wares. The nitwit might as well have rubbed his greedy, grubby, fat sausage fingers together in his quest for money.

'As if a Sumeragi would ever perquisite to fiddlers like him. They would have to tear out my eyes and tongue before I give quarter to a Britannian,' Kaguya asserted to herself in thought. Those thoughts were quickly disrupted by her office telephone. She prompted took the call without delay.

"Sumeragi-sama, Moto-sama and Munakata-sama have arrived," Sajoni-chan, Kaguya's personal receptionist, answered in her usual monotone delivery. The girl rarely revealed emotion in Kaguya's presence.

"Thank you Sajoni-chan, please send them in."

Kaguya took a moment to breathe in, and then smoothed over any folds on her brazier and skirt. She ran her hand through her hair to ensure no stray ends, and popped a delightful Minto into her mouth. Letting the capsule's refreshment collect in her mouth, she closed her eyes and took another deep breath to steel her nerves.

"Yosh…"

Kaguya lightly tapped her cheeks together and braved a smile (even if the tingling sensation carried on for a moment), then walked into position at the front of her desk. A triple knock accompanied shortly on the door.

"Come in."

Okoi opened the door then bowed as Kaguya's visitors entered past her.

"Good morning Munakata-sama and Moto-sama, I trust that you are well this morning?" Kaguya bowed as the two approached, using a refined formal Japanese to greet her guests. They in turned bowed and matched her level to express respect.

"Good morning, Chairman Sumeragi, we are well. I hope the heat hasn't affected you too badly this fine morning. Most of our staff is taking breaks from their work to cope. I have our best engineers working on the air conditioning system as we speak, and we have handed out bottles of water for everyone to stay hydrated. I offer my deepest apologies for this error to happen this morning, Chairman," Eito spoke with his usual baritone voice and lowered his head once more.

Eito was in the prime of his life, reaching into his mid-thirties despite his smaller body size at 167 centimeters. He adorned a more conservative appearance using a dull grey suit along with black shoes often suitable for businessmen during this season. He had his black hair combed downward as though to cover his forehead creases, though just shy of covering his brunette eyes. His thin brown moustache rose just above his cracked lips that hinted at the situation at hand. At his side was a fine leather briefcase that contained his reports, though it was not as fancy as the gold wristwatch that idolized him as a Japanese CEO.

Despite his astute appearance, Kaguya cringed a bit at the overpowered cologne he wore, no doubt a desire to impress the wife Katsura after work.

"These things happen, so it cannot be helped. Please be sure that our staff is tended to so we may avoid any heat strokes and heart conditions. I do not wish to have our staff suffer so needlessly," Kaguya responded in a sympathetic smile.

"Not to worry Moto-san, all systems can break down when not expected. Recently we had our entire computer system and network crash in a single day," Tousai interjected as though the support the subject.

Munataka Tousai was the 25th Head of the Munakata Zaibatsu who shared great legacy alongside the Sumeragi. That lineage descended from a merchant caste clan which endured since the time of the Ashikaga Shogunate. With respect, the Munakata's have long prospered in the Japanese business world with their hand dipped into the various business sectors such as Ashi sake, computer software development and computer hardware manufacturing, even pottery and cuisine wear. In addition, they are a procurator of the Sakuradite deposits located within Japan as part of the six houses of Kyoto. The Munakata contribute greatly to the main investment in Kanto and Kansai due to the vast populations compared to the rest of Japan.

Tousai carried his favorite top hat with him, not vain enough to conceal his graying hair and thoroughly combed beard. He was breaking past his late sixties but still wore western style clothing like he was a younth: a brown vest, brown smart trousers, and all other sorts of finer accessories in brown (his favorite color, as it were).

"Fortunately, our backup servers made sure nothing of significance was lost. The process in restoring us to normal took a whole week for my son's IT department. I'm afraid the time required to recover most files and accounts though, took much longer," Tousai admitted in a frown. The admittance caused Eito's brow to rise.

"Have you reviewed your procedures and policies after this incident, Munakata-sama? While crashes can and may happen, for files to go missing that long would seem to raise questions."

"Moto-sama, please… Munakata-sama of course takes his company's security matter with the utmost passion," Kaguya chimed in with a light scolding towards the CEO as though the question was a serious accusation.

Eito realized the implication behind his suggestion and took out a handkerchief to dab the sweat off his brow.

"My sincerest apologies, Chairperson… I wished to merely express my concerns. We also received reports of similar incidents at our subsidiaries thus found the pattern very uncanny. I am currently having our procedures and policies reviewed in the worst case. May I suggest you have Tatsu-san look into the matter personally?" Though the CEO recovered some composure in his speech, the way his hands gripped at his briefcase and shook betrayed the notion.

"Oh, are you that worried about our security, Eito-kun? Do you not have faith in dear little me and my team of ducklings~?"

The sudden appearance of another voice caused Eito to jump in place; his hands automatically rose and almost caused his briefcase to slam into Tousai's face. Thankfully Tousai was skilled at his age and dodged the swing. Okoi, still nearby, was quick enough to aid Eito from dropping forward and hitting the tray that was brought in.

"T-Tatsu-san! Don't sneak up on us like that! Not when you are carrying beverages!"

Tatsu was leaning against the cart holding a tray complete with a kettle full of cold green tea, accompanying cups, and an assortment of Wagashi sweets in a saucer. Considering the occasion, she was dressed in a rather non-conservative fashion: a low-cut dark grey shirt, black high heels, a rather loose burgundy business suit, and a selection of jewelry crowning her neck, hands, and ears. Though she had some business appeal, her hair was as wild as ever down to her shoulders.

The choice in clothing was quite unbecoming for her position as the Director of Security (even if exclusively permitted by the Chairperson). This notion was further implied by her co-workers as they walked by in the hallway, either gazing in disgust or outright ignoring her presence. One in particular that Kaguya spotted just earlier, a rather unique female composed of long black hair, flush red lips, and a truly gaudy creamy-white business suit, seemed to smirk behind a held piece of papers at the sight. Kaguya was unsure if she was more annoyed by the gesture itself or the insistent clacking of her sharp heels against the tile.

"Ah, but that's part of the charm, CEO-san… besides, it's always nice to see you loosen up a bit. Remember last Christmas when you were strutting those dance moves of yours with Katsura-chan? And to meru meru of course~," Tatsu smirked as the memory was brought up.

Kaguya watched Eito tinge in a bright red blush before he hid his face behind the briefcase. Not many people could hid those type of moments from the Director of Security so easily and not have it renewed at any time.

Tousai suppressed his own chuckle at the memory, and of course Kaguya kept her composure (though she had to cover her mouth once more to cover a loose grin).

"Yes, thank you for reminding us, Tatsu-san. It was a more beneficiary memory for one you did not have to carry both he and Katsura-san to their car after Moto-san stained Kirihara-sama's shoes after several drinks," Okoi chimed in with a short-lived facepalm.

"Oh come on Korky, no harm no foul. Besides, it's not the first time Kirihara had the honor of having his feet covered in vomit. I still have the video when the First Prince of Britannia did the exact-"

"Enough Tatsu," Kaguya interrupted as she took the reins, "we have a meeting to attend to. Would you please place the tea and sweets on the table? Now, Moto-sama, Munataka-sama, if you would please sit down and enjoy Tatsu's handcrafted confectionary."

"Of course, Sumeragi-sama. Please excuse my manners," Tatsu mumbled before quickly attending to her assignment (not before kicking off her heels). Okoi let out a sigh as she gathered the tossed heels and aligned them beside the other members' collection. Afterward closed the door and took her place at the corner of the room next to the camellia flower assortment, keeping keen to ensure no eavesdroppers.

Kaguya was aware their time was short thus needed to finalize the meeting to meet everyone's busy schedule. She gently nipped at Eito's forearm to cease his endless apologies for nearly decapitating Tousai so he may take his proper seat to her left. Both guests were sure to remove their footwear to avoid any ungracious manner.

Tousai took his rightful position at the opposing end of the table in front of Kaguya, and then waited for the meeting to begin as Eito fumbled with his documents from the briefcase.

Tatsu skimmed through her belongings before she took her seat at Kaguya's right. The presentation and order of the meeting was imperative at this point: the most senior member must seat at the head of the table facing away from the door, the following senior sat at that person's right, and then members were positioned on the opposing sides descending through the rank. None are permitted to touch drink or sweets until Kaguya used her chopsticks to cut into the Kyoto Sakura sweet. She picked up a single piece and placed it in her mouth, enjoying the sensation at each second.

"Delicious as always, Tatsu! You have to show me one of these days how you make them."

The request and honest appraisal caused Tatsu to blush slightly, of course remembering to bow in time at the praise. "T-Thank you for your praise, Chairperson. I learned how to make them along with the tea ceremony from Mizukami-sama years ago. He also gave those lessons to Bo- *Ahem* Nathan-kun as well," Tatsu correct herself just in time, however did not prevent Kaguya from catching to sparkle in her eye. As much as the Chairperson wanted to pry into the secret, other matters came first.

Kaguya took her cup filled with cold green tea, held it in both hands, then took a sip. The others followed suit and took a bite from the wagashi sweet in fashion.

"Now then… Let us proceed with the meeting," Kaguya stated as she folded her hands on her lap, and then signaled Tatus with a note to record the discussion. In the past, the secretary Sajoni was assigned to document the conversations that took place at the meetings. However Kaguya became adamant that Tatsu should handle said duty when deemed necessary. Such random and impromptu decisions cause some of the co-workers and board members to suspect Tatsu of foul play, but that was not the case for the two guests.

"Of course Chairperson," Eito started off before clearing his throat, "I trust you have all reviewed the recent projected figures and returns for the year. Those statistics have been thoroughly vested by our accounting department and should meet the request given by the viceroy," Eito summarized as he passed along sheets to the attendees. He allowed the silence to take over as everyone reviewed the documents once more to familiarize themselves with the statement.

Tatsu whispered some discrete thoughts to Kaguya behind a cusped hand, intent to not share those details to anyone else. After minutes had passed, Tousai was the first to speak up.

"Moto-sama, I need to point out that some of these figures do not appear consistent with last year's annual report. Accordingly to the third page, apparently the Sumeragi Conglomerate net profits for 2017 are projected to fall by 4%. However, last year it was determined at 3% across the board. Would you mind explaining where the 4% statistic was derived from?" Tousai stroke his beard as his stoic expression kept keen on the presenter. Whether the intimidating tactic was intentional, Eito found himself fiddling with his hands to maintain composure.

"Y-You see, the accounting department has recently detected some rather numerous dispensaries during our last year's business dealings. One such instance saw a deposit of 60 billion pounds to one of our Mumbai branches in the last six months. The only documentation to support such a transaction was such: 'research of renewable sources and cybernetics medical technology advancements.' We reached out to that branch and they claim no one was aware of this result, nor had there been any profits seen return."

Eito took a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow with his handkerchief.

"We also had several setbacks during negotiations on housing development in the Osaka, Kyoto, Nagoya, and Ashi ghettos due to the drastic raise in price for construction and importing necessary resources. Because we cannot bring in the necessary steel, lead, and aluminium to build this caused a delay in progress. Not to mention that the Britannian administration wants us to cover the bill for the required legality paperwork, Britannian work pensions, and other such fees. The overall cost to the project rose to over 200 billion pounds for our projection of the next ten years."

Despite some stammering in the analysis, Kaguya and Tousai remained calm and absorbed the details, taking occasional sips from the tea. Tatsu was quick to scramble the summary into her notes, taking care not to make the information illegible.

Each member had cogs turning in the heads about the situation, recalling certain events that happened to contribute to the situation. The recent era was not agreeable to their attempts at expansion and profit, such as the Sakuradite drilling project near the Russian coast, or the ongoing disputes with Euro-Britannia for gas pipelines and territorial rights earned from the Tsar period.

Each Kyoto house representative still projected to earn at least 800 million pounds per month on the Sakuradite trade alone after the applicable tariffs and taxes. As agreed, each house split the market between them over the generations to ensure at least 80% control of the Sakuradite mines within Japan. The Sumeragi and Kirihara houses were rumored to earn a grander scale per month due to recent activities, considering that previous projects identify that 40% of Kyoto's share will be in their control. The outcome would always be favorable so long as the deceased Clovis and his ilk turned a blind eye to the inland dealings.

Kaguya felt uneasy by the situation, based on the perceived blunders from those like Osakabe Tatsunori; that everyone will fail to act collectively to prevent declining profits, funds, donations, and exports. Compared to Britannian and Chinese companies who took an aggressive stance on expansion on a global scale, Japan refused to take the offensive.

Britannia alone was seeking to increase their stake in the Sakuradite market through their internal companies like Stadfeld Industries. Because of the powerplay, many Japanese companies like the Fuji Corporation and rumored as well, Okawachi Defence Industries failed and fell into debt that they were unable to recover. This struggle led to difficulties keeping money out of Britannian hands and cycled back into the Japanese market.

As history had proven: war was an expensive business and the more it dragged on, the more it cost to carry on.

'Still, this does not explain how Sumeragi Conglomerate profits anticipate falling this year… Something's not right… I've known Moto-sama was always rather neurotic, but not to this degree. Why is he fretting over what should be simple matters?' Kaguya pondered as she looked over the papers once more.

She took a deep breath the rid the doubts in her main, and prepared a response for the statements given with a gentle smile… along with the secret Sumeragi weapon as she scrunched her eyes to draw tears.

"Moto-sama, the mater of the Mumbai branch is still ongoing from what I've determined, and we expect a major return in those investments over the next six months. If you are worried about the Viceroy coming down on our dealings in the regions, then fret not- we are in a position to take a few hits. My recent discussion with Mr. Cornish has let him to rescind his plans to raise tariffs and rates on the sakuradite production."

Kaguya paused to glance at Tatsu, ensuring that she gathered the details specifically.

"While there are no doubts some of our shareholders will question the possible drop in profits, they are also aware of how vital this is for our company to invest in those new developments and propositions. I assure you while the short term may not look bright here; the long term goal will bring about the morning glory for yourself Moto-sama within the next 5 years."

"…I-I understand, Chairperson. I will bring this up at the next shareholder meeting next month. I'm sure the other members will understand our current position. I'm also happy to report that our other subsides are going strong, and they are projected to achieve outstanding growth," Eito included with a nervous smile in hope of a favorable response.

Tousai, who had remained silent with eyes closed, then opened his eyes. "Moto-same, with your permission, may I review your accounting's filing and tax returns? I wish to see if there are any areas we can reduce the amount Britannia is asking for, and to ensure we take advantage of all available loopholes."

"Y-Yes, o-of course! In fact I was planning on going back to their details in the matter. An extra set of eyes will truly help point out areas of improvement. You've certainly earned your reputation as Mr. Loophole for a reason… Heh heh," Eito chuckled inwardly as his eyes squinted due to the rising sun in the distance. Eito carefully reached for his green tea and took in a swig to cool himself.

After the important documents were reviewed, the meeting carried on for another 30 minutes, mostly containing trivial subjects and affairs such as updates to the headquarters and the possible indications behind Zero's motives. Even a discussion of Tousai-s children possibility starting a computer game company.

"Well, I believe this concludes our meeting this morning. Thank you all for making time out of your busy schedule to attend this discussion. I shall see you out, Munakata-sama," Kaguya cheerfully concluded as she rose to her feet.

The others soon followed, though Tatsu was the last to action as she scurried to assemble all the notes taken. Granted with the short peak she had, Kaguya knew they were going to be undecipherable later on. Kaguya went to slid on her flat heels with the two gentlemen as Okoi awaited them at the door to open.

Kaguya guided her visitors to the front reception. Each gave a short farewell to Eito as he needed to attend another meeting down at the docks. Once he had departed, Kaguya turned to Tousai then bowed.

"I look forward to seeing you soon Tousai-kun at Fuji Mountain for the bi-monthly NAC meeting within the week," Kaguya stated with a smile.

"Indeed, I will see you then. Take care, Kaguya," Tousai also bowed then patted her affectionately on the head. He turned and made his way out of the building to his residence in Yokohama. Once Tousai entered his vehicle, Kaguya, Okoi, and Tatsu remained bowed until he left the vicinity then decided to detour off to the outside garden (as a measure to avoid further eavesdropping).

"What Tousai-kun mentioned about the recent software crash, that worries me… He didn't exactly mention that any documents are missing such as transactions or accountings. That's usually suspect if the system crashes for such a length of time," Tatsu speculated as she clicked her heels against the stone surface as the trio continued moving. The act itself as a measure to ensure a stationary opponent could not catch their subject.

"Hmm… My brother Saemon also mentioned he detected some suspicious activities at Kirihara Industries, even JLF movement since the orange incident," Okoi added on to help Kaguya understand the situation at hand. She was always eager to hear input from those she trusted.

"In the fortnight since the alleged defeat of the Blood of the Samurai, we haven't been able to confirm the whereabouts of their leaders, nor if they made any movements since. Our surveillance reported that they had more men and bases than what was destroyed by Britannia."

"Eido-san did raise a valid point- that we should look into the review of our procedures. OSI is as audacious as ever about how they trace things," Okoi finished as she removed her sunglasses to rub her temples.

"Yes… though… Eido seemed more sheepish than usual at the meeting. I know he can't help it, but does he really believe that the Viceroy will provoke those who fund their campaigns against the greedy Britannian pigs?" Tatsu bellowed in as the thought irked her.

"Nevertheless, I will have my team look into any further activities, Bunny. I recommend you return to Narita soon, or Ratty will start to fret over your well-being again. Want me to have Eito monitored as well?"

Though Kaguya mainly stayed at the Kyoto house's headquarters in the Fuji prefect, Kirihara often gave her permission to travel to the company offices and branches as necessary. The notion did require much insistence on behalf of Tatsu and Uncle Nathan to earn the approval though. Of course the arrangement did have setbacks, such as that she must return after a few days maximum, or that she cannot go out without Okoi at her side aside from bathroom breaks and sleep time.

Kaguya remained silent as she absorbed the information gathered by her aides as they walked. Just as they came closer to the gardens, all thoughts concluded and she turned to her aides to deliver her answer.

"Do what you must Tatsu, but of course in discrete. I do not want any harm nor accusations without proof first. Okoi, please keep digging around for any Blood of the Samurai survivors. Also look into the situation with Suzaku-san since the orange incident, as he may be within the Britannian forces now. Despite that, he's still our blood and must be looked after." After delivering her orders with great seriousness and earning their affirmations, she thought of her next order.

"Okoi, please ask Sajoni-san to bring the helicopter around. You are right; I need to head back to Fuji tonight."

"Of course, Sumeragi-sama," Okoi responded briefly with a bow, then hurried to fulfill the task. Kaguya and Tatsu carried on with their walk to discuss one final matter.

"Bunny… Boss sent me this message via encryption last night," Tatsu whispered as she passed her pad to Kaguya to see.

"There's mention of the Mumbai business bore fruit and that things are in motion. He said he'll want to talk to you and the Bald Rat tonight."

Kaguya did not need to state anything as she read, only gave a short sincere smile as she read on.

"…Bring the satellite phone with you as we depart this afternoon. I look forward to the news from Uncle Nathan." Tatsu nodded as the two carried on to the office to gather their materials for the journey north.

During their walk, they crossed path with a certain employee with black hair whose frost covered lips conveyed an odd sensation like a kiss was sent. 'Cheeky woman,' Kaguya mused to herself despite finding the gesture flattering, and found the odd bloody creamy business suit was a tad strange for a choice of apparel. Kaguya allowed the thought to pass by as other more dire matters must be attended to. Although…

'I have to admit… She really needs to get a better fashion sense.'

* * *

 **A/N:** **Just to make clear, the masked figure in the fic cover isn't the character that appears in Chapter 22/Stage 18 of Redux. It's a different character whom will again become clear as the fic proceeds. Hope this clears that up if you thought otherwise.**

 **Futbata and Isshin Sumeragi are actual canon characters from the Renya of Darkness manga. Which has been deemed canon by** **Ōkouchi, so using them here nicely references it while avoiding having to create too many Sumeragi OC's for the time period Renya is set in (1860's).**

 **Same with** **Lorenzo IL Soresi hence mention of him as well since that will also have some history layed out here and likely on the fanon wiki in the future.**


	5. Where Half Bloods Go Part One

**A/N: So here we have Kallen's first POV chapter, ended up writing a lot more for it than I had planned at first. Hence being in two parts, since there was much to convey and plenty of buildup for later on. These early Kallen and Suzaku chapters will be at earlier points in the Colorless Memories timeline, that will cover parts of their early life and also parts of the seven year time period between R1 prologue and episode one of R1.**

 **Part of the Prequel Arc that seeks to flesh theirs and other characters background out more and especially in this chapter Genbu Kururugi's Japan. With Kaguya's POV happening during where Colorless Memories begins, because of where NSBleach00 has Kallen and Suzaku at during that period. That and because of the role she plays in regards to many plotlines and characters. Edited by Eliya Shirwood. 21/06/17: Part one is being released tonight, Part Two tomorrow so not to overlord you.**

* * *

"Haafu. A Japanese word that sums up how as a whole how my sister and I are viewed by many. Like the onigiri in a fruit basket… A Haafu often finds it hard to find a room to call home. Even more so when the onigiri texture and flavor is so different than what most are used to... that is what the brother of the twins told me once."

- **Kouzuki Mizuki**

* * *

 **[Date: 10 August 2009 ATB, Time: 15:15, Location: Mikata]**

"Haaa… I wish this day would end already! There's only so many times I can listen to sensei go on about how to say 'I'm going to town' in English," Kallen impatiently chided as her special red pen tapped against the desk. Her chin rested on her angled arm and her lazed eyes glanced outside, perfectly illustrating how 'BOOORRREED' the young student was.

Kallen tried to relax as best she could in her stiff generic school uniform, a rather tiresome feat for the apparel: a stiff blazer in a dark shade of purple with embroidery punctual in the pronunciation of the school (Mitaka Shiritsu Daiyon Elementary), a short skirt complementing in a similar depth of purple that rode down to her shins, a crimson scarf that coiled around her neck and draped downward to her steel stool, and tall crimson socks that bled with purple pride. In her angst she glanced up at the clock, eagerly following its dull movements.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Time. To. Go. Home.

'Grrr come one already, 3:30! We're waiting here forever for you to count down! Just chime already!' Her mind roared with expectation as she tapped the metallic end of the pen against the desk again and again.

The only regret Kallen had was the fact she would have to leave this dull room and go outside to the murky outdoors. That day had been as boring as the current lecture: no sun nor rain, no wind nor breeze. She wondered how much energy she would have left to endure that horrid atmosphere outside once this lingering lecture was over. Maybe if she snuck out early…

Any actions would be beneficiary to the girl as time rolled slowly by; otherwise Kallen would die from boredom. Her eyes fought against the urge to close shut and drift into slumber, even at the cost of chaffing her head against the rough wooden desk (as though resting atop sandpaper). She rocked in her chair to ease the numbing sensation of her bottom caused by the equally uncomfortable assigned seat.

The current English lesson was all too familiar to the Kouzuki child- her father brought along several English books from his trip that Kallen read to herself. The vast range of genres she became exposed to were those of adventure like Pleasure Island (the wonderful freedom of pirates and the rather dullard Jimmy gave a contrast) and the mystical slice-of-life of Matilda (the creative use of magic to glue the father's hat to his head and spin the evil principal Trunchbull atop a globe really appealed to the girl).

'I'd certainly give this teacher a good spin if I could do that. What a wicked evil creature she can get,' Kallen convinced herself as she stared at the teacher writing sentences on the dusty old chalkboard. After noticing how little chalk remained in those hands Kallen was sure class would end soon.

Alas, Kallen was forced to relearn the easy and mundane details in such an 'ingbore' way (a new word she created for just the occasion and to chuckle at). She had a talent for forging rather unique words on the spot, especially when thinking about describing powerful bikes and vehicles, or even 'doing a jez' as her mother liked to coin when Kallen messed up. Her habit of chuckling at her creations did not go unnoticed as her fellow peers glanced at her and caught the teacher's attention.

"Kouzuki-chan, do you find something amusing about the phrase: 'I go to park?'" The female teacher growled in annoyance towards the student, her menace known from the gritting of her teeth and the dismissive way her hands arched to her hips.

Miss 'Whatshername' (the most Kallen could remember) was truly a witch to the girl's eyes. Kallen was convinced that this curse of a person was responsible for spiriting away her favorite teacher. The true teacher in her mind was the assistant foreign tutor Mr. Bellington, who genuinely knew, wrote, and taught proper English (hailing from England after all).

Rather from the southern part of Wales, he explained in detail. He always encouraged the students to thoroughly engage in the language as much as possible due to its predominance in the world. Kallen managed to grasp the concepts to a high degree: able to chat well with her friends, discuss different topics with other teachers, and not confuse the "L" and "R" letters in the way her classmates tended to (and of course not sound goofy with an acute accent).

In fact, in recognition of her achievements Mr. Bellington identified her as a natural at the English language and went out of his way to praise her every day.

'Heh, just shows how much better a student I am compared to these fools.'

However after some controversial circumstances arose, the school was apparently forced to fire him to save face. In his absence remained the primary teacher who probably would not last long herself.

To say she was sickly would be an understatement: rather chubby chapped lips, thin and stray hair that came across like a poor wig which trailed wildly down her back, a regular sized sweater that looked gargantuan around her figure, wrinkly and eerie skin that seemed decomposed and ready to rot, and a white stained bandana. She became more prone to show up for class after Mr. Bellington's dismissal while still attending her 'treatments' as necessary (something about an exchange program… thingy).

The teacher exhumed maliciousness at each glance. Kallen could feel those tiny beady grey pupils staring at her when the teacher walked by the desk. The same sensation always arose even when Kallen had to approach her desk to retrieve her marks. She assumed that glare was shared between all her peers, but something about the sincere glower conveyed some hint of resentment towards the red head.

By the time Kallen returned back from her thoughts, she realized that the entire classroom was staring at her, though thankfully the tinkering sympathy emitted by her neighbor Haruna-chan eased the awkwardness. To resolve the problem Kallen merely shook her head in refusal to admit what she really wanted to say: the correct phrase was 'I want to go to the park.'

"I thought so Kouzuki-chan, just because yo- *COUGH COUGH COUGH* *WHEEZE*"

The teacher suddenly burst into a coughing fit, causing her to reach for the accessible handkerchief attached at her hip. The nasty bout carried on for several minutes, leaving the teacher with watery eyes. Even from a distance the students could see the hints of splattered red on the fabric. The sight raised concerns from the Class President who stood up hesitantly, but was waived off once the teacher regained her composure.

'Just what does she have against me?' Kallen questioned to herself, waving off the scene without concern. 'I always get the top marks in this class and I'm never late. I even deal with these losers without making a scene. Not to mention I do my cleaning duties on time and don't make excuses. Just… why?'

Kallen even endured the snide remarks made once in a while commenting how 'she speaks Japanese well… for a foreigner.' That her hair looks too flamboyant for the east and that she's accustomed well to chopsticks instead of silverware.

"What do I have to do to prove myself around here? I feel like the ugly duckling in the tales Ka-chan taught me when I was younger," Kallen whimpered in her melancholy.

"Anyways Kouzuki-chan, take your seat so we may resume our lesson,' the teacher remarked then turned her back to the class. Without rebuttal or apology, Kallen silently sat back down.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Kallen eagerly counted down the remaining seconds until-

*DING DING DING DING*

'YES, finally I'm free!' Kallen declared in rambunctious mental victory as she rushed out of her seat. In her vibrant effort, she accidentally caused her pencil case to spill over and scatter its content across the floor. The act caused her classmates to chuckle in response. Kallen quickly bent down to gather the items in her fluster; of course no one else offered to help while they catered to their own items and left the classroom. Her hand reached for a bundle of pencils-

*SNAP* *CRACK* *POP*

Kallen stared in horror as her several of her favorite pencils smashed into bits below a pair of uwabaki slippers that belonged to one of her classmates. She quickly reeled in her 30cm ruler before that also became a victim.

"Oooooh, sorry about that Kouzuki-chan~. I didn't me~an to mess up your pencils," the classmate teased through his nasally tone. Kallen forced herself to look up at the sluggish lad scratching his nose and licking his lips.

She remembered the snot kid well from the first week of the school year, when he spilt her milk at the cafeteria. Then he had the actual nerve to run his hand through her hair then ruffle it up. She reacted of course in the best manner she knew: by grabbing his shirt and launching a haymaker to the abdomen, a fine blow worth being sent to the headmaster's office. She remembered how distinct the kid was by his lengthy droopy ears and the hairy mole stuck under his chin while he sat there crying during her lecture. Kallen's father ended up having to write some manner of letter to the kid's parents that showed some high figures, but she didn't understand that well. Afterward she learned that the boy had a sort of stomach condition and went into shock from the blow. 'Served him right,' she admitted back then after she apologized and bowed her head in front of the class afterwards. Surely the boy still held a grudge from then.

"You did this on purpose," Kallen sneered underneath her breath, not wanting to raise her voice and cause another incident. Instead she kept her eyes locked to the feet as they happily grounded into her crayons. He enjoyed the attention she gave him based on the fact he carried on the torture, even hopping in place claiming he was trying to move away.

The rest of the classmates inside the room dared not to intervene, instead averting their gaze or covering their mouths to whisper. The tension loomed in its heavy weight as the silence grew, as though the mere mention of the situation could raise a graveyard. Aggravated by it all, Kallen hastened to pile up her destroyed utensils and leave the room. She refused to speak and kept her head down as she rushed passed the bystanders. She hoped her short hair drifted low enough to spare her from having others notice she was on the brink of crying. She was prepared to close her ears after hearing the lingering trails of whispers and gossip spewing from the huddled cliques outside. How they tormented her with their snide expressions and concealed laughter.

No one comforted her, not even the likable Haruna-chan tried to lend a hand as she looked on without remorse. The portrait of her retreating figure betrayed her memory of the nice, curly chestnut haired girl who let Kallen comb her on occasion, and was the first to approach Kallen on their first day (exclaiming happily to her "Look at you! What a cutie with that delightful hair!" as she bounced around in glee). The same friend who sat with her at lunchtime, shared her nice delicious bento every day, and made Kallen's day with the always-present Miss Sunshine demeanor.

Alone, Kallen shifted anxiously under the weight of the pressure, desperate for that same person to come to her rescue. "Please," she whimpered out as her hands clamped the front of her skirt and legs rubbed together. She so wanted to run to her and take her hands to feel wanted.

"Please!" Kallen cried out as she fingers pulled at the hems and waited for that one person.

No one came.

After catching her elated breath and the tension started to dissipate, she killed off her emotions and decided to leave school for the day. Betraying the mood she felt, the clouds above began to part and the sun shined on at the scene. Kallen quickly took out her shoes and replaced them with the assigned sandals.

Not eager to give anyone else the satisfaction of seeing her wounded, Kallen walked out of the entrance and turned to the class's window. A sudden gust of wind caught against her skirt but she dismissed the breeze and carried on with her walk. The image of Haruna-chan's smile came and gone from her mind at that moment.

"Coward."

* * *

"Urrrrrgh, this humidity is unbearable! Why did the gods make today so hot?!" Kallen screamed out. The sun was out in full bloom meaning that the scorching heat of summer arrived. The vibrant sensation drove away the gloom and murky nature of the morning's climate and awoke Kallen's thirst. To satisfy this, she purchased an ever-so-sweet lemon ice tea from a vendor to cool off. The item was just the remedy needed to offset the sweat she built up. The brand in her hand was her favorite of all the beverages offered in the city: Hallo Kitty (or as Onii-chan liked to call it: Shitty Kitty).

'I remember how Ka-chan clipped him by the ear for that remark,' Kallen jested in thought and earned a quick grin for the first time that day.

On the side, she wondered just why vending machines often carried such… weird items, to say the least. The worst offense she found one time as a vending machine offering underpants, just before Ka-chan covered her eyes and forbade her from venturing close to them in the future. The curiosity was short-lived as she finished her drink and quenched her thirst. She used her sleeve to wipe the hard-earned seat from her brow as she stared up at the sun.

Kallen loved the rejuvenating sensation that connected her body to the sun, as though the light transferred energy over time. The feeling made her feel she could take on the entire world. With the refreshment obtained, she paced herself onward towards Inokashira Park, a nice shortcut along the way (so she may hurry to show off her good work at earning 95% on her recent English test).

"Yay, all that self-studying and badgering Onii-chan had finally paid off! Oh and of course thank you to the almighty Kamen Riders! Sheeeen!" Kallen ready struck a pose with her arms as she jogged.

"Keeeee~ I just love how the riders vrrrrooom! Around on their bikes! So glistening and heroic! Fight against bad guys in the name of justice! Bam bam bam!" Kallen struck a punch outward towards an unseen enemy and laughed in joy. "One day I'll have my own bike when I grow up!"

She could already imagine its majestic view: naturally red (ironically her favorite color), armed to the max with auxiliary rockets that could reach the moon, full throttle capabilities with a huge 2294cc triple's 163 lb/ft torque power, and completely layered in neon lighting to illustrate her 'mighty-nous'. That powerhouse of an authentic Suzuki model vehicle was exactly what she wanted, shown on one of the monthly magazine's she subscribed to. In other words: "sooo cooolllll!"

"Vrooom Vrooom! I got you now, Battie fangire! Now I shall break my chains of destiny! Bwa ha ha ha!" Kallen moved into action to fight the evil Battie, confusing her ongoing audience around her as she threw fists and kicks at no one particular.

Overhead she noticed the local museum she was about to pass. She recalled the one time that Ka-chan and Onii-chan brought her there years ago when they first moved from Shinjuku to Mikata. The move having something to do with how Ka-chan disliked the amount of funny-looking guys with tattoos around and later acquired the land where they had lived. She mentioned something about raised local taxes as well, or some other political matter that impacted their situation, so they never returned. Somewhere around that time was also when people began to give her the strange and disgusted looks and distanced themselves from her family.

The sullen memory caused Kallen to slow her pace and frown at the site.

'I don't understand why I keep getting those strange looks… I even get it at school every once in a while. On the subway, I see those glances from the people in suits and the women cover their mouths and gossip,' Kallen groaned at her internal turmoil, dropping her head to look at her feet. Her fingers tightened around her backpack's straps, causing her knuckles and fingers to bleach white. Realizing she drifted into such a bad mood again, she focused on that one happy moment while at the museum.

'Oh oh! I remember going weeeee down the cat mobile and slammed right into Papa's face!' Kallen recovered with a chuckle and she waived to the fancy giant robot atop the museum (a certain icon from a popular series) and she resumed her walk. Even to that day she could not believe how tall that status was nor how profound its characteristics were: such interesting cyclic eyes that appeared to be rusting from age and an interesting sigil branded on its chest. Kallen never learned to understand what it meant, nor did it seem to relate to any symbols she remembered. It was shaped as an oval circle with lines that stretched overhead and below it thrice. The way the emblem glistened made Kallen believe it could have been alive at that moment. After giving into the awe of the view, she gave the statue a quick wave then started to skip along the stone pathway through the park.

Kallen loved how tranquil and serine this park had remained despite foretold events. How event the elderly could come out, play tennis, and walk slowly hand-in-hand with their grandchildren as though nothing could happen. Eventually Kallen exited the park after a jogging distance and crossed the busy road (obeying traffic signs of course), though she hesitated along with way after spotting several military styled trucks transporting long tubes (similar to rockets). At their sides jogged armed soldiers who kept vigilant of their surroundings.

One particular soldier stood out to the young girl because of the great balding spot and a similar goatee fashioned on his chin like her father (though his was black). He must have been the overseer due to the fact that he attended to several maps and pointed to soldiers with verbal directions. Despite the distance between them the soldier noticed and recognized Kallen and offered a salute and wave. Kallen blushed slightly at the recognition and gave a slight courtesy. Not eager to cause a scene though, she went along her way.

The scene reminded Kallen of the recent news reports that came in that morning, indicating increased tensions between Japan and the Chinese Federation. The news indicated that patrols would increase along the Japanese coastlines and spread out to the neighboring islands where skirmishes occur time and again.

Before Kallen could return home, she needed to visit the health center where her mother worked. Every time she stopped by, she was reminded how the place became a shell of its former self: sever leakage from its gutters, very visible and prominent cracks along its walls, random visitors and rather delinquent looking at that, and the rough dried graffiti splattered across its banners that read in Kanji 'Japan for the Japanese.' Kallen frowned at those very words since they were the sole embodiment of the ridicule she suffered that day. Her nerves flared up inside her as the fear and anxiety boiled in her skin.

'I'm just as Japanese as anyone else here… I am… I know I am.'

After steeling her nerves once more, she moved into the building. She recalled snippets of details that her mother described to her on a curious day: the building remained as a relic to the design architect project carried out in the 1950's during the Kururugi Administration at the time, in order to rebuild Japan after the Great War.

The man charged with overseeing the project was Kururugi Tendo, the uncle to the current Prime Minister Kururugi Genbu. His main focus was to build cheap, affordable housing for the public facilities that spanned across the urban areas; their purpose was to help the poor Japanese who struggled to recover and rebuild after the war, and to fund such accommodations.

Such development and production occurred during the fall of Emperor Yoshimoto's reign, a tragic era that ended in him and his cabinet committing Seppuku to avoid capture and face tribunal in Britannian courts. With the Emperor's demise, the standard caste system in place since the Tokugawa era became obsolete and abolished. In its place birthed the Republic of Japan and an introduction to democracy, led by the Diet government who took the forefront of-

'BOOOOORRRING!'

Kallen allowed that word to ring through her mind the same way she'd say it to Manaka-san during his lectures. Instead of cramming such irrelevant information into her mind, she chose to instead learn making shirts, skirts, and all the sort of girlish stuff expected of her. Such a decision turned out very profitable since Onii-chan required the knowledge to pass his high school exams. She still didn't see the reason to know such history despite how he emphasized that detail will allow her to excel later in life.

"Psssh, suuure it will! As if any of these tidbitsy of information are going to interest any but the old men or that spotty-looking bid with bad teeth at school. Tch, nasty nose picker," Kallen muttered in observance after thinking of the kid.

The moment she entered the building, her senses were assaulted by the moldy smell in the air: a mixture of sterilization and the potency of fresh and old vomit littered in the trash cans. Baby cries echoed through the halls along with the adamant creaking of rocking chairs by their mothers. The scene was a sorrowful site, as the women had to endure back pain in those decrepit wooden chairs that lacked supporting stool bits. An analog TV played in the background though only snippets of audio and static came out. Beyond those constant noises were the random shouts of orders and conversations from darting nurses who tended to their patients or prepared medicine on doctor's instructions.

Kallen felt the rumble from her stomach caused by the overbearing offense of the smells, and she fought against the urge to spew her lunch. With summoned strength, she managed over to the reception desk and stood on tiptoe to ring the small metallic bell.

*DING*

…No response.

*DING DING DING DING DING*-

"Kouzuki, how many times do I have to tell you that bell isn't a toy?!" A sudden firm hand slammed atop the girl's hand to cease the incessant ringing. The hand's owner, a residential nurse, sighed with a serious frown at Kallen as though the lesson would never be learned.

In recognition of her error, Kallen pulled her hand back and tilted her head aside to present an earnest sheepish smile. She used her right leg to rub against her left as though to present a sincere apology.

"Sorry~, I forgot~."

Needless to say, the nurse was not amused. Instead she shook her head in exasperation and carried on with her duty. "Your mother is busy dealing with some matters at the moment. Why don't you go sit down and wait patiently for her. AND do NOT disturb the other patients," the nurse brusquely demanded before she darted off towards a nearby patient room.

Unwilling to cause more of a fuss at this point, Kallen obeyed and drifted over to a spare seat opposite of the room. She shifted through the reading material scattered on a broken table to occupy her time: a music-oriented magazine featuring young Enomoto Saki playing a violin; the national Japan Times newspaper featuring an article about the ex-Prime Minister Yoshino Hironori (whom had been itching for a comeback after his service from 2002-2006 to deal with negotiation talks with Britannia); a martial arts magazine.

Kallen easily collected the last magazine and skimmed through the main article. The article depicted the discipline of Shitou-ryuu style martial arts described by Shinozaki Gennosuke, focusing specifically on the five rules of defense known as the tenants of that discipline. Kallen's eyes grew wide as the surname sunk into her brain.

'Oh, that academy! I remember how Onii-chan's face lit up when we passed by it back in Odawara to Fuji 2 years ago…. Wow, it's been a long time since we did something as a family,' Kallen felt her melancholy return at the thought accompanied by her quivering lip. Only the 3 of them were able to visit that place because her father had business matters (how Ka-chan had to embrace a sad smile when she told her daughter the news).

Once more trying to remove those negative thoughts, Kallen allowed her sights to drift elsewhere to land on the pregnant woman who sat a row down. Kallen was caught by surprise- the woman did not appear Japanese at all. Her skin appeared much more brown and tanned despite how her eyes were slanted quite similar. Her clothes suggested she came from a foreign land due to the heavier darker hues and softer fabric. The dead giveaway derived from the silver cross that hung from her neck. Kallen recalled reading somewhere that Christians were very particular in carrying such a sentimental item for their religion.

The foreigner noticed that the young girl was examining her, thus turned and gave a soft smile. Kallen felt sorry for the pregnant lady, considering she must be in agony sitting in that uncomfortable chair and holding her stomach up. Just then, she realized that there was a scarred brand marked on her upper left bicep.

Kallen did not know the significance of this mark at the time, thinking it may have been just a recent fad in foreign society. The image appeared still fresh and the ink quite vibrant for a tattoo. The prominent piece of the mark was a trinity of intersected crosses that formed an incomplete crosshair. On the sides hovered the letters "B E C" spaced between the crosses along with several intricate swerves and serifs.

Kallen was unfamiliar with its decoration thus wondered why she would have such a permanent fixture. The woman covered the image as soon as she realized it was being scrutinized, obviously worried about others seeing the mark by the time she scanned the room around them. Thankfully no one else seemed to care (mostly old women too busy caring about their walking sticks).

'It's not like she's gonna be treated like an alien,' Kallen pointed out to herself because they were resting at a public hospital. Unintentionally, she picked up on the ramblings of 2 older women in the corner.

"Tch, the neighborhood is really going to the grinder these days. Can you believe the prices they charge now for my back pain medication? When I was young they gave it out free, and you didn't have to have insurance for it," the first lady complained in a rather gravelly hoarse tone as though she's consumed thousands of cigarettes in her lifespan.

"You're tellin' me, every day I keep seein' more and more stories on the news 'bout people coming over across the pond. Speech after speech from that Kururugi-sama on our military and that convoluted drama with the Chinks over the fake islands. Not to mention dem continued rollin' blackouts at night. I cannot 'member the last time I was able to go out for a nice walk after dark. It just never ends I tell ya," the second woman wheezed out just after she breathed her words in a seemingly single sentence, and then took an inhale through her oxygen mask.

"By the way, did you hear about that killing at the local high school? The boy who was sleeping around and cheating on his girlfriend?"

Kallen's eyes burst open at the mention of the incident that became such hot news on the local media stations. She was curious to know what else had been heard.

"How could ya not hear it? It was all over da news last week; I heard the boy been pressuring the girlfriend to go to the hospital to check if she were pregnant. Not wantin' to do that, she went over to his apartment, waited for him to boil the teapot then-"

Kallen leaned in to listen for more detail, but the older women cupped their hands and whispered into each other's ear. Then the first one burst into a gasp.

"My goodness! Youth these days in our country. Is this what our ancestors fought for? To see them resort to such promiscuous, cruel brutality? Jeez, just like with that Burakumin lad many years ago who stabbed the Hiroshima woman to death… You know what they say: the violent spark always starts at the bottom rung of society."

"Oh, it gets better too. Afterward-"

Again, the two curled into one another and whispered secret knowledge between the two.

"Good _Lord_! What sort of person does that?! I hope they lobotomize the silly girl!"

"Oh don't worry; her rather wealthy family might just place her in a sanitarium from what I heard from my niece workin' in that sector. There's talk of havin' the boat destroyed too. What a shame, it's rather nice boat from the pictures over the news," the second one claimed before reaching for her oxygen mask.

"Well, that shows just how gruesome love can be to the poor unfortunate souls. Don't you think so, sweetie?" The first woman directed her offhanded comment to the young girl, noticing how they were being eavesdropped. Kallen was frozen to respond to the question, the very sight of these nasty looking witches causing her mouth to refuse a word. Their long grey hair hid the critical eyes that watched over her, but the sensation was known through the wide smirk that crumbled across their wrinkled faces.

"Best be careful whom ya fall in love with, child. Ya never know what they might do to ya, HEHEHEHEH~," the latter woman cackled before going into a coughing fit.

Instead of indulging in the topic, Kallen turned her head towards the TV, using her focus and breathing to ease out of the tension and relax once more (already on the verge of crying again that day). If only there was a bed she could crawl into and isolate herself from the world at that moment…

'Why do they have to say such nasty things about love…? What do they know about love?'

"Oh lookie, here's Prime Minister Kururugi goin' off about 'nother speech again," the elder woman gnarled out from behind her mask.

Kallen once more focused on the TV just as a live broadcast came on. At the podium stood the Last Samurai of the era in all his military glory (paraded in a formal, sharp uniform): Kururugi Genbu. He appeared before the Diet Government building located near the capital, flanked by a group of persons that appeared just as valiant as the man himself. To his left stood a skinny fellow with long black hair, a pointy chin, and large glasses that gave off a nerdy appeal. To his right flanked a white-haired militant who stood at attention without moving a single muscle. Behind Genbu lurked a rather older fellow who was bent over a cane dressed loosely in an elegant kimono. These operators were surrounded in a circle by even more intimidating mass of armed military guards and beyond that were the very scary mass of media coverages and agents prepared for the speech.

Kallen was completely engulfed in the image of Genbu, a man who exhumed confidence and honor like no other. His face remained so calm and refused to offer fear or regret. She found herself learning over her chair to listen to the dialogue thoroughly.

{"People of Japan. Today, in accordance with the Federation of China's Empress Tianzi and the Europa United Council of Forty, we announce our decision in response to the Britannian violation of the Tibet convention, annexing of the Indo-Chinese Peninsula, and continued aggression against the African continent. Today, we shall henceforth begin a blockade against the ports of Britannia with our mighty fleet, and we shall continue to do so until they meet us at the negotiation table to determine proper and adequate sakuradite trade as well as cease on all war campaigns,"} Prime Minister Kururugi bellowed out in a demanding tone emphasized by his swaying hands. The passion behind his movements conveyed at each point.

{"This aggression shall not stand! We, the military of Japan, will resort to force to rebel against this terror. Not only to protect ourselves, but the people of Asia as need be! We are the protectors and the leaders of the Asian race. We are the defenders from and deifiers of the corrupt bourgeois and aristocracy of the Pax Britannia. The Land of the Rising Sun does not beget to such facets. We must rise in firm action instead of taking the time to think and consider beliefs, especially in the face of a major threat against our homes and the Japanese spirit!"}

Genbu took a moment to pause at the right time, allowing his words to sink in to his intended audience. His eyes motioned over to an unseen person off screen, but quickly returned focus on the camera. Kallen had to press her hands against her chest to still her pacing heart; she was utterly in awe by his words and motivations. She knew she was not the only one captivated by those words, noted by how the other nurses and doctors stopped in their place to listen.

{"I promise you that the world will view Japan as a united entity that does not tolerate threats against our glory, our economic strive, our culture- our way of life! From the bottom of my heart I plead to you, Japan, to stand with me against this threat to our land. I shall not rest my sword until this duty is carried out and our enemy is no more! I will fight to the last man to guard our glorious nation from those who seek its death! NIPPON BANZAI!"} In summation, Genbu raised his katana up to the sky to show Japanese tenacity and strength.

At those last words, Kallen quickly began clapping and smiling at the marvel of that declaration. She found herself bouncing on her seat in great excitement- at the pride and strength of the will of their leader. Japan might as well exist on cloud nine to the little girl so swelled in patriotism…

However, once she looked around at the rest of the audience, her joy was immediately dissipated. The old women merely waived their dismissing hands at it all, and the faculty staff either did not react, gave a shrug, or carried on as though the event did not happen.

"Psh, I heard better than that from a toddler. That's the same old spew he's been saying for years now! Not like it takes more than a few measly words to rile up the youth nowadays. That's the same bewitching attitude that took my son into the last war we fought. I mean damn it, I couldn't even bury his bones at my family's shrine! Not a bit was left from the explosion that took his life in Shanghai! Curse the gods and all the Sumeragi and Kururugi who made us go to war in the first place!" The first woman wailed out then spit towards the TV. Kallen was too shocked and appalled at those words that she didn't know how to react.

'No… No, she's wrong! Genbu-sama will lead us to glory! I know he will! I know it!'

In the middle of her concentration Kallen failed to notice when the pregnant tanned woman burst into a sob and ran off to the bathroom.

"My my, wonder if that Filipino woman had any family in her homeland? There's 'nough bad rumors goin' around about there. I wonder it will hold when dem disgusting Chinks send that massive navy against it? Should have never became a Britannian area decade ago. My late husband certainly 'membered fightin' them at the capital under General Tojo during the great war," the second woman added on while watching the retreating figure.

Kallen did not get a moment to think about the situation before a loud random shout roared from a nearby room down the hall. The only coherent words that could be distinguished were "baka" and "kusho." After a few more seconds of spurt curses, a door slammed shut followed by a swarm of people that exited that room. Kallen knew several of the people who were a part of that group. Specifically she made out the voluptuous frame of Tamaki Kiyoshi (whom she knew through her sons Shin'ichirou and Masa who enjoyed a whacking from her special rolling pin many times in life), Ohgi Katsume, and her son Katsume whom she was nagging to along their exit.

Katsume was merited only a second to share a soft smile before he was pulled by the ear in their haste. Kallen returned the favor since she liked him a lot; he acted like a second brother to her, considering he always was around Onii-chan and gave tips on how to complete math problems (he did want to be a primary school teacher after all, inspired by the savory feeling of helping kids learn).

Who she did not expect was her brother at the end of the procession, his hand tending to his temple while his other hand was tightly clenched at his side. She heard a loud sigh blow through his lips as he passed, and he did not even bother to acknowledge her presence.

'Onii-chan? I haven't seen him that angry since his birthday last year. When Papa didn't show up, he ended up throwing the cake we made against the wall.'

After those people left the building, Kallen spurt towards the room to determine what occurred. She was surprised to see that Ka-chan was sprawled against the back wall of the room in her white nurse uniform. Her long hair was tied in a bun to fit beneath her nurse cap. Her hands held her head up as she shook, as though unable to cope with whatever occurred just earlier.

Kallen rushed up to her mother and eased down beside her. Her hands gripped her backpack tightly in fear of the worst. "Ka-Chan, what's going on? Why were Onii-chan and everyone else coming out of this room? Was there a fight?"

Her mother realized that she was no longer alone in the room and tried to feint recovery. She looked at her daughter then quickly pulled herself up and closed the door behind them for privacy. Her hands refused to let go of the doorknob as though someone would break down the door. She rushed to collect her thoughts while she stared at the ground. Taking a deep breath, she brought her hands to her hair and straightened out loose ends (trying to hide the fact she just wiped away water from her eyes). Unfortunately the act caused her mascara to smear a bit in its wake.

"Oh th-that was nothing dear- just a minor dispute between us. You know how grownups need to talk things out every once in a while. Of course that's just like your Kiyoshi-obaasan and Katsura-obaasan to act like that during business hours. Just got to make a fuss out of nothing, right?" Mizuki forced a smile while her fingers twirled into a few long bangs broke free from their bun. Kallen felt her concern grow at the act, especially how her eyes blinked far more often than usual. Kallen was not convinced.

'Ka-chan…. You always blink your eyes or twirl your hair when you have to lie… Why won't you tell me what's going on?' Kallen wanted to give her usual expression that wanted to know the truth, something she wanted to show all day, but refrained from doing so.

Mizuki caught on the act before Kallen could consider it, and walked over to Kallen to pat her on the head. Afterward, she took a moment to lean against the bed corner in that tight room. She used her knees to drop down to her daughter's height, and then pulled out a handkerchief to dab against Kallen's cheeks. After softening those cheeks she rubbed her free hand through the girl's hair with soft affection (easy not to rile it as her daughter was picky about people touching her hair).

"How about this Kallen, when we get home… I'll tell you everything? About what's happening since this matter concerns our family's future… Alright? I'll also tell you about Papa," Mizuki promised through her similar strained smile. Despite her concerns and knowing that her mother will never reveal the truth of everything, Kallen simply nodded.

Mizuki placed a small kiss on her daughter's forehead in reward for cheering her up. The nurse stood up once more then straightened her uniform that scrunched up from earlier. She walked over to the sink to clean up the smudges that built around her eyes.

"I'm just about done with my shift now anyways. Oh I know, how about we go buy your favorite natto beans for Korean BBQ? I'm planning on making those tonight along with your favorite crepes mixed with strawberries, chocolate, and whipped cream on top. How does that sound?" This time around, the smile Mizuki gave was genuine.

In response Kallen closed her eyes and grinned like a mad man at the prospect of eating her favorite dessert. She was only permitted to have them during festivals or by scoring highly on her exams (using the valid excuse she only buys them during earnest moments, not to spoil nor fatten her child).

"Good. First though, I need to visit a patient of mine before we can leave; Yamazaki-san needs to get their medication otherwise there will be trouble later on," Mizuki remarked just as she opened a nearby medicine cabinet in search for the required pills.

Out of curiosity of the items inside, Kallen snuck up on tiptoes to inspect the capsules. They were a collection of strange shapes and colors. She noted one mentioned antipsychotics, another abbreviated as 'BPD' (not known to Kallen), and many more of peculiar letters.

"Hey Ka-chan, why do you need to take so many pills with you?" Her question was innocent and easy enough, however Mizuki refrained from neither giving an answer nor looking to her. Kallen remembered one time that Ka-chan advised that getting the assortment or amount wrong could cause severe repercussions in the body due to possible overdose or anti-immunize-something.

"Sigh," was the only thing spoken in that room after the question, and Mizuki ran her fingers through her hair as though concocting some answer. Finally, she spoke.

"Because this patience of mine is very… complicated… in the issues affecting him and his associates. Just please remain quiet for a moment while Mommy does her work," Mizuki reprimanded in curt before she resumed her task. Moments past between her placing the pills in assigned tubes and completing forms and prescription pads to quantify the items. Once done, she gathered the belongings scattered through the room into her handbag, then took her favorite scarf made by her sister and wrapped it around her neck. After settling the scarf in place, she pulled on her nice coat that her husband bought, then followed up with a necklace presented on her birthday (as penance for his absence).

Just as Mizuki took her daughter by the hand and guided her out of the room and down the hall, the two elderly women from earlier began to comment aloud.

"Well look at that nurse there with all her fancy decoration. She must be SO lucky to have a Britannian to spoil her," snarled the first elderly who was fanning at herself in a sarcastic manner. The second woman merely scuffed and covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a laugh. However, Mizuki would not allow that to simply pass by without reprimand. Her eyes shot cold glares towards the two as though to dare them to say that once more. Only silence followed.

Kallen gave a wonderful smile and a chuckle at the scene, glad to finally win a situation for the day. Mizuki eased out of the sneer and gave a smile, though this one was catered towards the Filipino woman who had returned to her position. In turn, she gave her own genuine smile.

After ensuring her message came across strict and clear, Mizuki took her daughter by the hand and led her out of the health center so they may go shopping at the local Lawson's Store. Of course, as promised, Mizuki would afterwards take Kallen to the local Crepe store to purchase her favorite dessert.

* * *

 **A/N: Quite a few shout outs in this chapter to real life places and also some VN's. With one being a shoutout to my mate Eurobeatjester, the writer of the Katawa Shoujo fic Learning to Fly.**


	6. Where Half Bloods Go Part Two

**A/N: Part two of Kallen's first POV Chapter.**

* * *

"Pleeease Ka-Chan! I wanna eat my crepes now! Right nyow!" Kallen bellowed out once more in childish agony, stomping persistently on the sidewalk while dragging her shopping bag behind. Thankfully Mizuki handled the bulk of the groceries otherwise the trek would be delayed longer since Kallen had to go back several times to pick up dropped items. Kallen only handled the vegetables otherwise known to the little girl as simply "rabbit food."

"Kallen I've already told you: not until after dinner. It's not likely that my answer was going to change up til now," Mizuki scolded her daughter with a raised eyebrow. The redhead ran straight in front of her mother, intercepting her with her bag held high. She knew one way to sway her mother's heart. Kallen swept her arms behind her back and leaned inward with her shoulders hunched, then her eyes dropped into a pathetic pout. 'Time to plead.'

"Pweeeeeasse! I know! If you let me eat now, then I will clean up my room and always keep it tidy! I'll also do my homework and not distract Onii-chan from his work. Deal?!"

Mizuki paused where she stood and pondered. Kallen was sure she won her decision the moment her mother provided her sincere smile, sparks brimming in her eyes, and stated-

"Denied."

Kallen dropped her bag and fell to the ground as Mizuki passed by. 'What?!' The girl cried in her thoughts. She was so sure she won her over this time…

Mizuki's smile was brief before it vanished, replaced by a serious grim along with a slight frown.

"You should be cleaning your room anyways, young lady. I'm not your maid. The same goes for your homework. Also you shouldn't be pestering your brother so much; Naoto is already under enough pressure with his painting assignments and history allocations. He needs to pass in order to graduate next year with the highest marks from University of Tokyo Arts," Mizuki made clear on those demands since Kallen had brought them up.

Kallen continued to slump in defeat before she recovered to hasten beside her mother's stride. Kallen let out an exaggerated sigh then recovered her composure. "Hey Ka-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, dear."

"Why do you work at the health center when Papa pays our bills? The place is run down and the other nurses and doctors don't seem to like you much. Onii-chan never told me why either. Why do you keep going?" The uncertainty in the daughter's questions was very clear through the tone of her voice. The line of questions caused Mizuki to stop and face her daughter, only to first let out a heavy sigh.

"That's a… question that has a rather long answer. I think we better sit down first before I go into it," Mizuki proposed just as they entered a small park with a proper wooden bench nearby. The park was a familiar setting, a local getaway where Mizuki took both her children to during their infancy. It contained a rustic slide, a small kiddie pool worn down over time, and the lone bench battered and in need of fresh paint.

She placed her load of groceries to the bench's side then plucked Kallen up then sat her atop the right side. She scooted close to her child, took a moment to breath and adjust her bangs while Kallen kicked at the air (a habit she liked to partake). Once she felt comfortable with the starting point, she began without looking.

"When I was younger- before I was swept off my feet by your father's charming antics after his first visit to Japan- I was a social worker for the Japanese Society for the Study of Social Welfare (JSSSW). My position was arranged long before my birth, while my parents were kids. The Kururugi Administration running the country at the time set that precedence for our family. That was a different era to what we know now, but I suppose that's the meaning behind Japan's unofficial motto: 'The More Things Change the More Things Stay the Same.'"

"You see Kallen, most Japanese are not exactly… comfortable… with the idea of examining aspects of our society nor the idea of social welfare in general. They view the notion as going against social tenants of non-interference in private lives. Social welfare has become a softer topic over the decades, though scarcely do many indulge the talks. That's one reason why JSSSW was formed in the first place: to welcome the idea and embrace the discussion. I wasn't able to attend university due to your grandparents unable to send more than one child off, so Hideo-Niisan was expected to be the dutiful one. Sadly, he died in China after he got drafted into the war."

Mizuki's demeanor drifted into a grimmer and darker tone as she plunged into her past. The shift caused Kallen to stop her kicking and listen closely to her mother. Neither was wary of the school kids running and yelling nearby.

"Anyways, my specialty is in helping the homeless; helping those with addiction problems; helping those who had been hurt in rather… grotesque ways. The Diet refused to acknowledge the issue; even today they prefer the lower castes of the Burakumin or the Ainu in northern Japan as if they don't exist at all. Certainly not as people in the least. Despite the possibility that anyone could end up homeless due to no fault of their own!"

Mizuki's once calm explanation began to grow in disdain. An increased bitterness tinged at the end of her sentences as her eyebrows furrowed and her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You find them struggling on the streets or living under bridges, curled up within subway stations or whatever shelter may take them in. Even clinging to the camps in Ueno Park, or even 'sofa surfing' as we call it in our line of work where they live with their friends or family. Some may be lucky enough to find a place like a budget capsule or love hotel to stay and work at for barely affordable wages. It's so disheartening to me that such people are denied the help necessary to live by the very institutions meant to protect its people."

Kallen shifted uncomfortably in place, feeling the great hostility growing in her mother's rant. She rubbed at her neck as though the sensation could be wiped away.

"Of course you can't expect anyone to listen and do anything about these issues, right? Not without having research, qualitative data, and case studies done to prove such. That's where those like me, my fellow workers, and academics came in." Mizuki gave a long pause as though considering the events in the past. "The hard truth was that we were only able to achieve little success over the years, Kallen." It didn't matter which party was in power or which clan had the most influence among the powerful wealthy families. Rarely did we gather much interest or sustainable funding for our hard work."

As those on an uncalled cue, an uncharacteristic snort slipped from Mizuki's lips as she stared into the sky.

"Oh sure! We had the occasional curiosity from acclaimed persons like Prime Minister Yoshino Hironori who "promised" to fund and support us along with his son, Hiroyosi. Who was too off putting in his mannerisms for me to believe. But those were thrown to the wind once the current Prime Minister Kururugi Genbu was voted back in and he implemented a cutback on social support! We barely got a percent of the national spending! The only increase in health spending we saw from Genbu came from the maternity support based on the population problem that's been ongoing for years!"

*BAM*

Kallen's body hopped at its place on the bench when her mother's hand slammed against the ledge. Mizuki's heightened breathing became more and more labored as a twisted smile formed on her face and her neck veins popped out like living worms.

"For what purpose does that serve, Kallen?! Huh?! All for the unlikely scenario that Britannia invades us does he cut our vital social funding- all to go straight towards military expansion in that damn self-defence force where we already spent 20%! The massive Sakuradite production our country produces which made us the richest in the world! All goes to the pockets of the clans like Sumeragi and their monopoly on everything in society! Or into the stash of the prime minster I'm sure! Or people like Kirihara Taizo and those 2 crazy Britannian nobles your father deals with! Always lurking behind the powerful or stirring up a mess- just like with your father! If only he didn't meddle with their affairs back in the 90's we wouldn't have been-"

Mizuki had let her emotions run rampant in the first time in years, and Kallen was stupefied by the complex scene.

'I've never seen mother lose her composure like that… Not ever… She's so gentle and wouldn't hurt a fly,' Kallen reminded herself in desperation as she considered the scene. After Mizuki finished her words and took a moment to regain her self, a long weary breath escaped her lips after she leaned back fully into the bench. She took in heaps of air as though to suck the world into her being. Only after seeing this moment did Kallen sit back down beside her mother.

"…Whew. I'm sorry Kallen. I didn't mean to burden you with such ill-boded feelings. It's just so- so frustrating that our society that it preaches prioritizing our citizens above all else yet does its utmost to throw the unwanted overboard." Mizuki took a moment to look to her daughter with a smile. "But then, it's just like what your father once said to me during our first date: 'a group is made up of individuals. No matter how much they might share in the plan, they are still individuals with their own faiths, hopes, and goals. It's how one goes about making sure that everyone's metrics are met that makes a good businessperson.' And that's what the Japanese shares with every country, Kallen. We are neither a colony of ants nor a mind of hives. We are people."

Identifying that she had strayed far from the intent of her speech, Mizuki took a moment to cough to clear her throat then took a sip of her green tea.

"Sorry. To answer your original question Kallen, if I have to say what is my main motivation for doing all this, despite the fact your father pays us a good amount to maintain ourselves, it's the simple earnest out of helping those in need, those who have nothing. To give one thing to them that no one else dares to offer: hope. Heheh, such a simple thing isn't it? Giving hope," Mizuki teased as she considered her feats done in the past. However…

"Yet, so many people don't even know how alluring that feeling could be. How it can inspire those to achieve so much more than thought possible, or help those to see the beauty within them not seen before. Even the mere prescriptions I give out to the elderly take away a pain that's been there for a lifetime."

Mizuki turned once more to face Kallen, the genuine smile from earlier that day surfaced as clear as the sun.

"It's the same for the Filipino woman at the health center, Kallen. You noticed the Christian cross on her neck, right? The faith that she has helps her get through living in a foreign land even if she knows little Japanese. Despite that she will try to help anyone in need, even if just by humming or native song as a remedy."

Mizuki glanced to the side and spotted a budding plant blossoming in the light. "If you plant a seed from its nuts, give it water, and show it tender love, one day it will blossom into the beautiful flower you envisioned. Just like you, Kallen. Nothing beats the feeling that comes after the harvest has come. It's the same for all mothers." She reached out her hand to cup her child's right cheek, caressing its surface softly with each stroke (causing Kallen to blush profusely in public).

"My greatest wish in life is to see you and your brother blossom into the person you wish to be, and do the things you dreamed of. Nothing would make me happier in this world, no matter if something were to happen to me."

"Despite what many would consider a handicap or a curse, people are ignorant to the fact that a good minority of Japanese have at one time married gaijins and gave birth to children without stigma or judgement." Mizuki let out a darkened laughter at the thought. "I mean, it's funny how no one raised an objection with that Sumeragi woman who married a Knight of the Round, or in our ancestry where marriages were arranged for alliance purposes. I'm sure those history books your brother reads goes into quite a depth about it…"

"Sigh, yet now… We have that nasty graffiti written on our facilities, and other children pick on you just because you're a bit different. People are just afraid of anything out of the normal just walking up and causing a scene, like the encroaching war that's bound to happen."

Mizuki paused for the moment to consider her points.

"For all those we help, Kallen… there are those whose scars are far too deep to recover, and those whose pain cannot be easily mended. Those who have been too severely inflicted to hold a sword, a gun, or the most important item: trust. If the trust you hold in someone is broken, then it may never be reformed. I dread the possibility that I might have caused that with some of them that I've prescribed for…"

Kallen tilted her head in confusion, unsure the meaning behind the words. The conversation appeared to be drifting farther off from the purpose of her original question.

"While no one has ever said it, I can tell by the way they move their bodies or shift their eyes. I still remember what their brother had once said to determine their mindsets: 'he and his sister were like an onigiri in a fruit basket. It struggles to find a sense of belonging in the group they find themselves in because of-'"

Mizuki shook her head and stopped herself from carrying on. She knew at this point she spoke too much on the subject. "But you needn't worry, Kallen. You have much to look forward to in your life. Now, how about we get this done quickly and head back home?" Mizuki eased herself back off the bench and reached for Kallen's hand. After assisting the girl with brushing off the creases from their clothes, they made off to the client's residence.

* * *

Kallen could feel her mother's grip tighten around her hand as they walked through poverty-stricken section of Mikata, the heat from her body more feverish than the sun offered. Kallen did not enjoy the way sweat dripped along her wrists to moisten their hold, granted she knew that this could not be helped since Mizuki carried the heavy load. Kallen observed the poor atmosphere of the city: downtrodden houses, more and more graffiti by the block, worn wooden structure that was more occupied by mold than anything else, unkempt yards, dim or nonworking street lamps, incomplete older railings which its trails either dislodged or missing (due to the increase in theft for its copper content), and the sheer amount of abandoned cars that failed inspections or could not be legally upheld.

She did not like the scenery one bit, especially as she swore that several people peered out towards them from behind tight corridors. She eased tightly into her mother and clung to that tight hand with all her might, causing them to shiver.

Finally, the two arrived to a rather small house that appeared delinquent and unused. Its unshapely grubby windows were tainted green from no maintenance, and its upper glass was smashed in. Outside drainpipes leaked drops of water by the minute, and there were blotches of walls that appeared poorly covered up. The property offered a tiny garden that contained more cats than plants, and its inhabitants were happily cleaning themselves or gouging on food and water. Oddly enough, this makeshift sanctuary contained a small Neko shrine that helped ease the cats into staying.

Kallen really wanted to run over and pick up a rather cute little black one in her sights (one which looked so similar to the Fiji cat in an animated witch movie), but her mother's responsive grip denied that possibility.

In that distance Kallen spotted a woman knelt down near the shrine. She had her blondish brunette hair tied up in a single ponytail, and she wore a single bright-red tank top (which accentuated her physique quite nicely) along with an olive black capris. To throw off the otherwise simple attire, she had some odd lily green croc sandals with cat paws printed all over them. She held two items in hand: a fine-tooth brush for the cats in one and a spay device for neutering the animals in the other.

"Meow~," a cat barked out to greet the visitors before the woman took notice.

"Oh don't you 'meow~' at me, Mr. Fiji. You've been dodging this for a good long while, and now it's time to meet your reckoning- Hm?" The woman then sensed her approaching visitors and stood up to get a good view.

Kallen had to turn her head sideways to take in the view: the woman had a pair of icy blue eyes that seemed similar to her own. Knowing that someone else shared the same type of eyes brought a warm sensation to the little girl, and felt more at ease when the woman offered a stiff friendly smile and wave.

'They are so similar to mine... Does that mean she's a half-blood too?' Kallen pondered alone as she drew closer, giving her expression some life by crunching up her nose and eyes. Alas the scrutiny was short-lived once her mother pulled her back into check.

"Good evening Misao-san, I trust you are feeling well this fine evening?" Mizuki spoke out while giving a rather formal poised bow.

"Yes good evening to you as well, Mizuki-san. I see you're here to deliver brother's medicine... as well as the boss's I'm sure?" Misao responded in a matter of fact as she folded her arms. She did not return the formalities which stunned Kallen a bit.

"Of course. Just to be clear though, this will be the last time I'll be able to do this; the center has started to notice to drop in supplies due to the cutbacks from Takeda Pharmaceuticals. I'm afraid you'll need to find another venue for the prescriptions."

The notification was accepted by an air of silence. Misao said nothing after she withdrew behind her bangs, allowing a swift breeze to drift through to alleviate the tension.

"I see... Well, that's that I suppose. No matter. It's something my brother and the boss will have to sort out themselves. I appreciate the assistance you've given through these years, even IF some of it led to the current situation."

Mizuki became the next person to shy away from looking towards Misao. Kallen wondered what the subject being discussed was about; obviously something foul was afoot.

"...I didn't know about the happenings at St. Arcadia before I recommended you and your brother to go there. I only found out about the transgressions that occurred with the Morimoto's after the scandal broke up amidst the cover up attempted. I wasn't aware of how deep the connection went between your boss and the Englishman with the scarred lip, nor how far their actions went-"

"You think I don't know _that_?!" Misao abruptly interrupted with fists clutched in anger, her eyes screwed shot as though to block out the world. Her bursts caused all the nearby cats to hiss and screech in worry, and the scattered bowels toppled and spilled their contents to the floor. Even Kallen found herself scampering to the side in fear of something more severe coming.

"Kouzuki Mizuki, _your_ ignorance does not lessen the horrors of what they did to my brother and I… the _indignities_ … we suffered, and still suffer… that we must endure each day…" Misao trailed off from her heated moment while she looked around. "I still remember her smirking face, of Leona. That allora perfume she bought that still lingers on my hand. Even after I- I- smashed it straight down her frickin' thro- throa- throa-"

The mental image caused Misao to hug herself tightly and disconnect once more from the world. Even the slightest breeze in the wind caused her to twitch and bit away at her lip. Kallen did not know how to properly react or take in the scene, but Mizuki walked over to her daughter and took her hand in confidence. She's obviously handled this interaction before. Misao's sight drifted from side to side, as though looking for certain items.

"Mizuki Street. Tokyo Way. Hatto… Motto…" The woman spoke the items in a progressively slow manner, void of any emotion that she showed earlier. Although disturbed by the manner this deescalated, Kallen could not help noticing the comforting smile that was planted on her mother's face, reeling in success.

'Ka-chan is smiling? I don't understand.'

Mizuki took a moment to lay her shopping bags to the ground then motioned in front of Misao to gain her attention. Afterwards she offered the deepest bow Kallen had ever seen.

"Misao-san, there's not a day that passes by that I do not regret the negligence on my part for not evaluating that school properly. I was in a rush to get you and your brother in there before you were forced into an orphanage. That's the last thing I wanted to happen to you- your mother's passing was more than enough conflict in your life. I'm truly sorry for failing you and Kento-san."

Misao only stood there in silence. Her expression clearly identified she did not know what to say nor react. Kallen did the only thing she could by reaching out to her mother's shoulder for support.

"…Yeah… I know. I do not hold it against you. Mizuki, you were just one in a handful like Mr. Andre who believed in our story and tried to get us out… That's partly the reason why I have to put up with the boss despite his –unsavory- side. My brother of course is still blinded to that fact, his reasons much more personal than I care to admit… I just- just- can't put up with this anymore… I'm tired- so tired of living like this," Misao admitted aloud with a great weight on her tone. In response Mizuki comforted that confession with a pat on her shoulder.

"Speaking of, did you have any luck finding work from that list of veterinary clinics I gave you last time? It truly would be a shame to see your degree wasted during a good opportunity."

Misao brought her head up slightly to look into Mizuki's eyes. Absent-mindedly, Misao repeated the same gestures Kallen's mother did when she had to lie: twirl her hair, twist her mouth, and blink several times.

"Y-Yeah, I found a vacancy nearby… As soon as this job finishes between the boss and Kento in China I will be all set. I-In fact I just got the letter about confirmation."

Kallen had to blink several times to ensure she was seeing this properly. 'She really is like Ka-chan when she lies.'

"Oh my, that's great news! May I see that letter? I'm eager to learn more."

"A-Ah. Sorry, I accidentally threw it away in the bin when the sanitation people came by…"

"I see… Well, I'm sure you will do well. Now how about we make sure Kento-san gets his medication?"

Kallen rubbed the back of her neck in confusion. Does her mother really believe in that obvious lie?

"Y-Yes, he's in the basement during his usual thing, despite the fact that he's the one who wanted to take in these strays. Got to help out a fellow creature that was abandoned by loved ones, he says. Can't blame him for having his heart in the right place though," Misao wheezed out as she looked down towards a basement window that was concealed mostly by overgrown grass.

"I agree, otherwise these poor things will get put down at the shelters or get further abused elsewhere. Still, this really isn't the best place to them to stay; are you still getting subsidy from the local council for this?" Mizuki inquired while looking at the nasty spill that happened earlier.

"Tch! That's the only decent things we get from those lousy bastards. They won't even send somebody to fix the dripping pipes even after 20 requests- urgh, enough of that. I'll take you inside to Kento," Misao dismissed her ramblings to point towards the entrance.

"Let's get it over with. Kallen dear, I know you may be tired but please stay nearby while mommy takes care of her business. Be a good girl for me, okay?"

"Uhn! Will do, Ka-chan!" Kallen affirmed as she stretched her legs then put down her own shopping bag. She rolled out the numbing sensation in her fingers as she watched Misao and her mother walked into the house.

After time had passed, Kallen found herself obligated to pick up the toppled goods and refill the water bowls for the cats. Despite the little feast that was restored, they would merely sit and observe the little girl. Kallen frowned at the scene.

"Oh come on now puss… here~ kitty kitty kitty~… I got you some nice food and fresh water~," Kallen practically meowed out to the cats to gain sympathy. No luck. Kallen furrowed her eyebrows while she pondered what else to do.

"Oh! I know!" Kallen reached over to her bag and searched for the one item that none can resist: the utterly delicious crepes. Once freed from its confines, Kallen practically drooled over the item. The piece was still perfection: dark chocolate layered with a grand amount of crème de la crème over the top and a single strawberry on top. Kallen imagined herself in paradise eating the delicacy so slowly, so slowly as it traversed down her throat and-

Reality brought Kallen back in when she noticed the slow dropping sensation was not from eating, rather because the crepe decided to roll off its angled plate and down her shirt. Her uniform was stained and the masterpiece dropped to the grass.

"NO! My crepe! Half of it is all over my school shirt, damn it all!" Kallen wailed in her absolute misery at perfection ruined. Despite crying and the tears following, she looked to the cats who were curiously observing the treat.

"Oh well… You guys can have what's left there, Mr. Jiji- Ji…ji- Oh, Fiji. Oh… I wish I could take you home with me. Ka-chan won't let me have a pet though…" Kallen didn't mind how quickly that wonderful treat got devoured by all the cats, in fact had some joy in knowing she was helpful. Kallen started tending to her mess with a handkerchief, although the effort was meaningless because the grubby stain-

"What you do mean – _you_ \- are not sending us no more prescriptions? You're the damn one who _insisted_ we take them in the first place! 'illness' my ass, you lying cow!"

Kallen squirmed and the cats dispersed at the new outburst that hailed from the basement. Out of curiosity Kallen rushed over to that poor basement window to check the situation. She didn't look behind to see how random neighbors rushed out of their homes to yell at the commotion.

"Will you dang cats shut it?! I'm trying to watch Kamen Rider!" *SLAM*

"My god, will someone please call the sheriff and get these strays out of here?! Those louts are clogging up the neighborhood. All because of that haafu there!"

Kallen carefully ignored the derogatory comments made behind her and focused on the scene at hand. She could not see much other than the blurry detail of a person's back who wildly bushy hair. He was dressed in rather tacky dark blue jeans and a worn-out jumper to boot. She was sure he had some rather odd marks on his hands, but she could not define the details. The man was still shouting at her mother and was being restrained by Misao.

Kallen then took in the scenery below. The basement was filled to the brim with various lap equipment, some of which she was familiar with from school: Bunsen burner, the thingy used to patch up faulty wires (she could not remember the name), various bags of material, cement blocks, electrical boards, boxes of pins, and empty oval shells. She also noticed some marked boxes with the abbreviations 'C4' written on the sides with an exclamation point.

"Just what could he be making down here? Does he do film production?"

" _You_ \- you took us from our home in Ueno Park! You put us in that goddamn place! Then you have the nerve to show up and claim you had nothing to do with it all?! You ruined our lives and go around acting like you help people when we all know you're just helping yourself! Go around lecturing people on how to live their lives! Walk around in that fine coat of yours and show off your fine jewelry given by that damn Britannian! We know who you are, even your son who hates you! Just tell me when the last time you saw your husband?! When has he ever taken up arms to defend us from those vile creatures?! We were the ones on the front lines! We were!"

The busy male continued to rail and rave on Mizuki without a care for others, unaware of the raucous he caused outside. Ka-chan had a syringe in her hand and took aim at a vital point to ease him from his episode.

"We were the ones who stopped those creeps who stalked you! We were the ones who protected that broken-down health center despite that it's funded by animal killers and drug-testers at Takeda, and owned by the damn Morimoto's!"

After a moment the bushy man managed to free himself from Misao's hold and rushed over to his stash in the corner, consisting of a bulk backpack and a blue sleeping bag. He pulled out a vanilla enveloped and waved it around. Kallen could barely distinguish the JSDF seal marked on its lip.

Misao pushed Kento down and wrestled with him on the ground. "Kento, please stop it! I can't do this anymore! You hear me, brother! You are driving me mad! You and Okino with your damn issues! You need this help! Please! Let us help you!"

"Kento-san, you are too attached to Okino… that's not healthy," Mizuki eased out in a mellow tone in attempt to stabilize the situation, but Kento did not take that comment well.

"Don't you _dare_ mock me like that! I have that right to honor Okino-kun who saved us from our fate! Have you forgotten that, Nee-san?! Have you forgotten our promise all those years ago?!" His voice drastically reduced down, possibly from being tired out or losing his voice.

"Stop saying that brother! I'm begging you!" Misao brushed off of her brother and clung to herself once more. She did not appear willing to carry on the struggle any longer.

Kallen noticed that her mother took her time itching closer to the scene, carefully wielding the syringe to keep out of sight yet ready to plunge. Just out of coincidence Kento turned and looked out the window, spotting the young girl observing him. Out of sheer rage, he rushed Mizuki and threw her aside to slam against the window with his face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Kallen plopped back in fear of the crazed man staring at her. His expression was all sorts of messed up, an image as though taken straight from a horror film: his skin was flaky and seemed ready to peel off if he withdrew from the window, his teeth were crooked and darkened from years of neglect, and his eyes were bloodshot enough to see every vein in his socket. Kallen could not look away despite the fear.

In those eyes she saw the sins… The wrath it contained, of the hatred… it was like looking only at a single emotion but no soul remained. He may very well have been possessed by a demon at this point. His eyes were similar to her and her brothers, yet that showed no pride in comparison. The twisted smirk he had sent shivers down her spine. All she could do at the time was pray that her brother would show up and protect her from this… abomination.

"Keee! Help me Onii-chan!"

Kallen desperately crawled backwards to get far away from that person, and grabbed hold of her shopping bag in defense. She buried her face in its pocket to block out that face that became scarred in her memories. She refused to take her head out after hearing a suddenly clash of noise and screaming from within that basement. She didn't mind how the ingredients for their Korean BBQ were smudged in her face; she did not want to open her eyes until her mother came out.

Several minutes had passed before no further noises could be heard. The struggle must have ended, but Kallen didn't care. Not until just then when a soft hand rubbed affectionately through her hair. Finally her mother had rescued her.

"Oh Kallen, I'm so sorry that you had to witness that… I thought that Yamazaki-san would have taken the news better that that…He usually doesn't act up to such an extent. He's just a troubled soul, despite my best efforts I just cannot reach him. At this point I can only hope the one person he's devoted himself to won't lead him down the wrong path," Mizuki eased out as though also deescalating her own temper at the situation. In an instant, Kallen quickly switched from bag to her mother's uniform to hide in, clinging tightly to the fabric.

"Ka-chan! Ka-chan!" Kallen blubbered in a nonsensical voice from the horror she felt.

"I'm here, Kallen. Don't worry; I'll always be here for you." Mizuki pulled her daughter closer and continued to comb through her hair to ease the pain. "Come, let's go home. We're done here."

Kallen took all her time to pull herself out of her frantic state, and then assisted her mother with getting her bags and heading back home. She did not ever want to return to the Yamazaki house after that day.

* * *

"Please Onii-chan! Just show me you're painting already!" Kallen beseeched to her brother, all the while holding his green t-shirt and clung to his figure as he sat at his desk. She had not gotten used to his longer burgundy hair after letting it grow at university, nor the fact that he had a measly beard growing on his chin. Despite the entire trauma from that day, she was remarkably recovered and forgotten it (with the help of a nice long bath).

"You know the rule, Kallen. No one sees the painting until it is complete. Besides, I KNOW you are skipping on the homework you should be doing right now," Naoto chided his sister and pried him from her clutches. Due to the fleecy nature of her pajamas, he was able to slip out of the grip with ease.

The simple accusation stopped Kallen in her tracks, and looked aside in feinted hurt to persuade him to giving in. She noted that his room had not changed much over the years: the fact that the entire room was painted purple was a testament of such. He kept the contents simple and minimalized, such as a single simple desk with a game console and small TV connected, a wooden wardrobe with a few shirts hung up, a small western-style bed with cotton blankets, and one of Naoto's finest paintings illustrating the Battle of Sekigahara (which took home the top prize in his final exam to Tokyo University). Kallen liked how Naoto got the feel of the Yari spears piercing through the samurai on horseback, especially the finer detail of the red armored samurai. Kallen believe they were called the crimson men since they wore the Tokugawa Banner that looked like a leaf on their backs.

One samurai in the picture called Kallen's eye, they were all armored up from helmet to sandal and couldn't be made out. Was wielding a sword that had a blue looking orb on it's hilt, and stood out different than any katana sword Kallen had seen before as it struck against the western army of Isihia Mitsunari. Whom had fought the Eastern army of the victor Tokugawa Ieyasu.

'I wonder whom was wielding that sword? Must have been a notable figure to wield a rather striking sword. That or Oni-chan just got creative again.' Kallen pondered.

The only things that were slightly different than normal were the large amount of mixed magazines of Suzuki Biker Edition, some more –mature- adult magazine poorly hid out of sight (Kallen still snuck some peaks out of curiosity), and a few military-esque books about sniper rifles and famous snipers.

"N-No I don't! Even if I did, I don't wanna do them! Not after today," Kallen muttered after remembering snippets of that event. To respond, Naoto stood out of his chair and pulled his sister into a hug.

"I thought something must have happened after seeing you and Mum rush inside. I just thought you threw a tantrum and caused that crepe to fall on your shirt, seeing as how Mum looked so distressed…Sigh, I shouldn't have left her there at that health center, but I just- I was so angry at her at the time. I couldn't think clearly."

Naoto rubbed his hand through his sister's hair affectionately, perfectly copying his mother's technique. "I'm sorry for not being there for you, sis. I told Mum she should reframe from visiting that house anymore, but as always she doesn't listen to me. She thinks she's perfectly fit in Dad's world," Naoto grumbled into Kallen's color as they bathed in their shared warmth. After a moment, he pulled her away and drifted off in thought.

"This place will never be perfect; it is not meant to be. That's not what life is about. An artist such as me can see the beauty in this world from every possible angle, even if it's bad. From the lonely cloud that lingers above a hot summer's day to the glorious mass of snowflakes that cover the winter ground; the pose of a goddess to the slaying of a foe. Art paints the picture that we experience through our eyes… Oh jeez, here I am rambling on. Sorry to bore you with that, sis."

"Hmm. That's okay, Onii-chan! I like listening to you talk about art and history. Even if you come across like a lecturing old man! Hehehe!" Kallen giggled into her brother's chest and enjoyed the vibration that spread across her cheeks. In turn he hugged her closer, but then Kallen pulled away to get a serious look at her brother.

"Say Onii-chan. What exactly happened today when you, Katsura-obaasan, Kiyoshi-obaasan, and Ohgi-san met with Ka-chan at work? You'll tell me, right? Something's going on and I wanna know the truth," Kallen requested and pressed her lips together. She would use any tactic to get the answer she wanted.

Naoto's gaze shot to the sky as he considered his answer, and tapped his fingers on the chair in contemplation. Once considered, he looked back to Kallen's pathetic expression. He frowned as he thought of how to properly explain the circumstances.

"Well, you see Kallen… Mum is-"

"Naoto! Not another word from your mouth. Kallen should only hear about this situation while we are both available."

Kallen twisted in her spot to watch as Mizuki rushed inside the room, dressed in her yellow night gown and her hair tied up in a towel. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, either to ensure no one else heard the conversation or to bar all exits. Kallen began to form words in her mouth, but-

"Both of you please sit down on the bed. I believe now is the best time for this talk."

Kallen instantly shuffled onto the bed beside her mother, eager to hear about the situation, though Naoto acted sluggish as though reluctant to touch the subject. This became evident since he refused to look at his mother, instead folding his arms and crossing his legs at the far side of the bed. Kallen switched between mother and brother to determine what has happened. She remembered they fought numerous times in the past, but they mostly made up very quickly. However this time…

"So tell her, Mum… Tell her about what you will be forcing her to do, and basically throw all of our lives in the gutter because of 'you-know-who.'"

"Naoto! Do not speak that way about your-"

"My?! He's no relative of mine by any means! He's never here for you! For me! Not even for Kallen!" Naoto quickly fumed and pointed at Kallen to emphasize his point. "All he cares about is his damn business, his status as a snobby noble, his wealthy companions, and his disgusting money! That money that he takes from the grubby industrialists who are exempt from taxes, don't do any work, and steal from the common people like us!" As characteristic as Kallen could remember, Naoto burst into full-rant mode. Like he stated before, he had taken up the cause to fight against the 'evils' of the world.

"Where was he when I graduated from high school? Where was he when Kallen won her first spelling bee? Where was he on all those damn trips we took and he promised to come?! Let me enlighten you! He was busy asking the Empress of China where he could buy his next piece of automotive crap from!" Naoto punched at his pillow at each lasting syllable, and Kallen could do nothing but stare.

"O-Onii-chan… Please-"

*SMACK*

Kallen's extended hand to her brother was furiously slapped away then she was pushed into her mother in the wake of his grandiose performance.

" _Oh yes_ , I almost forgot! hahah, you don't care about that, right? Nothing like a cheap cheesy line from a sappy romantic drama to keep you in line or a cheap golden heart on a chain to-"

*SMACK SMACK*

Mizuki's hand intervened in the ramblings to smack across his cheek not once, but twice in a fluid motion. Instantly his cheeks flushed red due to the great force. Kallen watched in shock as Naoto held his hand against the cheek and her mother wheezed. Her towel was left behind on the bed as Mizuki towered over her son.

'Ka-chan… Ka-chan actually hit Onii-chan!'

Kallen expected for Mizuki to return the favor in a fiery rant of her own, but the mother managed to steel her nerves and collect her breathing. The utter calm she presented was far more intimidating than she could conjure angry.

"You remember one thing and one thing well, Kouzuki Naoto: you have NEVER had to worry nor work for a living because of the FACT that your father works so hard to provide for us. You wanted those expensive trainers from the store? He BOUGHT them for you. You wanted that 1 million yen paint set? He BOUGHT that for you. The very fact that you do not have to worry about paying off your damn debts for university education is BECAUSE of your father. You have your father to thank for all that you have. Don't EVER make light on the wealthy in life, Naoto. Most people work to the bone to get what they have where most people can only dream of those privileges you take for granted!"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, Naoto unable to respond and Kallen unsure of what to do. Mizuki noticed the uncertainty in her daughter's eyes, took a deep breath, and then concluded the talk.

"Now I think its best your sister and I leave while you sort out your items. I want you to make sure all your things in the bathroom are removed by tonight. Am I clear?"

Although she was speaking to Naoto, she refused to look at him as well, instead intent to take Kallen by the hand and guide her out. Kallen managed to sneak one last look of her brother slumped against the bed and wall while covering his swollen face before the door was shut.

"Ka-chan… what was that about?" Kallen cried out after her mother refused to speak for a few moments, desperate for an answer about the outburst earlier. The horrors from today managed to keep escalating one after another, and now her family was breaking up. Kallen did not know how much more she could take. But then-

"Kallen-chan… Please bear with this, but we will be moving in with Papa from now on."

* * *

 **A/N: Well... that escalated quickly didn't it? A lot of ambiguity here and completely intentional on my part. Much was said, but much was left unsaid.**

 **The timeline of this happening is due to canon never making it clear exactly when it did happen, the exact circumstances that led to it (which is great for me since I got to think of how it could have happened). Along with also because it fitted what is planned for the Kouzuki and Stadfeld subplot in future chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading about child Kallen as I am enjoying writing on her and also the fleshing out of her mother Mizuki as well.**

 **Til next time everyone.**

 **Blackmambauk**


	7. The Sides of Bushido

**A/N: Hi everyone, important news for me to update you. I am officially rebooting Colored Memories and starting over with a new writer taking over and will be deciding with input from me on where Colored Memories goes, what it does etc. As it's simply been too troublesome to try and have someone take over for the work I have done already here. Though the basic premise and leading characters will stay the same. Exactly where the focus ends up, the style of the writing, plotlines etc. will differ in places based on what the writer decides is the best course for Colored Memories and what they are writing.**

 **It's also likely to be spun off into its own continuity separate from Colorless Memories, though with a few elements inspired by CM. At this point I just don't know when or if it will be updated again and I can't just wait for NSBleach00 to possibly update anymore and so on. I hope they do update eventually but the uncertainly and my own writing plans and ideas can't take a backseat to Colorless Memories. Though Archives stuff will stay up and be part of Colorless Memories lore on the Fanon wiki and here. Since I always intended for it to fit in canon of most fanfiction series barring the few bits in some of them for Colored and Colorless Memories.**

 **The writer for the rebooted Colored Memories is Anneauxdelecroix, who is a self publishing author and has agreed to work on Colored Memories due to having wanted to get into Code Geass for a while. Check out Anne's DA profile and works there to get an idea of how good of a writer she is.**

 **When the reboot's first chapter will be out I can't say at the moment. Since me and Croix have a fair bit of outlining and so on to do to make this all work for her and for myself.**

 **What's also happening is that a few writing mates of mine on DA have shown interest in contributing to Colored Memories in some way, which I always intended for a ensemble group to work on Colored Memories in different capacities, whether it's sound boarding ideas, writing short stories or editing etc. As people offering different inputs, viewpoints and help helps to make a work stronger.**

 **Roanapur Connection is not affected by this news as while it is a prequel to Colored Memories, I always intended for the story it has to be done anyway, regardless of what happens with Colored Memories.**

 **So what I'm posting here is where I got up to in writing the Suzaku chapter before I took up full time work so that you have something to read about after months of different news and so on. It goes on too longer and i got sidetracked with it in the second half. In someways it ended up being a prototype for what Roanapur Connection will focus on with Kaguya's parents and her honorary uncle. OC's yes, but ones that have a big role to play in Kaguya's story line the way that a certain character of Colorless Memories parents are to.**

 **Kaguya's mother name is the one NSBleach00 chose for her, i came up with her fathers name and details.**

 **I will likely keep these chapters up, but under a different name so that I can use Colored Memories as a title and the fic cover as well for the reboot.**

 **Thank you for bearing with me in the last 9 months with all that has gone on etc.**

 **It means the world to me that I still get clicks on my fics everyday, favourites or follows and I really appreciate you all for doing so.**

 **Anyways, on with the latest chapter.**

 **Blackmambauk**

* * *

 _"The concept of Bushido is a complex one, in many ways it's said to the Japanese textbook of the companion chivalry code of conduct. That Medieval Feudal States upheld and that even Britannia clings to this day (or so they say). In other ways and in my view the real truth is that it was a concept that was written up by those attempting to appeal to western interests, such as with that Sumeragi backed book 'The Soul of Japan'. Along with pandering to the Christianity doctrine the Jesuits brought along with their guns and battleships, which led to us adopting some of the west's disgusting and downright hypocritical bourgeois practices and beliefs. When we opened our doors again to the world in the early 19th century, thanks to a mix of Dutch, British and French ships looking to expand their interests in Sakuradite, tea and fishing trade._

 _On the opposite sign, it was often used by those clinging to a dying system as the Samurai caste changed into what it became after the Great War and the end of the Tokugawa Shogunate. That is after the disaster that the Divine Emperor and the predecessor to the Kyoto Houses bought in empowering it. But as with any concept. It still clings in many minds even today. A concept that is empowering and dangerous depending on whom or what we are talking about."_ \- **Nozomi Chiba, Chapter One of I Will Fight To The Last**

* * *

 **[Date: 15 October 2008, Time: 13:00, Location: The Kururugi Shrine Complex Fuji]**

Daint scratchings of pens and whispers were in the ears at the Kururugi Shrine main complex building on a wet rainy day, drops of water littering the roof with rampant noise, filling the drains with ever flushing water and sounds of dooku's dunking into the pond with footsteps of servants creaking the wooden floorboards. Kururugi Suzaku thought as like anyone his age. Tried to listen in to what the grownups were all saying. He leaned his body against the sliding doors ever so slightly so as not to draw attention. Leaning his head in as silently as he could. Closing one eye to increase perception in the other as he zoomed the room. He tried to make up whom he could see in the room.

As large as it was and from a fair distance from which he was peaking. He prided himself on his ability to hear anything within his range of hearing. A vital skill for a Kururugi to have.

"Our Fault!? You allowed you're men to attack my daughter over a small prank! Knowing you and your rather large girth. I bet you put your sniffer up to it in the first place. We all know he runs after the balls you throw him don't we Matsunaga-kun?" Suzaku hearing a plummy type voice bellow out to the room. It sound li-

A striking of cane boomed the room with force. Causing Suzaku to almost lose his balance at the sudden impact.

"Sumeragi-sama, please ask your daughter to refrain from baseless accusations. It does her no credit to make allegations without merit. considering her failings already to manage her own child on Kururugi grounds within reasonable measure,"

"Considering she caused the nuisance to begin with, showering Kururugi-sama with water bombs and leaving him a complete mess. I'm inclined to question the supervision that you're household manages the young heir of the Sumeragi Clan." The stern voice of Elder Kirihara that Suzaku could make out now spoke.

"Or what Kirihara-sama? Will Genbu-sama break my jaw again like he did last year? Or are you suggesting that he will harm me or that you will dock us business? He can break it as many times as his fist will allow him, it's really the only thing he has a spec of talent in. To see the great Kururugi line fall to a mere inch of its legacy and heritage to this fat ogre is a tragedy on the scale of Yaoya's Daughter."

Suzaku felt knuckles clenching coming from Otou-san, veins twitching from the eyes, forehead. And lips suppressing clenching of teeth.

Also, Who's Yaoya's daughter Suzaku wondered? Better yet, whom's Yaoya? He's never heard of a person named Yaoya.

A loud snort exhaled from a presence in the back.

"Besides, You have a lot of nerve to question anyone else's parenting, considering you're own conduct with your own children being well known to us all. So certain of your hand on the strings of Genbu-sama here despite his men attacking his own son, and of the sakuradite. That you think you dain lecture anyone in this room is most hypocritical of you."

A whisper of words and tuts were heard throughout the room at the remark, some awkward shuffling could also be heard, Suzaku could make out what looked like Sensei Matsunaga looking away in awkwardness.

A loud shush followed soon after. Suzaku could just make out raised eyebrows and thinning of lips from Elder Kirihara at the audacity of someone reprimanding him so openly.

A suppressed chuckle that turned into what Suzaku thought was forced coughs could be heard, That were subdued by a finger on the lips. Then a smushing type sound coming out of it.

Before Suzaku could make out who said that remark, a rather raspy clearing of the throat interrupted his line of thought.

"Hush Natusmi, Tatsu-san, even so this was blown out of proportion by Kururugi-Sama's personal. What sort of people attack a 6 year old girl and the future heir to our clan? Did you honestly think Okino-san we would not take offence to your actions!? I expected better discipline from a soldier of your ranking. Though my daughters have often said you are quite the vulgarian, it's easy to see why now that i have had the honor of being in your range. Same to you Genbu for allowing this treatment of your own son, who valiantly came to her aid despite the difference in age and experience."

A flushing of red came to Suzaku's cheeks at hearing such praise from Sumeragi-sama, whom Suzaku had found to be a tough tutor when he had lessons at the Sumeragi estate, even showing no leeway to Sumeragi-shi when she tried her antics or turning on her eye act.

Loud clapping then encased the room. Big hands clapping as Suzaku could make out.

"My my… such words of vigor from a person of your stature Sister Natsumi-chan, Sumeragi-sama. it seems you have started early today, from the way i can smell you even with my sense being partaken by Sister Tatsu the other day. I sense… a drop of kamikura saki, freshly brewed it seems, it's why Natsumi-chan needs her glasses to glint at us. Otherwise she would mistaken us for figures of fantasies from her books. How else do you explain a failure to keep her daughter within her grips. Maybe it's got something to do with the snake that tugs at her skirt, even when she clings to sweet Haru, right Andre-kun?" Suzaku felt himself gag at the honeyed way he felt Matsunaga sensei spin his words to the room.

"Okino please, stop making a be- of yourself. Your better than this and you know it deep down. Even if you deny it to everyone."

"This is a farce, children play pranks, fight all the time. I think we all remember doing the same thing when we were young. Let's state the truth here, that this is merely being used to gain leverage over the other and has nothing to do with either one of the children. By two people who have no business telling others how to handle children."

Talks continued but Suzaku found it hard to keep listening as yelling and raised arms continued, threats made and other dull affairs were raised. His arms were itching him and he was starting to feel a pointy finger poking at his back. Swatting it away to stop it despite the hmph sound coming from it.

'Stop prodding at me Sumeragi-shi.'

He took a slight glance at Sumeragi-shi, whom was standing a tad too close for Suzaku's liking and pretty much invading his space.

She was cressened up in a red furoside, which was painted with creme orange butterflies, especially on the elbow regions of her thin arms. A tint green kimono underneath it, tabi socks completing her dress wear along with the small goldband around her forehead and slight make up around her cheeks with lip gloss on her lips.

She had basically been distracting Suzaku while Tohdoh-sensei tried; keyword tried teaching them maths and was going to teach them history next. Until she had the _bright_ idea of going exploring in the Kururugi Estate once Tohdoh-Sensei left the room to gather his materials..

He had insisted on staying to fulfilled their duty of learning.

But then she had committed an act that was unforgivable... She had sung a song, of the chicken that was Suzaku, the chickens of all the chickens that ever existed! Mimicking the plucking sound and arm movement. No-one-called-Kururugi-Suzaku a chicken! So he finished his answers quickly as was the graceful thing to do. Got up, and accidentally pushed Sumeragi-Shi aside with his elbow. Yes accidentally, a shame that for someone so boastful and eager with her mouth would go down so easily.

Of course he had done his duty and helped her back to her feet. Then patting her head to reassure her that she was fine.

There there indeed. Suzaku almost felt proud of himself for that. A spring in his steps had been tingling his feet as he marched towards spying for doing his duty and fulfilling his virtue towards his fiancée.

'Heh, that showed her, the little brat." Suzaku proudly stated to himself as he was tempted to shove his hand in her face. She wouldn't be able to do anything about it if he did. Even his little finger on her forehead would impede her path.

He had been in a tutoring lesson with his Tohdoh sensei, along with Sumeragi-shi all morning. Which he had found difficult to concentrate when it was on algebra. His least favourite topic, he couldn't make sense of heads or tails about where pie was suppose to be.

What pie Suzaku kept thinking? There was no pie to be found, what does pie have to do with maths? It must be a lie! It was hard to generate much interest when the tutor was so dry and dull in his lessons, whom only had him learn from textbooks that were like a billion years old or something (and moulding all the while). Any questions were dismissed out of hand, no to any suggestions to make the lessons more fun, Tohdoh-Sensei was a real bore. Not just maths, but also history, science (Suzaku loved to play with Bunsen burners and seeing creatures under microscopes) and sports. It made Suzaku long for Obaa-san's teaching lessons again, but Otou-san had said she was not fit to teach a Kururugi.

At least Tohdoh-Sensei was willing to let Suzaku handle and learn about his family's weapon collection next to the dojo. Even when he accidentally had whacked Matsunaga-Sensei with one of his ancestors Naginata, which one Suzaku couldn't recall due to him having many ancestors who wielded weapons and various deeds that came with it. Though Otou-san was evasive about it when he asked him to the point he told him never to ask about the matter again.

Though it was not helped in the least by the fact Sumeragi-shi kept passing him notes throughout it all asking for the answers (when she knew them already), trying to cuddle next to him when their desks were already too close for Suzaku's liking, when she knew very well Suzaku was uncomfortable with it, but ignored by often poking him or glomping him by the neck. Blowing raspberries at him, making paper airplanes to throw at the tutor (one hit him in the eye), or flicking bits of her rubber at his head, then acting like she hadn't done anything.

Suzaku was pretty sure she was doing them just to annoy him. He… didn't dislike her. In fact he had to suppress himself from fully laughing at some of her antics. Like the time she stuffed a bucket on Otou-san's head and rang it like a gong (well it was funny until the moment she handed him the mope and snitched him up to take the blame), for that he had pushed her into a puddle as payback, though he felt bad after she burst into tears, to which he had carried her back and cleaned her up.

Or her attempts at sneaking by simply shouting sneak sneak sneak while stepping on the creakiest of steps.

But he just found her to be an annoyance at the best of times and a brat at the worst of it. Though without Sumeragi-shi…. He had no one else his age to play with.

He had not forgotten her water bombing of him in recent times. Though he wasn't going to hold it against her after what had happened. Which the bruises visible on her neck made clear despite her efforts to hide them and Suzaku to feel sympathy for her.

But still… girls just made Suzaku unconformable with the way they acted at times. Like the time when Sensei Taizo's omago san Miyako-sama, came up and cuddled him for like an hour while ruffling up his hair. Or when the younger handmaidens giggle at him as he walks by or he gets called kawai.

Cute? The heir of the Kururugi clan was not cute! What in blazes would girls laugh at him for? He was well behaved, acted according to what was expected of him. Never disrespected anyone. Always doing everything he was told to do. So why would girls be giggling at him for doing what was expected of him?

'I wonder if Haha-ue was like Sumeragi-shi in anyway. Since Otou-san said that she was originally a Sumeragi herself and that's why Sumeragi-shi is my itoko.' Suzaku pondered.

He often wondered…. What was it like to have a Haha-ue, to be comforted by one? Cuddled and have his hair ruffled, their hands held during a cold winter day. Someone to kiss a cut or bleeding better. Something he constantly sees Lady Sumeragi-shi getting from Oba-san Sumeragi.

'I wish Otou-san would let me sit in his lap and put his hand through my hair, I don't think I have ever seen him smile.'

As large as it was and from a fair distance from which he was peaking. He prided himself on his ability to hear anything within his range of hearing. A vital skill for a Kururugi to have. Tow hich he zoomed in further to get a hold of whom was in the room.

He spotted his Great Oiji Tendo at the head of the room. Sitting silently and staring blank as he stroked his long bread at the words being uttered by the occupants. Suzaku could even see his wrinkly face in clear view, his bushy snowy white eyebrows browing into his skin. Kimono lightly wrapped around him and colored, jet black with white flowers embodying it.

Suzaku couldn't help but smile at seeing him, he always gave him the best presents at birthdays and sweets when he visited him. He was the only one of his relatives Suzaku liked seeing. The others seen to like seeing but not hearing him.

The meeting related to the recent incurment between himself, Sumeragi-shi and all the other people whom were sitting on their respective sides.

Otou-san on his Great Oiji Tendo's left side, eyes shut in concentration and not a hair or body part out of place, With that brown haired woman Otou-san, whom was often in company with when he was home. Chi-Chiba-sama or something next to him. Who always looked weird to Suzaku in her headband, scarves and more baggy clothes. Especially when compared to Otou-sans dress sense or either a suit or military uniform.

Today she was dressed in some sort of outfit that Suzaku couldn't make out other than it wasn't a kimono and that it was… yellow, hair done up in a bum at the right side of her head. Writing as she observed the events of the room.

Sensei Matsunaga and those two people who follow him around, The one with the burned scars applying what looked like cream to their face, the other looking away from the meeting. Sitting behind otou-san impassively. Rage boiling up as Suzaku gripped tightly to the door frames wooden parts. Almost running his nails down the paper part. He was not going to forget their recent actions lightly. Why did his father have such dishonourable ruffians he grasped to understand. How could the Kururugi's rely on…. Such verim.

Elder Kirihara sitting between the two parties with two women attendants sitting behind him in bodyguard type suits. One was bald with thin eyebrows, a plumpy lip and small grey-brownish eyes, as well to Suzaku's surprise. An actual Nagamaki sword that stretched almost at least eight feet Suzaku could make out, the handle looking especially detailed and well crafted.

The other had neck length black-greyish hair, but golden honey colored eyes, face showing no emotion but concentration, looked a fair bit youngish to Suzaku compared to bodyguards he usually sees with Elder Kirhara. She must be new.

He could see Sumeragi-sama front and center, dressed graciously in fine white Kimono with obi-san decor, tabi socks from what Suzaku could see from the two people on her left and right sitting on the cushion mats. Hair glossened in silver shade, covering her bare neck, hinting to Suzaku she was wearing powdered make up.

Oba-san and Oiji-san sitting beside her opposite Otou-san. With only their head and back showing to him. Though he could always tell his Oba Sumeragi-shi out from anywhere with all the fine clothing and jewellery she often wore (Usually Kimono grabs). Today he could see the rather eye catching top hat on her shoulder length black hair. That was tied up in a bum with a ribbon holding it together. All the while wearing a stylish velvet layered suit jacket, that was covering her rather sea blue. Greyish frilly dress and white socks to complete the look.

'Oba-san always likes to dress up differently than other people. Otou-san says she looks like a yellow tart!'

Oiji-san was dressed much more simple in a tie, jumper vest, hat by his side and jeans, with his long hair spreading like the raven it was colored with. Suzaku always showed him respect considering he descended from the Tachibana line, even though Oiji-san insisted that he be informal around him.

Suzaku remembered the praise Oiji-san him for his actions in protecting Sumeragi-shi.

'It was most brave of you lad to stand up to Okino-san like that, the man often inspires fear or passive hate among those who have the honor of dealing with him. Your uncle Bayko was often the type to protect those who couldn't defend themselves either. No matter what you're father says or teaches you, your compassion and determination are one of your strengths Suzaku.'

While looking at Oba-san and Oiji-san, Suzaku also noticed.

*Meep*

The rain's banging on the roof increased as the waves of thunder sparked the hallway and the weather outside as the darkness of autinum rain blackened the Kururugi complex.

… Oiji Andre, as Sumeragi-shi calls him overshadowing all of Sumeragi-shi's relative and most of the people in the room. Struggling to stay still as they rubbed their rather long and big looking legs, every time they moved, a whirring whistling sound could be heard. He was in a formal well detailed black suit. Suzaku could see the flames spread red/green colored tattoo vines on the back of his head and neck. It was as if they conveyed to alit all in it's way in flames.

Seeing him caused Suzaku to fret, make him want to run away and hide in the cabinet in the kitchen with his eyes closed and eyes covered. While Mr Andre as Otou-san calls him with the most bitter of tone. Is often pleasant to him when he runs into the man at the Sumeragi estate. Suzaku couldn't help but feel his hair at the back of his neck each time he saw him. He could even feel them nibbing at him right now.

Those scars on the tip of his lips that stretched almost across his cheeks, even a slight twitch or small smile from Mr Andre made Suzaku go weak in discomfort, he looked like he was always smiling, when he rarely did. His straight teeth compared to how funny his relative's teeth were and so white as well looked off.

That funny looking left arm of his, it seemed so unnatural, even though Mr Andre always used his right arm when shaking hands, as Suzaku found out when he first met him (which had been pretty brief and light, which made Suzaku think he was weak at first). Something emulating from the arm that called to Suzaku almost in whispers. The whole thing with his legs… the weird draining sound he often hears around him, and those pumps Suzaku had seen on him once that stretched into his body. Even his demeanour felt… creepy to Suzaku. His body language, manners, his way of speaking softly and almost in whispers. It all felt one of those rehearsals that a Kabuki performance would have (Suzaku liked Kabuki theatre). Oh and the fact he had snake on him often. What a weirdo Suzaku had thought for one to have a snake on them.

How Sumeragi-shi was not scared of him was something he pondered often. Maybe Sensei Matsunaga had a point on that Sumeragi-shi doesn't know exactly what Mr Andre is really like. Though, Suzaku had to admit… apart from fear of him. He felt at ease with the gaijin as Otou-san call's non japanese people. Especially since he stopped Sumeragi-shi from throwing food at him during one of the clan get togethers. Even sitting with him and Sumeragi-shi for the whole night in a separate room playing games.

Finally, Suzaku eyed ever so slightly Tatsu-san at the back of the room staring on in a full on suit as well. Her watch grabbing her attention more when she wasn't fiddling her tie at the rear end. All the while being poked at and told to pay attention by another woman next to her with long brown ponytail hair and brown eyes. She also looked pretty young to be a bodyguard in Suzaku's view, along with also the first time he had laid eyes on her.

"Come on Suzaku! Let me see what's happening!" Wailed the soft small hands of Lady Sumeragi-shi pushing against Suzaku's back without so much as a slight imbalance. As he peaked through the tiniest of holes in his family's shrines main complex, bearing witness to the forever ongoing meeting.

"Shut up Sumeragi-shi, I can't hear what they are saying to each other. Or do you want to give us away again like you did the time when we were in the kitchen trying to get our hands on oiji-san's Taiyaki's?"

"I-want-to-see what's happening Suzaku! Let me see, or I will sic Luscious on you again like I did the time you squealed me out to my parents just because I 'borrowed' you're favourite toy and dropped it by accident." Kaguya puffed further as she continued her barrage of hitting her soft fists against Suzaku's back.

"Very well, you asked for this!"

*TWIST*

Suzaku felt the pressure on his chest areas, as the sting of having his nipples twisted in Sumeragi-shi's little fingers caused him to start watering up his eyes. A high end whimper escaped his lips as he covered up with both hands to smooth the pain.

"Tatsu-chan taught me that technique recently to protect myself. You men always leave yourself unguarded in the most unexpected of places." Kaguya gleamed as she smirked at her handiwork. She inserted her head in between Suzaku's left arm. Causing Suzaku to stumble at now having to manage his betrothed being wedged so close to him.

"Besides, I got you covered. I have my water pistol on hand to deal with anyone who tries to mess with us! I call it gunny!" Sumeragi-shu proudly boasts as she shoves the light blue colored pistol in Suzaku's face to show off.

"How do I know that pistol will work?"

"Simple,"

SQUIRT!

Up the left side of Suzaku's body nostrils, water entered Suzaku's body. Leaving him squirting around the hallway trying to now deal with a half wet nose and the feel of having been probed by the nose.

He coughed rather violently as he attempted to regain control of himself by breathing slowly as he emptied his nose of liquid.

"Sumeragi-shi!" Suzaku leapt forward to grab Sumeragi-shy by her thin shoulders as he struggled to keep balance.

Stumbling as Kaguya grasped onto his clothes. Door opening as heads turned at the sudden noise in the room.

Suzaku could feel his face sinking into the Tamui mat, felt the roughness brush his skin roughly, Sumeragi-shi continued to push his face down with her hands caught up in his hair. Water continuing to spew from his nose

"What's the meaning of this interruption Sumeragi! Musuko!?" Otou-san spoke out, barely rising from his seat as he frowned at being interrupted at what he was saying as Suzaku looked up to him.

Trying not to fluster as averted his gaze at Otou-san as the temperature of embarrassment rose within his cheeks.

Suzaku felt the helping hand of Tatsu-san lift Sumeragi-Shi from his back and hair and carry out like she was carrying a box. Along with her other hand helping him to his feet as she held Sumeragi-shi in her other arm (Suzaku could attest to her being a lightweight, from all the times he had to give her a piggyback ride as she choked him by the neck).

"Um… hello everyone." Kaguya just mumbled out while giving a hesitating wave, her face ran red with embarrassment of being caught with gunny in her hands and being held like a pig would be, as water dripped onto the mat from the end of her pistol.

Suzaku struggled to maintain himself as Otou-san's eyes continue to bear into his soul. He felt tingles running across his forehead and his palms sweating as he breathed in to keep his composure. His eyes darting from between Otou-san's thinline to raised eyebrows from the rest of the room and a few chuckles from the Sumeragi party.

"Well, isn't one of you going to give an answer?" Otou-san raised one of his eyebrows to tempt an answer already.

Suzaku knew there was only way to act here. Lowering his head to the mat again. Knuckles resting in line with his head.

"Forgive me everyone for this interruption!"

"Momma!" Said Sumeragi-Shi as she panted to where Oba-san was, socks squeaking all the while as she tackled into her mother, embracing her all the while.

To which she returned.

"Bunny..."

Again! Suzaku had his moment stolen by her the little...!

* * *

After all that happened, all his apologies for their interruption and bowing. in the end it was decided that water would fall under the bridge, the result being that Sensei Matsunaga bowed his head deeply into the mat and apologised for his actions towards him and Sumeragi-shi, with Otou-san punching him in the eye as further amends. Mr Andre and Tatsu apologised for influencing Sumeragi-shi in carrying out her prank in the first place. To which compensation of shares in some Sumeragi businesses and information sharing to Kururugi's would be provided. The terms oversaw by Elder Kirihara and agree upon by Ojji Uncle and Sumeragi-sama.

So here Suzaku stood alone, watching from the sides as Otou-san spoke with Oiji Tendo, Elder Kirihara and Chiba-sama.

He was scanning around to see if he could overhear anything for Otou-san to hear about. Suzaku often was amazed of how much adults would let things out around children. Obviously thinking _he_ could not understand them. Well, he could!

While scanning, he also spotted those three women bodyguards he didn't know chatting happily, with the brown pony tailed one looking very animated in describing something that Suzaku couldn't make out.

He spotted Sumeragi-Sama and Oiji-san talking quietly among themselves in the corridor away from everyone else. Oiji-san looked like he was rubbing the back of his neck at times. While Sumeragi-sama posture never faltered at all, yet nothing but affection could Suzaku hear in her tone.

But where was Sumeragi-shi? Suzaku could not find her anyone among them and so went to look for her, it was only natural for him to look out for one as small as her. No matter how much she might annoy him.

Though once he reached the entrance he spotted familiar company. Making sure to be in reach of view and hear, but hidden entrenched behind one of the spare rooms where no one could see him.

He could see Oba-san and Tatsu-san not too far away chatting to each other. With Oba-san looking like she was scolding Tatsu-san from the way she was wagging a finger at her and Tatsu-san awkwardly wiggling.

All the while, Mr Andre was sitting on the edge of the wooden boards, looking away and playing with what looked like a stick to Suzaku. All the while looking sluggish, as if he was out of energy while chewing on a pocky stick. Humming softly all the while as something seem to move in his suit. Oh god Suzaku thought. Lucius is in there right now.

"Uncle!" Came the familiar voice of Sumeragi-shi as she came bouncing down the corridor and practically squatting down to sit on Mr Andres lap, a thud sound escaped from his lips.

Suzaku could feel his lips tighten and his arms digging into themselves, folded within his clothing as he watched Sumeragi-shi being lifted up and hugged tightly by her 'uncle'. not that Suzaku could see much due to wanting avoid looking at Mr Andre's face from his position in the hallway as he spied on them for Otou-san, it was important to keep an eye on his clan's rival while they were on their estate. Suzaku continued to watch as Sumeragi-shi hugged Mr Andre back with the same vigor.

"Bye Bunny, see you again at Christmas. You just behave now for Momma, Papa and Auntie Tatsu. You hear?"

"Of course uncle, I'm always a good little girl." Yeah right! The little liar, the last few days had proven that to be most untrue.

"Oi boss, I am not old enough to be anyone's aunty just so you know." Tatsu-san said as she and Oba-san made their way to the pair.

"Heh, alright you shall be… the nanny, like i imagine Ruby Eyes is over in Britannia with you're sis Natsumi." Nathan cheeky responded, to which oba-san let out a tired sigh.

"Yes Nat, that's what she's likely called by my sister's children thank you very much. I'm so _glad_ you find humor in that."

"Oh most def rabbit, just picturing someone of her long status and attitude, running around after bunny's cousins, bathing them in baths, reading them a bedtime story, having to actually be around the people she claims to hate. That's a certain amusement in itself considering _whom_ she is, along with showing she actually is a humanoid after all. Considering she's such a mope when you're last name isn't Sumeragi. I just hope one of Shizuka's children takes after what you're cousin Tomoko was like at their age. When she used to chase around your more distant relatives who teased you on her bike. Though none hold a candle to our little bamboo here." Mr Andre said as he rubbed Sumeragi-shi's hair affectionately.

'Wait, Haha-ue used to drive a bike around? Otou-san has never told me that. In fact, he has rarely ever talked about Haha-ue.'

"Yay, I'm the greatest." Sumeragi-shi said as she pumped her hands up in joy as Mr Andre lowered himself to place Sumeragi-shi back on the ground, running to be by Oba-san's side, who gave her daughter a hug and kiss on the cheek. Suzaku had stop of himself snorting openly at that remark.

"Kaguya, go with Tatsu and tlak papa for a while while i have a word with your uncle." Oba-san sternly said and pointed across to what Oiji-san were talking with that Chiba woman.

"Alright momma."

Tatsu-san came and took Suemragi-shi's hand as they walked away. Suzaku noticed Oba-san take a huge sigh and remove her glasses as she moved to place herself in front of where Mr Andre was sitting. Suzaku noticed how even when sitting, Mr Andre was still a bit taller than her.

From his view Suzaku could glimpse Oba-san's face. Her green eyes that Sumeragi-san had staring at Mr Andre. Though looking much more wrinkled that was covered by make up and some faint powder. A bit of red lip gloss to cover her pouty lips.

Taking the pocky stick in Mr Andre's mouth and putting it within her own, as if she was smoking it at first, taking a chunk with a crunch sound. Which Suzaku had noticed Elder Kirihara and one of his bodyguards did before the meeting. Putting it back in Mr Andre's mouth once she was done with it.

"Geez she's not a mope, just doesn't open up easily to anyone she doesn't know, feels strongly on or like at first glance. Something you have very much in common with her Nathan as i have told you dozens of times. Also, I told you to only call me Rabbit when it's just me you and Haru."

Suzaku noticed Mr Andre rubbed his hand over his face, as if he was stretching it out. Looking away as well before he removed his sunglasses as well from the looks of where Suzaku could make out.

"... I'm sorry Rabbit, I know how close you were to her before she left Japan, how she confided in you about many things and how she helped you in many ways. You have to admit though, she has a perchance of extracting ur-" Mr Andre then seemed to say something that Suzaku couldn't make out since it didn't sound japanese. Though from the way Oba-san frowned at him. It likely wasn't the most pleasant.

"Nathan!"

"It's the truth Natsumi and you know it as we have talked about before. She has never sugar coated her opinions about anything or anyone. So don't you think it's fair that she gets the same kindness in return? Hard truths cut both ways, comes in many forms and different ways, learning it is essential isn't it Rabbit?"

Though he did hear a soft sigh coming from Oba-san. Along with a chuckle as if she had heard some old joke for the first time in ages. As she put her glasses back on.

"Heh… that is true, even though it makes the both of you equally annoying. Enough to make me wonder why i don't just drop you dead in the water with the click of my fingers. One click Nathan and i have at my command thousands willing to fill your boots and fulfill my will without question."

"Hahaha… quite simple Natsumi, apart from the obvious facts that those thousands aren't even close to being good at this thing of ours, of building themselves up form the ground like i have done, of being on your level like i am in more ways than one. Or make our Bunny happy the way i help to do." Suzaku saw Mr Andre lean closer to Oba-san, It looked like he was staring into her eyes from what he could tell from trying to avoid Mr Andre's face.

All the while he took a bite out of the Pocky stick and put it in Oba-sans mouth again. Ugh Suzaku thought, how disgusting.

"Because when we looked at the mirror, we saw the other staring back. We each related to how we viewed our elder sibling. But hungered to path our own road, life and desires. We each expanded our knowledge and insights together, into topics that mean the world to us, blossomed our beliefs further with each of our knowledge and experiences. But were able to look past what others don't in ourselves… and what we found in each other.

Because… even when we hurt each other, we found a way." Suzaku saw Mr Andre turned his head to where Oiji-san was, talking to that Chiba woman as she looked on. He came to sit beside Mr Andre when he noticed Oba-san beckoning him over. Pretty closely as Suzaku noticed.

"All three of us, to learn from our mistakes, to heal scars we left on each other. To revel in each other Be-becau-," Suzaku noticed Mr Andre paused, raising his left hand to his face, as if to crest his right eye.

Oba-san seemed to look away from Mr Andre as she did that.

"Because the bonds we share was webbed in affection, shared, experiences, ideals, needs, wants and the fact we each love each other for whom we are. Was that what you were hoping to convey Nat?" Oji-san said with a eyebrow raised and small smile as his red-brownish eyes tinkled, as Suzaku saw him move his hand to Mr Andre's shoulder. Caressing it all the while.

"Cheers Haru, you have always been better at wording feelings than i have." Mr Andre grasped Oji-Haru's hand in return, drawing closer to him, while they both grasped Oba-san's right white gloved hand hand. Oji-san with his spare hand lifted up Sumeragi-shi to hold her on his side as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That he does, must be why he is my husband." Oba-san poked Mr Andre in the chest with her slender finger.

"Now that's just mean Rabbit, mean to Haru that is. Pick on someone your own size." Mr Andre poked Oba-san right back, on her nose.

"Oh, You think you can talk to me like that and not expect me to do something about it. Well then." Oba-san then pulled Mr Andre by the beck and dug her face into it.

It hurt to watch all this, seeing Sumeragi-shi be surrounded by loved ones, getting hugs, pats on the head. It's-just-not-fair, Suzaku wanted to stump his feet and demand they pay attention to him. To acknowledge him to...

No, it would be most unbecoming of a Kururugi to do that. So he would do what Kururugi's do best. Keep his back stiff, arms at the side, face as hard as stone. And look away from ugly sights. Show no weakness.

Besides… Only babies and britannian loving creatures require being pampered. The son of the Great Kururugi Genbu doesn't need simple stuff like that.

Suzaku noticed from the corner of his eye Sumeragi-shi looking at him, and giving him the tongue and extended finger eye look. Oh, so she's going to be like that now is she!

Not going to work on Kururugi Suzaku, Not going to work... Not going to.

'Nope, it isn't going to work on me." Suzaku tightened himself to prevent himself rising to her obvious wile ways.

No, the heir of the Kururugi's does not rise to such childishness!

Suzaku propped himself up, looked Sumeragi-shi right in the eyes, back stiff. Brought his thumbs up to his ears. Clicked his tongue.

*BLEH*

*SMACK*

'Ow!' Suzaku grasping his gritted teeth, as the palm that hit the back of his head continued to sting as he held his hands on his back hair to smooth the pain over. That really hurt.

"Don't act like a child Suzaku! A Kururugi controls themselves no matter what." Said Otou-san as Suzaku eyed him grimacing all the while being trailed by his men. Okino looking somber all the while.

"Oi! You never hit a child Genbu-san, Never!" Oiji-san bellowed out as he confronted Otou-san while people on both sides tried to restrain the other from escalating the matter.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Obaa-san Sumeragi came into Suzaku's view, her face painted in full Kimono make up gear, with her eyes and lips having a red lining that made her looks a bit like a fox spirit. Though Suzaku noticed the marks on her eyes and lines on her forehead that indicated of her age. Though they were far less noticeable than on Elder Kirihara.

The ringing of her obi-san decor filled the air with a delightful blip. Sparkling jewellery on her hands showing off her high status. Her silvery hair wavering all the while.

Sumeragi forest green eyes sparkling as she moved gracefully.

"Cease and desist this confrontation at once! No further acts of aggression shall be permitted today by anyone! Am i understood!" Sumeragi-sama softly but firmly stated to everyone in the room.

"Only for Today Sumeragi. Only for today. Continue to surround yourself with the people you do, and you will find life slipping away from you neck. Suzaku back to your lessons now. I will deal with you later. Taizo lets get this meeting over with, i have better things to do than deal with you and your items of business relating to China and Britannia all day long."

Otou-san said, without looking at Suzaku once as he huffed way along with Matsunaga-sensei and his pack. While the while that Misao person shook her head.

Suzaku was them helped to his feet by Sumeragi-sama, who still looked like she was about to scold him, but her eyes softened once he was up as she knelt down to be eye to eye with him.

"Are you okay Suzaku-san? I'm sorry you had to witness all of this. It shouldn't be like this at all. Yet what you are witnessing is generations of bad blood between our clans." Sumeragi-sama said while ruffling his hair.

Then she up and looked up to where the trio were as Oba-san and Tatsu-san calmed Oiji-san down from the confrontation with Otou-san. While Mr Andre stood up slowly as the whirring noise sound came out again.

"It's time you Natsumi, Haru-chan and you Nathan were on your way, it's best not to linger on any longer than is needed. Make sure to let us know when you arrive back in England Nathan, and the results of your talks with the EU, India and China talks Natsumi, Haru. It is most imperative they see sense and not make any sudden moves against Britannia in spite of their aggressive tactics, it's what Britannia wants them to do to justify their actions." Obaa-san Sumeragi stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Naturally, but Charles and his damm ilk both visibly and covertly are continuing in their burlesque actions, especially in fat controllers background of London with recent incursions near the pompiness that is Westminster and what lies there. Britannia continues to enslave countries in Africa with their exploitation of the South African situation and years of backing the revolting neo-colonists, and emperching ever closer near India. Maharajah Priyansh is getting concerned about that, along with making sure Empress Hui Ying keeps to the arrangement we agreed on in giving India its independence. When we gave her the help that brought her to the throne. Such injustice is not something we can let slide, If it wasn't for my companies work in Africa and across Europe in their knock off states of Euro-Britannia, they'd have already won. The alternative scenarios are too vast not to consider. Charles will come for what he seeks sooner rather than lately, we can't make peace with people who in the morrow would rather pick up their weapons again."

"I assure you Nathan, my daughter knows what she is doing in Britannia and does not need your observation. You keep to where you are most helpful to us. Which is keeping my daughter, grand daughter and son in law happy. Along with being one of our main allies in Europe and feeding us via your 'little bird' network so that we achieve the best route for all of us."

Suzaku heard a loud breath echo throughout the hallway.

"... along with Haru and Tatsu, I happen to help keep yours and Natsumi's privileges, blind spots in check Madam, thanks to being able to see things from a viewpoint your family does not, my willingness to speak these truths to you where others do not. Especially when it concerns those judged illy by society, stigmatization of those like me for simply born with a different mindset and neurological setting, Britannia especially condones such discrimination and abuse against my kind, and that of… my own si-brother. Along with convincing those who doubt you and Ruby's intentions, matters we will not discuss openly. The common people around the world, especially here in Japan doubt you, see you and the rest of the houses as ivory towers Sumeragi, while they go without what you take for granted, without equality, a sense of power and feeling there is unfair distribution of the wealth and rights. You, Turtle Neck, Bald Rat, Charles, The EU council of Forty, Empress Ying and Shizuka must do more in these departments. Otherwise, what happened to the Morimoto's, could very well happen again and by hands not so scrupulous. That is the reason you work with me as a equal, because i prepared for all foreseeable scenarios." MR Andre spoke bluntly, yet softly.

"Nathan come on now, not the place or time for this." Oiji-san said as Tatsu-san looked away in what seemed like a familiar routine. Oba-san stayed silent as she looked on.

Suzaku just had to ponder what all of that was about? All these people? Whom were they? Was Turtle Neck supposed to be his dad? Or was there actually a turtle that was actually a human but with a turtleneck?

"We know… all too well. It must be why we are still here after over a millennium and not extinct as the lines of many British houses and the monarchy you love are Nathan. Our belief system and doing what's best regardless of what others think is why we are still here, it's also allowed us to grow the grass which allows you to shelter in until you strike again. It happens to be the main reason you were able to rise in our land. Why me and my daughter here allow you to talk to us openly and without reproach." Suzaku then noticed Sumeragi-sama wave her hand out to where Otou-san, Elder Kirihara and Ojji Tendo were talking.

"They would not allow you that privilege, To which you are most certainly informed on."

"Perhaps if they had someone to whisper memento mori to them like the Romans had. They might reconsider what privilege or power they actually have. Turtle and Bald Rat that is not Tendo the builder. Also, you full well know you are not the only one who has their own system of beliefs. Which is why we call each other ally, and dear friend. Oh yeah, you happen to cut down grass as much as grow them, and sometimes you ended up being bitten when you least expected it. As what happens when you disturb the wrong snake. Thankfully I happen to not be that snake. Besides, if you wanted your ego stroked all the time, you would have the people Turtle Neck has around you and not me, Haru or Tatsu. What is dead may never die, but rises again stronger than before. Anyways its time we were off."

Suzaku saw Mr Andre, put on what looked like fancy boots to Suzaku as he grasped his stick in his other hand. Then held out his arm to Sumeragi-sama.

"Nice to see your manners as always Nathan, you can be a true gentleman when you are around me."

"Heh, Of course… Foxy. But you actually earned the right to it. Most do not." Sumeragi-sama raised a slight eyebrow at that remark while Suzaku could see the edges of Mr Andre's scars reach his cheek.

Sumeragi-san then pulled her Kimono up, to reveal her left foot out to Mr Andre from the mat. Almost as if tapping her big toe.

Mr Andre obliged her and slip her geta on her feet carefully. Making sure that the geta were comfortable and the tabi socks smoothed over, then repeating the process with Sumerag-sama's other foot.

Sumeragi-sama, then reached out her jewellery covered left hand to Nathan, gesturing a approach sign. Whom took it and kissed the ruby shaped covered ring that was sparkling.

To which Suzaku saw Obaa-san smile at the gesture. Pinching at Nathan's right cheek all the while.

Then putting her arm through Mr Andre's right arm.

"Well Haru, aren't you going to do the honour for your wife?" Mr Andre teased Oiji-san.

"Of course Nat, just enjoyed watching you need the knee to my my mother in law." Oiji-san quipped as he lent a hand to Oba-san.

"Oh before i forget, Suzaku, come here please." Oba-san beckoned with her finger to him. Suzaku made his way to Oba-san. unsure on what was about to happen.

Instead she embraced him with a hug. Suzaku had to fight to keep the bush off his face.

"Thank you for protecting our bunny. No matter what your father tells you. You are a Kururugi and the son of my beloved cousin. I wish she was still here. She would be so proud of you, please keep being there for my daughter. And let her be there for you." Oba-san said as Suzaku stood there stuttering on what to say.

It pained him to see them depart. He really wished that he could let it out. But he couldn't... not in front of Sumeragi.

"Suzaku, Kaguya... it's time for your lessons to continue."

* * *

"Focus Suzaku, concentrate on controlling your weapon. Do not allow the weapon to control you." Tohdoh pressing his kendo stick against Suzaku's.

For the last hour, Suzaku had been going back and forth with Sensei, each time striking out at him and be rebutted. Sumeragi Sensei

"Breath slowly, focus on conserving your energy. Power must be adjusted from within,"

"Adjusted within? What does that mean Sensei?" Suzaku inquired as he really did not understand what Sensei was talking about.

"Gee, you really are a moron Suzaku, anyone can figure that out." The arrogance of Sumeragi-shi's voice shining throughout the room as she laid in Tatsu-san's lap. All the while Tatsu-san combed her hair. The other bodyguard with them just kept patrolling around the room, as if she expected a strike at any given moment."

"Hold still bunny, i need to check your hair for any head lice, and watch how you move, my bladder is weak at the best of times. You don't want to end up bald like boss do you?"

"It means to know oneself and be mindful of the limitations the human mind and body has, as well the system to which we are all apart of."

"Especially with the current limitations."

'What Limitations? I don't understand what Sensei means at all. Does he mean that even if the system is broken you work within it?"

* * *

 **A/N: And here's what i had gotten up to.**

 **I want to thank everyone who has read, clicked on even just one chapter, reviewed, favourited or followed this fic since it's inception despite all that has happened and the delays that often happened or rewrites etc. It really means so much to em and kept me going through very difficult times last year, even when it all felt hopeless and so on.**

 **But like the Phoenix Colored Memories will be reborn and rise stronger than before. No matter what happens.**

 **Keep an eye out and hopefully it will be sooner rather than later.**

 **Thank you very much everyone for your time and attention.**

 **Blackmambauk**


	8. Update for Roanapur Connection

Hi Everyone,

Part one of the first chapter of Roanapur Connection Sound drama, a side fic that is part of the Roanapur Connection/Colored Memories fic universe is finally up on the site. Part Two will follow hopefully by end of the week. Which will come with a commission piece that ties into the chapter's ending I will put up on my DA page.

would put it up here but this site doesn't allow images on any pages.

Here is a link to it for you all to read.

www . fanfiction s / 13095454 / 1/ Roanapur-Connection-Sound-Drama

Next chapter of RC is coming along and hopefully will be done soon. We thank you for your continued patience.

Thanks everyone

Blackmambauk


End file.
